Amor sem Fim
by harlequim
Summary: Adaptação do livro da Lynne Graham. James Potter e Lily Evans. Nc17 UA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Rodeado por convidados celebres e bajuladores, em sua festa de noivado, James Potter sentia-se como um leão em picadeiro circense. A bisavó acenou para que ele se aproximasse. A senhora era conhecida pela franqueza e James suspeitava que ela estivesse ansiosa para dar sua opinião sobre a noiva. Era um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, mas havia aprendido a dar valor à riqueza de uma pessoa genuinamente sincera.

Pequenina, Minerva Potter lançou os olhos negros e perspicazes sobre o belo bisneto, quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Narcisa é uma jovem muito bonita. Todos os homens presentes estão morrendo de inveja.

James ergueu o rosto arrogante e naturalmente bronzeado ao ouvir o obvio e esperou pelo comentário mordaz que viria em seguir.

- Mas que tipo de mãe ela será para seus filhos? – perguntou Minerva.

James estremeceu por dentro. Pois nem ele nem Narcisa estavam preparados para um passo tão grande _assim. _Na verdade, ele nunca havia pensando na noiva como uma mulher com instintos maternais.

Talvez tivessem filhos em alguns anos. Porem, se isso não acontecesse, James não hesitaria em arranjar um sucessor apropriado para herdar seu poder e fortuna entre sua extensa lista de familiares. Quando o assunto era filhos ele não tinha nem um pouco de sentimentalismos.

- Você acha que isso não tem importância e que sou ultrapassada, fora de moda – a velhinha comentou, com um toque de irritação – Mas a verdade é que Narcisa é fútil e egoísta.

Ele endureceu sua feição, teimosamente. Uma critica tão dura sobre sua futura esposa não era bem-vinda. Sabia que a noiva adorava ser o centro das atenções e que não conseguia passar por um espelho ou uma câmera sem fazer pose. Abençoada com lindos olhos cinza, Narcisa tinha uma beleza singular e passou a chamar atenção da mídia desde a adolescência. Uma das herdeiras do império eletrônico Black, tinha duas irmãs muito mais velhas já casadas com grandes magnatas e pais muito cuidadosos, Narcisa era muito mimada. Era obvio que a bisavó nunca a entenderia.

Não poderia haver duas mulheres mais diferentes. Filha de um pescador, Minerva cresceu em meio à pobreza e se aferrava aos valores simples da vida. As recusas em aceitar padrões esnobes de seus descendentes e a língua afiada faziam dela um estorvo e um constrangimento para a família. No entanto, Minerva e James tinham um forte laço afetivo, formado, inesperadamente, durante a adolescência rebelde e conturbada de James, que quase chegou à autodestruição.

- Você não diz nada, mas se perdesse todo o seu dinheiro e suas mansões, carros e aviões, amanha, acha que Narcisa continuaria ao seu lado? – perguntou Minerva, bruscamente - Pois eu acho que ela desapareceria em um passe de mágica! 

Ao se levantar e sair de perto da bisavó, James quase soltou uma gargalhada, pois pensou que em uma situação dessas Narcisa seria nada mais que um estorvo, um poço de autopiedade e recriminação. Sem duvida, ela era o produto de um ambiente luxuoso e rarefeito. Será que a bisavó realmente acreditava que existiria uma mulher indiferente e incorruptível frente à fabulosa fortuna dos Potter? 

Acenou para o chefe de segurança, Nemos, pedindo que garantisse sua privacidade, e foi até o terraço. Desfrutou do ar fresco enquanto refletia sobre a nuvem negra que havia alterado seu humor. Afinal, não tinha duvidas sobre seu casamento com Narcisa Black. Por que deveria? Todos a consideravam o par perfeito para ele. Ela possuía berço e era excelente anfitriã.

Ambos pertenciam ao mesmo mundo privilegiado e exclusivo e ela conhecia as regras do jogo. Não importa o que acontecesse, não haveria divórcio. Assim, o império Potter estaria protegido para a próxima geração.

Não entanto, James não esquecia que aos 19 anos, para horror das duas famílias tinha namorado e terminado com Narcisa Black. A mulher mais linda do mundo tinha pouco a oferecer. Além disso, era fria como uma geladeira na cama – e fora dela.

- Por favor, não estrague meu penteado... – Era sua fala favorita.

- Estou precisando desesperadamente do meu sono de beleza...

- Odeio transpirar...

Narcisa nunca seria uma amante entusiasmada e ar­dente na cama, pensou James, resignadamente. A falta de paixão da namorada havia sido o principal motivo do término quando ele era apenas um adoles­cente idealista, instigado pela bisavó a acreditar que a mulher perfeita estava esperando por ele em algum lugar. Bem, ninguém poderia culpá-lo por não ter procurado. Na verdade, James havia passado mais de uma década se relacionando com inúmeras mulhe­res, incessantemente, até chegar a uma conclusão cí­nica e vergonhosamente egoísta: a mulher perfeita para ele não existia. Além disso, agora via os defeitos de Narcisa como positivos, pois assegurariam que o casamento provocaria o mínimo impacto possível ao seu estilo de vida.

Estava acostumado a fazer exatamente o que que­ria e quando queria.

O casamento com Narcisa não mudaria essa realida­de; ela não criaria falsas expectativas em relação a ele nem faria escândalos ou cenas de ciúme. Sabia que não poderia exigir atenção, amor ou fidelidade por parte de James. Não poderia haver melhor es­posa para um homem como ele, viciado em traba­lho, que vivia sobre pressão e que gostava de manter aberto seu leque de opções amorosas. Narcisa estaria ocupada demais cuidando da aparência e do guarda-roupa para se sentir negligenciada pelo esposo bilionário.

Assim que voltou para a festa, Narcisa foi rapida­mente até ele para implorar por mais uma sessão de fotos. Nem uma gota de impaciência se estampou em seu rosto fino e aristocrático. Apesar de detestar publicidade, estava disposto a deixar que dessa vez ela organizasse a festa de noivado ao seu modo. Aliviada por ele não ter feito nenhuma objeção, Narcisa o tomou pelo braço e começou a falar sem parar:

—Aquela velha horrorosa sentada no canto é da sua ou da minha família? — perguntou ela com um risinho cínico.

James contemplou o pequeno vão do salão, pri­morosamente decorado, e fixou os olhos na pequena senhora com um sóbrio vestido preto, e sentada de forma ereta. _Velha horrorosa? _Minerva raramente saía da pequena ilha onde morava, Libos, e por isso poucos fora do círculo familiar a conheciam. Os olhos brilhantes e castanhos-esverdeados de James faiscaram como ouro em chamas.

- Por quê?

- Você acredita que ela me perguntou se eu sabia cozinhar?!

Narcisa revirou os olhos e fez uma expressão de zombaria, típica de uma jovem acostumada a ser tra­tada como uma rainha.

— Depois me perguntou se eu ficaria esperando você voltar do trabalho! _Até parece... _— disse ela. —Alguém devia ter deixado a velhota em casa. Ela me deixou constrangida. Espero, sinceramente, que ela não esteja no nosso casamento.

— Se ela não estiver, eu também não vou estar. 

A resposta de James foi suave como uma seda. Ele esperou alguns segundos até que a noiva com­preendesse o que tinha dito. Aflita, Narcisa fitou-o com um olhar constrangido. As unhas longas se cravaram na manga da camisa de James, em verdadeiro pânico, antes que ele se afastasse dela.

- James, eu...

- Aquela senhora é a minha bisavo e merece sua profunda consideração e respeito.- alertou James, enfaticamente mas sem levantar o tom de voz.

Consternada por te-lo ofendido , Narcisa começou a oferecer milhares de desculpas.Á lista de defeitos de Narcisa, James acrescentou a grosseria e falta de sinceridade.


	2. Capitulo Um

CAPÍTULO UM

CAPÍTULO UM

Murro bem-humorada e pronta para seu segundo dia como funcionária temporária nas indústrias Potter, Lily estava entusiasmada. No banheiro, em casa, subiu na balança e olhou esperançosa para o ponteiro. Fechou os olhos e fez uma careta. Não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Desceu da balança. Tirou a camisola e o re­lógio e voltou a subir, bem de leve. Para sua decep­ção, o peso continuava o mesmo.

— Não pode se manter apenas com uma saladinha. — A sra. Vance, que morava no primeiro andar, tinha dito a Lily, durante um delicioso almoço completíssimo de domingo, poucos dias antes, com direito a entrada, prato principal e sobremesa.

Pelo visto, a saladinha teria sido muito mais segu­ra. Ou, possivelmente, a barra de chocolate que havia comido na noite anterior, ao passar pelo supermerca­do, tinha sido um pecadilho com pesadas consequên­cias. A verdade era que as longas horas de trabalho para pagar o aluguel aumentavam terrivelmente seu apetite, de modo avassalador. Ainda assim, não ga­nhava o suficiente para se alimentar bem. No reflexo do espelho, os olhos verdes passearam, desanimados, por toda a extensão do corpo, pelo reflexo dos seios fartos e das cadeiras volumosas.

Apertando os lábios carnudos, agarrou a cabeleira vermelha com dedos impacientes, prendeu-a com uma presilha e se vestiu rapidamente. O jeans escuro e a blusa branca estavam marcando as opulentas cur­vas mais do que deveriam, e ela franziu a testa. Um incêndio no endereço antigo onde morava havia quei­mado quase todos os pertences de Lily. E ela esta­va tentando renovar o guarda-roupa, fazendo com­pras em brechós e lojas de roupas usadas, mas não era fácil com o baixo salário que recebia. Ao se virar de costas para o espelho, a atenção se voltou para a foto, na cabeceira da cama, da irmã falecida. Repreendeu-se por se preocupar tanto com a aparência quando ti­nha a sorte de ter saúde.

Veja o lado bom. — Este fora o refrão mais re­petido pela avó na infância de Lily.

- Depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria— o avô costumava comentar com determinação.

Ainda assim, Lily e os avós conheciam muito sobre a dor e o sofrimento. Petunia, a irmã que Lily tanto amava, havia sida diagnosticada com leucemia logo após o aniversário de 8 anos. O estres­se de ter que enfrentar a doença de Petunia acabou des­truindo o casamento dos pais. Os avós paternos ha­viam tomado a responsabilidade para si, cuidando de Petunia durante o extenuante tratamento da menina, o período de melhora e, finalmente, os últimos dias de vida.

A forte determinação de Petunia em aproveitar cada minuto que lhe restava ensinara a Lily sobre a importância de vestir roupas alegres e de se cuidar.

Enquanto esperava pelo ônibus, no ponto, Lily lutava para aplacar uma excitação juvenil e se per­guntava se aquele seria o dia que conseguiria avistar o lendário James Potter novamente.

Tinha que admitir que quando pensava nele sentia-se como uma adolescente e não como uma adulta de 23 anos! Era constrangedor recordar que certa vez recortara uma foto no jornal do estonteante grego e a guardado com devoção. No entanto, na época, era apenas uma menina e havia alimentado uma paixão platonica por ele.

As indústrias Potter ficavam em uma torre de escritórios que ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, na ci­dade de Londres. Lily nunca havia trabalhado em um lugar tão imponente, cujas normas internas para os funcionários eram bem rígidas. Mesmo sendo ape­nas uma contratada temporária, e geralmente encar­regada de tarefas triviais, a falta de experiência cau­sou olhares de reprovação no primeiro dia de tra­balho.

Como sempre, tentava compensar a inexperiência com muito entusiasmo e dedicação. Faria de tudo para conseguir um trabalho permanente naquela companhia, porque um salário maior faria enorme di­ferença em sua vida.

Mais quinhentos cargos, aproximadamente, estão sendo transferidos para a Europa Oriental, para conter custos. — Uma voz feminina lamentou do lado de fora da sala onde Lily estava encarregada de instalar os dados do sistema da empresa em um dos computadores.A imprensa vai fazer alarde quando souber.

As indústrias Potter estão entre as três com­panhias mais bem-sucedidas do mundo — uma voz masculina retrucou. — James Potter pode ser um biltre impiedoso, mas é invencível nos negócios.

- Não se esqueça que graças ao tino que tem para os ne gócios, a gratificação que vamos ganhar este ano deve ser ainda maior.

—Você pensa em outra coisa sem ser dinheiro?Potter é um milionário com tantos sentimentosquanto um bloco de granito.

Lily ficou tentada a se meter na conversa e pro­testar contra aquela acusação. Mas não estava em condições de fazer nada, visto que ouvira conversa alheia. Além disso, apesar da admiração que sentia por James Potter, não tinha o direito de falar so­bre assuntos privados do próprio chefe. Deu um sus­piro e voltou a atenção para o computador.

Depois do almoço, ela e uma colega de trabalho, Stacy, foram mandadas para o primeiro andar. A ge­rente, uma loura chamada Annabel, disse a Stacy que ela teria que servir bebidas em uma reunião na parte da tarde.

- Estou cobrindo férias, não sou garçonete! — Stacy declarou, contrariada.

Como funcionária temporária você tem que fa­zer o que pedem — Annabel retrucou rispidamente.— As indústrias Potter exigem um alto nível de flexibilidade de seus funcionários.

Não sou funcionária. Não estou aqui para servir chá.

Não tem problema. — Lily se intrometeu para acabar com a discussão, antes que ela e Stacy acabassem sendo despedidas. — Eu posso servir.

Ao ouvir a oferta, Annabel suavizou apenas sutilmente a expressão fria e indiferente, voltando os olhos para a calça jeans de Lily.

O código da empresa não permite jeans, mas aponho que terei de abrir uma exceção, pois se trata de uma emergência.

Se fosse você, tinha dado um fora nessa mulher porter chamado a atenção para sua roupa — disse Stacy, logo que as duas ficaram sozinhas. — Está fa­zendo um favor a ela.

Lily fez uma careta.

Ela só está cumprindo ordens. Mas minha saia está lavando e só tinha esta calça para vestir.

Aposto que ela está é com inveja — debochou Stacy. — Os homens que estavam saindo do elevador não conseguiram tirar os olhos de você e ela não gos­tou nada disso.

Lily ficou ruborizada.

Acho que ela está apenas nervosa por causa da reunião.

Você tinha que tirar proveito do que tem — dis­se Stacy. — Com seu rostinho e esse corpo, tentaria a carreira de modelo ou algo parecido. Ia ganhar muito dinheiro.

Lily não disse nada, mas não gostava da ideia. Às vezes, achava que tinha nascido com o corpo erra­do, pois se sentia muito incomodada com os olhares masculinos e a atenção que causava seu corpo cheio de curvas.

Tão logo apanhou uma bandeja com chá e xícaras, Annabel abriu a porta e informou sobre as novas ins­truções:

—O sr. Potter estará na reunião. Quando entrar na sala de conferência, sirva as bebidas em silêncio e o mais rápido que puder.

James passou rapidamente à frente do resto da equipe e avistou a ruiva segundos antes que a porta da cozinha se fechasse. O breve instante foi suficiente para que a imagem relâmpago daquela mulher ficasse impressa em sua memória: cabelos brilhantes que re­luziam como cobre e ouro em contraste com a pele alva caíam até a cintura delicada e estreita; os seios eram voluptuosos e sensuais.

Uma onda forte de testosterona inundou o corpo de James. Sempre conseguia controlar seus impul­sos sexuais e por essa razão ficou impressionado com sua repentina excitação. 

Concluiu que só podia ser a constatação de uma verdade primitiva: gostava de mulheres mais cheinhas do que das modelos que ge­ralmente cruzavam seu caminho. Mesmo assim, aquela sensação impulsiva o irritou e ele se forçou a esquecê-la.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, por causa da possibi­lidade de rever James Potter, Lily acabou derramando o dobro de pó de café no bule que prepa­rava. Muito forte e muito doce: era assim que ele gos­tava. Por um momento as lembranças a invadiram e ela sorriu. Espantou as lágrimas escondidas no canto dos olhos.

A conversa parecia animada na sala de conferên­cia, quando Lily entrou com o carrinho de chá e fechou a porta delicadamente. Só depois direcionou o olhar para o homem ao lado da janela. Havia se pro­metido que olharia rapidamente, mas não conseguiu. Estava hipnotizada. Ele estava completamente mag­nífico naquele terno preto, com um caimento impecável que, sem dúvida, revelava ter sido feito sob medida.

Estava ainda mais deslumbrante do que da primei­ra vez que o viu, concluiu Lily, um pouco tonta.

Nove anos haviam apagado todos os traços de me­nino de rosto magro e o corpo forte ganhara ainda mais músculos. Mas ele mantinha o queixo estendido de orgulho, a cabeça erguida imperiosamente, a cabe­leira preta e bagunçada e o olhar inesquecível, penetrante. Tinha olhos incrí­veis: dependendo da luz ou quando ria, ficavam verdes e brilhantes.

— Por que não está servindo? — alguém sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Lily levou um susto e acordou do transe como se tivesse levado um tapa. Quando apanhou a primei­ra xícara com o pires, James Potter a avistou e ela voltou a ficar imobilizada. O estômago contraiu-se e o coração disparou, dificultando a respiração. Por um segundo, o mundo ao redor desapareceu. Lily só conseguia perceber a sensação estranha que pesava em seu peito, a boca seca, e algo quase doloroso que formigava pouco abaixo da pélvis. Abaixou os olhos, tentando conter a confusão que a assomava. Ficou impressionada pelo fato de que era necessário um esforço físico para conseguir se concentrar em sua tarefa.

Café: forte, preto, doce, lembrou a si mesma, en­quanto se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça. Ao imaginar qual seria a resposta, sentiu as bochechas corarem na mesma hora, de vergonha. Em poucos se­gundos, todo o rosto estava vermelho. Minha nossa! Nunca mais ousaria olhar para ele novamente! Bus­cou acalmar-se e respirou fundo enquanto enchia a xícara de café para ele. Involuntariamente, acabou acrescentando quatro colheres cheias de açúcar, me­xeu e forçou o passo na direção dele. 

James havia estado meio entediado até então. Se não a tivesse visto novamente, tinha certeza de que não pensaria mais nela. Porém, a presença daquela ruiva a poucos metros de distância descartava tal pos­sibilidade. Em um movimento elegante, sentou-se à mesa. Seria uma garçonete terceirizada? Ou fazia parte da equipe da copa?

Ao olhar para ela, rapidamente, perdeu o interesse por pequenos detalhes de sua identidade. Preferiu se deter nos detalhes de sua figura. Era _mignon, _tinha um rosto lindo, com lábios carnudos e naturalmente rosados, que combinavam simetricamente com as abundantes curvas do corpo. Os olhos verdes lhe lembravam um pedaço de vidro da mesma cor que havia encontrado na praia quando era criança.

A boca bem desenhada de James se contorceu ao lembrar da reação de desprezo da mãe ao receber um presente tão bobo. No entanto, ao ler a expressão cal­ma da pequena e sensual ruiva, a lembrança desagra­dável de sua infância perturbadora desapareceu.

Quando Lily serviu o café para James, a mão tremia tanto que ele teve que apanhar a xícara e en­volver o pulso dela para evitar um acidente.

— Cuidado — James a advertiu.

Foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que o perfume floral estonteante da pele alva dela lhe invadisse o olfato. Rapidamente ele ficou excitado.

Durante um breve olhar que ela lhe deu, pôde perceber quão vulnerável ela estava. Ela se encontrava tão próxima que ele mal conseguia respirar, e aquela tentação era incrivelmente excitante. Imaginou agarrando-a, sentando-a em seu colo, abrindo sua blusa até que os seios estivessem à mostra e usando a bocae as mãos para brincar com as curvas abundan­tes que marcavam o tecido da roupa.

Ficou surpreendido com o poder erótico daquela visualização e afastou a fantasia com desdém. Desde quando se interessava por garçonetes? Tomou um gole do café fortíssimo, mas a tensão que lhe invadia o corpo exaltado recusava-se a desaparecer.

Com calor por todo o corpo e tremendo, Lily deu a volta. Sentia-se uma tola! O que ele devia estar pensando dela, por ter ficado encarando-o daquele jeito? Obviamente, havia notado que ela o olhava bo­quiaberta. Como não poderia ter notado? Olhou ao redor e percebeu que ninguém havia observado o des­lize e a intervenção dele, ou o olhar de reprovação. Aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo chateada pela cena deplorável que fizera, recompôs-se e começou a ser­vir as demais pessoas sentadas à mesa.

—Este café está intragável — reclamou um dos presentes, fazendo uma careta.

Lily ficou consternada com o comentário.

—Ao contrário, é o primeiro café decente que tomo nesta empresa —- respondeu James com um tom impaciente. — Vamos continuar com a apresen­tação.

Vexada e frustrada pelas críticas, Lily não per­deu tempo em responder ao sinal de Annabel Holmes para que se apressasse e servisse logo a todos. No afã de cumprir tal missão e escapar rapidamente da sala de conferência, Lily tropeçou em um dos fios es­palhados no chão. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, de fren­te, sobre o carpete. O computador cujo fio enroscou-se no pé de Lily e tombou logo em seguida. Por al­guns segundos, o silêncio reinou no recinto. 

James observou a ruiva de bruços com uma incredulidade sardônica. Ela parecia uma obra de arte sem igual, mas, sendo humana, tinha um defeito fatal: ao se mo­ver era um acidente em potencial.

Por que não olha por onde anda? — um dos executivos a repreendeu em tom de desespero.

Sinto muito — disse Lily, sem graça, olhan­do consternada para o computador.

O _memory stick _partiu ao meio — o homem res­mungou. — Terei que tirar outra cópia da apresenta­ ção e mandar por e-mail para o senhor.

Pura impaciência estampou-se na face de James, pois estava com prazos muito apertados. Não satis­feita em quase ter derramado café em cima dele, Lily havia conseguido, sozinha, arruinar a reu­nião.

—Como pode ser tão incrivelmente desastrada?— ele murmurou friamente.

Horrorizada com o estrago que havia causado e desolada pela reprimenda, Lily se levantou rapi­damente e disse, em voz baixa:

—Sinto muito, senhor. Não vi o fio.

Naquele momento James se perguntou o que ha­via naqueles traços delicados e na palidez daquela pele de tão familiar. Os olhos agora estavam levemente lacrimejantes, deixando o verde da íris ainda mais brilhante. Havia um crachá de identificação na blusa , mas James não conseguia ler o que estava escrito. Ele a estudou sob a proteção dos densos cílios. Osolhos brilhavam com intensidade. Os lábios carnudos e vermelhos eram tentadores. 

E você é...? — ele perguntou secamente.

Lily... Lily Evans.

Lily avistou Annabel e viu a superior balançar a cabeça, indicando claramente que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Voltou para o carrinho e foi emdireção à saída.

Sentia tanto calor, frustração e raiva que teve de lavar o rosto com água fria para se acalmar. Quando finalmente tinha a oportunidade de se encontrar pes­soalmente com James Potter, havia conseguido causar a pior impressão possível de si mesma. Estre­meceu com a suspeita de que ele tivesse visto as lá­grimas involuntárias de desgosto em seus olhos ao perceber a extensão do estrago que causara. Como pôde ser tão pouco profissional?

O que a incomodou ainda mais foi o tipo de com­portamento que teve na frente dele. Eram irritantes a ingenuidade e a inexperiência que demonstrava quando o assunto era homem. 

Na verdade, tivera poucas oportunidades de adquirir vivência na área amorosa, pois havia passado toda a adolescência e o início da juventude presa às responsabilidades da casa. Era impossível ter vida social, nunca podia sair. Em alguns aspectos, era mais madura que as meninas da sua idade, pois convivera muito com os avós. Quando se mudou para Londres, para procurar em prego, depois que a avó faleceu, descobriu que não estava em sintonia com a maioria das pessoas da sua geração. Sexo casual e bebedeira iam contra os prin­cípios que havia aprendido a respeitar.

Porém, Lily era honesta o suficiente para admi­tir que, no momento em que entrou naquela sala de conferência e viu James Potter, descobriu que nunca havia se sentido tão genuinamente atraída por um homem. Naquele instante, seu cérebro parecia derreter, e o corpo, um ente independente e estranho que respondia a impulsos que desconhecia que possuía. A força daquele instinto físico a tinha pego de surpresa, e mesmo depois, ao relembrar os aconteci­mentos, ficava chocada. A consciência perturbadora de algumas partes íntimas do corpo não a deixava em paz, percebendo que tinha estímulos sexuais que ha­via ignorado, até então, por precaução ou medo. Será que ele desconfiara dos motivos por que ela havia fi­cado tão alterada ao lado dele? A suspeita a fez enco­lher-se de apreensão. Mesmo que ele estivesse acos­tumado a chamar a atenção feminina, era compreen­sível que esperasse um comportamento mais pruden­te e reservado por parte de uma de suas empregadas.

—Senhorita Evans? — Annabel Holmes mur­murou da porta. — Posso conversar com você?

Lily empalideceu, afastou-se obediente do carrinho que estava limpando e encarou a gerente.

Tem certeza de que está bem? Foi uma queda e tanto — disse Holmes de um jeito um tanto ríspido.

Estou ótima, apenas a dignidade está um pouco arranhada — respondeu Lily sem graça. — Vocês conseguiram terminar a apresentação?

— Infelizmente, não. O sr. Potter tinha outra reuniãoEle nunca fica aqui muito tempo, e quando permanece, a agenda está sempre lotada. Falhas são um inconveniente que ele não esquece — comentou Annabel desolada. — A culpa foi minha por ter lhe pedidopara servir as bebidas.

Não! Fui eu que fiz tudo errado! — protestou Lily.

Infelizmente, o sr. Potter tem baixa tolerância a falhas. Tenho certeza de que serei sempre lembrada por essa tarde desastrosa. 

A culpa tomou conta de Lily com mais intensi­dade ainda.

—Não creio, tenho certeza que ele é um homem sensato.

Uma risadinha maldosa se estampou nos lábios de Annabel.

—Você ainda está sob o efeito Potter, não está? O coração bate mais forte nas primeiras vezes. Mas já passei dessa fase. Agora o meu coração apenas entra em pânico sempre que ele está por perto — confiden­ciou, um tanto desanimada. — Ele é um homem lin­do, mas por trás daquela beleza há um homem frio e exigente, e se você não se moldar às demandas dele,  
é dispensada imediatamente.

A primeira reação foi querer argumentar contra aquela conclusão tão severa a respeito de James Potter, mas Lily se conteve. Voltou a se descul­par, pois notou que Annabel estava realmente preo­cupada com o futuro de seu emprego.

Annabel deu de ombros e disse que ela não se preocupasse

— Essa é a vantagem deser uma funcionária temporária — acrescentou a chefe. —Amanhã você sai daqui e começa do zero em outro lugar, no dia seguinte.

Com o coração acelerado, Lily limpou a mesa da sala de conferência já vazia. Certamente, Annabel Holmes estava equivocada em relação a James Potter e exagerando por causa da gafe infeliz. Mas alguns magnatas muito famosos tinham a reputação de serem verdadeiros tiranos e exploradores no ambien­te de trabalho, pensou Lily, aborrecida. E o que ela sabia sobre James Potter como patrão? Será que o emprego de Annabel estava ameaçado por cau­sa da falta de jeito dela? Se fosse o caso, não seria sua obrigação defender Annabel e assumir toda a culpa pelo incidente ocorrido?

No dia seguinte, faria de tudo para falar com ele. Talvez, quando ele chegasse de manhã — ou mais tarde —, conseguiria encontrá-lo sozinho por um momento. Poderia muito bem fazer um café como desculpa para interrompê-lo. Alguns minutos seriam suficientes.

Era um alívio saber que algumas pala­vras, se escolhidas estrategicamente, eram capazes de reverter um episódio constrangedor.


	3. Capitulo Dois

**N/A:** Hoje a n/a vem no começo por que tem NC nesse cap! Então se você não gosta de cenas de sexo, se for menor de idade ou se principalmente seus pais não deixam você ler esse tipo de coisa **_pare por aqui_**!

* * *

**J**ames acordou suado e alterado por causa de um sonho erotico e vociferou palavrões. Lily, a ruiva graciosa e pequenina, havia estimulado sua libido ao estremo. Por que ela? Seria atração pelo fruto proibido? A ideia de fazer sexo no escritório? Jamais tentara, já havia imaginado algumas vezes. No entanto, poderia ter realizado tal fantasia há muito tempo, caso tivesse querido. Oportunidades não faltaram.

Entretanto, apesar do fato de um número consideravel do quadro feminino da empresa já ter se insinuado sexualmente para ele, James jamais correspondera. Na verdade, as investidas o exasperavam. Acima de tudo, era um homem de negócios sério. Acreditava que reforçar as regras que regiam o ambiente de trabalho era fundamental para manter a disciplina, a motivação e o bom desempenho de todos. Apesar da excitação que sentia, sabia que fazer sexo com a garçonete não lhe traria nada além de dor de cabeça...

Ao mesmo tempo, pensou, enquanto tomava seu café-da-manhã, não haveria razão para não seduzi-la se ela não estivesse mais trabalhando nas indústrias Potter.

Em sua limusine, a caminho do trabalho, preso no trânsito londrino, ficou conjeturando e imaginando possibilidades. De repente, surpreendeu-se ao per­ceber que estava pensando em Lily Evans mais do que deveria Nem mesmo entendia por que se lembrava do nome dela. Era estranho. Ele _estava_ estranho.

Desde quando sexo era algo muito importante em sua vida? Todas as suas necessidades eram saciadas por beldades altamente sofisticadas, uma em Londres e outra na Grécia. Ambas sabiam de seus papéis e representavam com muito estilo e discrição.

Marcou um encontro para depois do almoço com a amante inglesa. Obviamente, estava sexualmente frustrado, concluiu.

* * *

**A**o meio-dia, Lily bocejava como se fosse madrugada. Fora encarregada de tirar cópia de muitos documentos e estava tão entediada que era capaz de tirar um cochilo ali mesmo, de pé, em frente à copiadora.

— A gente sempre fica com as funções que ninguém quer fazer — queixou-se Stacy, aborrecida.

— Não tenho competência para fazer nada muito melhor que isso — contestou Lily.

— Aposto que aquela tirana da Annabel passou a noite toda fazendo uma lista de coisas chatas pra gente fazer.

— Ela não é má pessoa. — Lily virou-se para a porta de entrada ao ouvir passos no corredor. Ia terminar de responder a Stacy, mas perdeu a voz ao ver o homem que vinha na direção da sala onde ela estava. Abaixando um pouco o celular que levava ao ou­vido, James Potter olhou de relance para a entra­da da sala e parou momentaneamente.

— Por acaso existe alguém de quem você não goste? —perguntou Stacy, de costas para a porta, em um . — Não é normal ficar falando bem de todo mundo o tempo todo.

Teve vontade de rir do comentário da colega, mas não conseguiu emitir qualquer som, pois um par de olhos castanhos-esverdeados e flamejantes a estudava da porta. Não conseguia se mover, interromper aquela conexão visual. Uma sensação estranha de prazer a invadiu o coração batia tão acelerado que ela podia ouvi­-lo. Estava arrepiada.

E, de repente, ele voltou a andar e desapareceu no corredor, deixando-a trémula, exaurida e totalmente abismada. Mas o que havia com ela? Ele apenas olhara em sua direção por alguns segundos e ela o encarara paralisada! Teria gostado de dizer a James que nunca iria esquecer a felicidade que ele havia proporcionado à irmã. No entanto, na época, a gratidão da avó havia deixado o grego desconfortável e ela não queria repetir o mesmo erro. De qualquer , pensou desanimada, era improvável que ele se lembrase da irmã, depois de tantos anos.

— Olá? — Stacy estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Lily, tentando chamar a atenção da colega. — Alguém em casa?

* * *

**N**o escritório, James se esforçava para desempenhar a rara tarefa de questionar suas próprias ações. A face de traços belos e fortes estava tensa e demonstrava incompreensão. Visitara quase todas as depen­dências de seu edifício, indo a salas que nem sabia que existiam. E por quê?

Estava aborrecido com a suspeita de que aquela atitude fora motivada por um desejo inconsciente de ver Lily. Estava ainda mais irritado por concluir que, após um segundo exame minucioso, ela estava ainda mais bela e atraente do que da primeira vez que a vira. Vestida com uma blusa branca e uma saia pre­ta justa que enfatizavam as curvas exuberantes, ela parecia arrebatadora.

Para curar aquele mal, decidiu ir imediatamente ao apartamento da amante. Foi quando Narcisa ligou.

— Decidi que quero o tema Grécia Antiga para a festa de casamento — disse a noiva de modo entusiasmado. — Você disse que queria um casamento tradicional. O que pode ser mais tradicional que os deuses antigos?

— Eles eram pagãos — respondeu James, secamente.

— E quem se importa? Nosso casamento será o evento do ano. Você pode encarnar Zeus, o rei dos deuses, e eu serei Afrodite, a deusa da beleza.

— De acordo com Homero, Zeus e Afrodite eram pai e filha.

**Q**uinze minutos depois, James estava na casa da amante. Sexo, estava convencido, iria ajudá-lo a recuperar o domínio sobre si mesmo e a racionalidade habitual. Durante as últimas 24 horas, tornava-se cada vez mais ciente que não estava sendo ele mes­mo. Infelizmente, no instante em que pôs os olhos na bela e loura modelo, descobriu que já não a achava mais tão atraente.

De repente, e por um motivo que não conseguia compreender, ela o fizera deixar de desejar as outras mulheres. Pior ainda, pegou-se fazendo comparações entre ela e Lily Evans. Para um homem que funcionava à base de lógica pura, tais raciocínios, tão perversos, eram intensamente perturbadores.

Confuso, informou que o envolvimento dos dois havia chegado ao fim. A loura recebeu a notícia com resignação, pois sabia que seria muito bem recompensada, com um acordo financeiro generoso.

James voltou para a limusine sem ter conseguido liberar a tensão sexual.

Sentia-se impaciente. Tanto sua vida pessoal quanto a rotina de trabalho eram previsíveis e planejadas para atender a todas às suas expectativas. Ao escolher Narcisa como noiva, sabia que ela seria per­feita, pois nunca iria exigir nada que ele não estivesse disposto a proporcionar.

Sendo filho de pais egoístas e irresponsáveis, não assumia riscos na vida pessoal.

Satisfazia seu forte apetite sexual com um mínimo de comprometimento e emoção. Apesar das relações superficiais que mantinha com todas as mulheres, não era de seu feitio dormir com muitas.

Para resumir, desejar ardentemente uma funcioná­ria temporária ruiva e sexy, definitivamente, não era seu estilo. Ela não fazia parte de seu meio social ou de sua realidade. Não era nem mesmo o seu tipo — geralmente preferia louras de pernas esguias. Porém, a pele incrivelmente alva, os olhos verdes e a boca carnuda e rosada de Lily estavam gravados em seu cérebro, concluiu James com uma frustração colérica.

Estava determinado a reprimir desejos tão insensatos. Seria um ato de imperdoável estupidez en­volver-se com uma funcionária, mesmo que têmporaria. Porém, tinha de admitir que o fato de ela tê-lo olhado com tamanha reverência fora incrivelmente atraente...

* * *

**A**o cair da tarde, Lily se deu conta que em me­nos de uma hora acabava seu turno e estaria fora do edifício Potter. No dia seguinte, já estaria traba­lhando em outro lugar.

Próximo da hora de ir embora, mandaram-na bus­car uns documentos em outro andar. Quando termi­nou de entregar os papéis foi para a copa e fez o café da forma que James Potter gostava. Já não tinha certeza se ele estaria no escritório. Levando a xícara de café em uma das mãos trémulas, bateu à porta da sala dele. Não houve resposta. Com medo que alguém a visse e a impedis­se de vê-lo, girou a maçaneta. As palmas das mãos transpiravam.

Posso ajudar? — Um homem mais alto que a porta apareceu do nada e se materializou atrás dela. Tinha um sotaque estrangeiro e o rosto moreno era frio. Ela o olhou, nervosa, perguntando-se quem seria.

— Trago um café para o sr. Potter. Quem é o se­nhor?

— Nemos. Sou responsável pela segurança do sr.Potter.

O homem olhou com atenção para o crachá de identificação na blusa de Lily e, então, a surpreendeu ao abrir a porta para que ela entrasse.

—Vá em frente, srta. Evans.

O escritório da presidência das indústrias Potter era vasto e decorado em um estilo contemporâneo de muito bom gosto. Porém, estava desanimadoramente vazio.

Perdida, Lily perambulou pelo ambiente até ouvir um barulho vindo de uma das portas abertas do outro lado da enorme sala.

A pulsação dela acelerou ao entrar pela porta que dava em um hall. Franziu a testa e olhou para a direita e para a esquerda.

—Quem está aí? — Uma voz familiar inquiriu com impaciência.

Tomada pela preocupação de que mais uma vez acabaria irritando James, Lily virou-se para a esquerda e respondeu:

—Fiz café para o senhor, sr. Potter...

Deu mais um passo, entrando em outro ambiente, e se deu conta que havia cometido um erro. Acabava de entrar em um closet repleto de espelhos e roupas.

Notou que havia um banheiro do lado direito do aposento, alguns segundos antes de James Potter surgir de lá de dentro com os cabelos molhados e a camisa branca desabotoada (**N/A: **_Harlequim babando agora!.)_ . O peito moreno e musculoso estava à mostra. Os pés descalços, por debai­xo das calças imaculadas feitas sob medida que lhe cobriam as pernas.

—Ai, meu Deus! Sinto muito! — gaguejou Lily, extremamente envergonhada.

Surpreso em vê-la, visto que seus seguranças eram altamente eficientes ao garantir sua privacidade, James a observou atentamente. Estava impressionado por ela ter conseguido passar pela segurança. No entanto, ao deixar que a beleza dela enchesse seus olhos e provocasse uma resposta sexual imediata, seus instintos primitivos assomaram. Concluiu que apenas o destino poderia ter criado aquela oportuni­dade tão fortuita. Afinal, ela havia entrado na sua suíte particular sem pedir licença ou ser convidada, e os dois estavam sozinhos, em um lugar onde ninguém se atreveria a importuná-lo.

—Achei que fosse mais uma sala de reuniões...não fazia ideia.

Constrangida demais para encará-lo, Lily esta­va prestes a se virar e sair do quarto rapidamente:

— Por favor, perdoe minha intromissão.

— Trouxe café? Para mim? — James a recebeu com um sorriso malicioso. — Que gentileza a sua.

O impacto descomunal daquele sorriso lindo e sensual deixou Lily totalmente aturdida. Sentiu uma sensação incômoda e o ar faltou de repente. Não ia permitir que sua atenção se fixasse além da altura do queixo dele. Sabia que tinha algo a dizer, porém, subitamente, a memória havia se transforma­do em uma gigante e horrível lacuna.

— Sr. Potter... com licença — conseguiu balbuciar, sem ar.

— Não.

Enquanto a estudava, James descobria que os olhos dela, verde-esmeralda, tinham um fulgor de ti­rar o fôlego. Achou exótico e singular o contraste en­tre a pele muito branca e seu cabelo cor de cobre. Toda vez que a analisava, encontrava algo de novo para apreciar.

—Como?

Ela não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo, estudando cada detalhe com um interesse que não conseguia disfarçar. O rosto moreno de pele macia acentuava o brilho dos olhos ora castanhos ora verdes, o nariz altivo e a boca fina criavam um conjunto másculo e irresistivelmente belo.

— Disse não, não lhe dou licença — respondeu James calmamente, enquanto retirava a xícara da bandeja que ela segurava, com as mãos petrificadas.

Deixou a xícara em uma das prateleiras do local e voltou a encará-la.

— Quero que fique e converse um pouco comigo.

— Conversar? — repetiu Lily, confusa, esfor­çando-se valentemente para recobrar a concentração.— Ah, claro, obviamente, o senhor quer saber o que estou fazendo aqui.

— Isso, já pude concluir por conta própria —murmurou James, com um tom divertido e sensual de homem acostumado às investidas femininas.

Desconcertada com a resposta, Lily ruborizou-se e arregalou os olhos.

—Tenho certeza que o senhor não tem dúvidas que sou a única culpada pela apresentação não poder  
ter ido adiante.

James envolveu uma das mãos na de Lily, brincando com seus dedos trémulos e frios, em um gesto relaxante.

—Está muito nervosa.

Parecia que ela ia desfalecer. O calor da mão dele, o roçar macio dos dedos sobre a parte inferior de seu pulso, provocavam pequenas contrações em seu corpo. Apesar de surpresa pelo toque inesperado, também estava encantada. Não tinha dúvidas que ele não mantinha segundas intenções com aquele contato fisico, ainda assim encontrava dificuldade em respirar.

—Foi por isso que tropecei ontem.

James levantou a manga da camisa, deixando à mostra o relógio caro.

—Em dez minutos você não será mais minha fun­cionária — ele anunciou. — Terei que esperar tanto assim para beijá-la?

Os olhos verdes de Lily arregalaram-se ao limite máximo. Ficou perplexa com a pergunta.

_Terei que esperar tanto assim para beijá-la? _Ele estava dizendo que a achava atraente e tal revelação a deixou aturdida. Ele sentia o mesmo que ela? A ale­gria a invadiu e espantou uma de suas maiores virtu­des: a prudência. Porém, estava tão tensa que os mús­culos doíam, literalmente.

James se aproximou com a habilidade de um profissional, mas no íntimo estava ciente do desejo que corria com muito mais força e ardor do que estava acostumado. Notou que seus dedos longos e more­nos vacilaram ao tocar os ombros dela. Foi um sacri­fício conseguir dominar o intenso desejo que o asso­mou de deixá-la para junto de seu corpo.

Gostou da evidente dilatação das pupilas dela e do gemido sur­do que ela soltou quando ele ergueu uma das mãos para soltar o rabo-de-cavalo que caía sobre a nuca de Lily.

— Meu cabelo... — disse ela, surpreendida. Não tinha muita noção das palavras que exprimia naquele instante, pois estava nervosa e ansiosa demais para formular um único pensamento, muito menos uma frase que fizesse sentido.

James puxou com delicadeza os longos cabelos para a frente, fazendo com que emoldurassem seu rosto. O sensual contraste entre os fios acobreados e a textura perfeita da pele de Lily o deleitavam.

— É magnífico... deveria deixá-lo sempre solto.

— Ia ficar caindo em cima de mim — murmurou ela com uma risada nervosa.

—Pois eu quero que caia em cima de mim.

James entrelaçou os dedos sobre as madeixas luminosas e inclinou o rosto orgulhoso. Lily mal podia esperar que ele a beijasse, e a ansiedade a constrangeu. Não era algo decente e sensato estar tão de­sesperada por um beijo, mas o sentimento era mais forte que a razão. Bem na altura dos quadris, sentia uma pressão tão forte e quente que mal conseguia manter os pés parados. O coração batendo forte den­tro do peito e a respiração a traíam. Quase que imperceptivelmente, inclinou-se para a frente.

Lentamente, James passeou com a ponta da língua por todo o contorno carnudo e delicioso dos lá­bios de Lily, e ela gemeu. Depois, roçou a abertura da boca, incendiando-a. Lily estava nas nu­vens, mas tentou conter a vontade louca de corres­ponder à altura. Fechou as mãos em uma atitude desesperada para não perder o controle sobre si mesma. O corpo estava rígido, bem como os bicos dos seios. Tudo estava dormente. Queria abraçá-lo, mas não po­da permitir isso.

— Poderia devorá-la agora mesmo — sussurrou -James. Os olhos estavam mareados de desejo.

Levou uma das mãos até a cabeleira ruiva , puxando sua cabeça para trás.

A adrenalina pulsava nas veias de Lily. Ao fitá-lo, sentiu a euforia invadindo-a.

Com a boca sedenta, ele beijou a pele delicada do pescoço de Lily, provando cada centímetro com uma habilidade decidida e sensual que a fez gemer. Com a outra mão, pegou-a pela cintura, pressionan­do-a contra o corpo forte e esbelto. Quando finalmen­te buscou os lábios de Lily, ela já perdera o controle, desesperada por aquele beijo.

— Você é incrível — disse ele com a voz grave.

— Você também...

— Eu sei...

Lily o olhava com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, assombrada com a forte atração que sentia existir en­tre os dois. Não fazia sentido, mas havia um senti­mento de conectividade. Perdeu o equilíbrio, pois estava tonta e as pernas, bambas. Por um instante lembrou dos outros homens que havia beijado. Não sentira nada parecido à satisfação que sentia agora, e na maioria das vezes, as experiências tinham sido embaraçosas.

—Sabia que seria minha — declarou James com con­vicção, curvando-se e a envolvendo pela cintura, e erguendo-a sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Lily deixou escapar um gritinho seco com a atitude inesperada dele.

Quando a beijou novamente, ela acariciou os cabelos macios dele e abriu os lábios para que a língua de James a explorasse. O mundo começou a girar es­palhando uma bruma de excitação multicolorida. Lily estremeceu violentamente e ele a apertou com os braços antes de deitá-la em uma superfície macia. Lily olhou desconcertada ao redor e se viu em um quarto, deitada em uma cama. A insegurança e o pânico a paralisaram.

James pousou os dedos sobre o queixo delicado de Lily para que ela percebesse a cativante força de seu olhar.

—Quero você, _glikia mou._

A declaração a atingiu em cheio, como a coisa mais extraordinária. Acreditava nele, o que a fazia se sentir incrivelmente feliz e afortunada. O desejo carnal estava exposto em cada ângulo e expressão do rosto estranhamente lindo de James, emocionando-a. Algo, de repente, se libertou dentro dela, obstruin­do sua capacidade de raciocinar. Agiu por puro ins­tinto quando se inclinou na direção dele, à procura de sua boca desenhada com perfeição.

Ele a levantou, desabotoou-lhe a blusa e a despiu. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de sentir-se insegura, voltou a beijá-la com furor, ao mesmo tempo em que abria a parte de trás do sutiã. Um gemido quase inaudível produziu-se no interior da garganta de Lily, quando seus seios rijos tocaram o peito musculoso e bem definido dele. James emitiu um ruído de satisfação enquanto, com as mãos, en­volvia as curvas voluptuosas e alvas dos seios de Lily.

—Amo seu corpo, _glikia mou _— sussurrou ele contra os lábios vermelhos dela.

Enquanto Lily segurava a respiração, tomada pelo assombro por aquele momento de intimidade es­tar realmente acontecendo, James acariciava e mas sageava a pele excitada e macia dos rígidos, que imploravam por atenção. Sem qual­quer autodomínio, ela gemeu e estremeceu, em res­posta. Ofegante, sentia o doce pulsar do prazer sedu­tor que guiava as batidas do coração. Tamanha sen­sualidade nunca a havia consumido daquela forma, e não havia chance alguma de qualquer resistência.

James olhou para baixo na direção do rosto ado­rável de Lily com extremo deleite.

Apreciava sua inocência e naturalidade. Estava maravilhado com a capacidade dela de tomar o ato sexual algo tão simples. O ar admirado e surpreso de Lily com respeito aos próprios sentimentos dei­xou James desconfiado de que talvez ela não fosse tão experiente quanto as parceiras que tivera. Curiosamente, tal suspeita foi uma das coisas mais excitan­tes que sentira em muitos anos. Ignorou a voz da consciência que lhe dizia para ser mais circunspecto.

Desde a adolescência não se sentia tão intensamente excitado. Além disso, ela estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade. Que perigo havia em desfrutar daquele momento plenamente?

— Você é linda demais — disse ele cheio de lascí­via, descendo a saia até a coxa de Lily, despindo-a em seguida.

Ela estremeceu, perdida em sua admiração por ele. Apesar do prazer que sentia, era tímida. Quando fez uma tentativa atrapalhada de cobrir os seios, ele a impediu, e antes que Maddie pensasse em repetir o ato, levou a boca até um dos mamilos excitados e intumescidos, capturando-o entre os lábios. Com a ponta da língua, provocou-a ao extremo, até que ela sentis­se dor por tanta excitação.

Lily não entendia o que lhe ocorria naquele instante. O corpo arqueou-se completamente para fora da cama. Os quadris queimavam em resposta ao ponto úmido que pulsava entre suas pernas. James sentou-se para tirar a camisa e, em seguida, voltou a beijá-la, com voracidade.

Lily ficou eletrizada com o contato erótico do desejo sobre uma de suas coxas. A calça não era suficiente para esconder a excitação de James.

— Viu só o que você fez comigo? — perguntou ele com a voz áspera, tomando uma das mãos dela e a levando até sua calça.

— Estou louco por você.

— James...

Ao ouvir seu nome soar nos lábios dela, teve a reação impulsiva de envolvê-la com uma sofreguidão que a excitou ainda mais.

—Você é irresistível — murmurou ele antes de beijá-la ardentemente e ajeitá-la de maneira que pudesse retirar sua calcinha com rapidez.

Lily ficou tensa, subitamente, sentindo-se extrema e perigosamente nua e vulnerável. O que esta­va fazendo? Que diabos estava fazendo? Uma voz em seu inconsciente gritou.

Tudo bem que adorava James Potter e que o idolatrava desde os 14 anos. Porém, isso por acaso queria dizer que a primeira chance que aparecesse tinha de ir às últimas consequências? Esquecer seus princípios e fazer amor com ele?

Os dedos esguios de James começaram a brincar com a intimidade de Lily. Era volúpia demais, e ela sentia que estava prestes a sair do próprio corpo. A razão e a dúvida ficaram suspensas no ar. Só de pensar no que estava por vir, suava e tremia.

Finalmente, ele chegou à intimidade entre as co­xas de Lily. O corpo inteiro dela sofreu uma leve convulsão, por causa da sensibilidade da região. O desejo e a ansiedade causavam dor física. Sua reação intensa a fez gemer e ter espasmos involuntários, enquanto ele explorava sua intimidade.

Uma sensação de múltiplos sentimentos fez com que ela esquecesse quem era ou onde estava. Tam­pouco queria saber. Estava no limite de perder o controle. Uma experiência que jamais pensou que exis­tisse.

— Não posso mais... — balbuciou ela ofegante, movendo a cabeça para a frente e para trás no travesseiro, incapaz de registrar o que dizia.

Sentindo um calor abrasador como jamais experi­mentara, James não precisava de um segundo convite. Retirou a calça e saiu rápido da cama. Abriu a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e pegou um preservativo. E poucos segundos depois James penetrava Lily. Com um gemido de satis­fação, ele forçou passagem, de forma sensual e ávida. No mesmo instante, tocou uma frágil barreira que se encontrava no caminho que a fez soltar um gemido de dor e espanto. Surpreso com o obstáculo, ele se deteve, incerto e incrédulo, e olhou interrogativamente no fundo dos olhos verdes e escuros de prazer.

— _Theos mou... _Lily, não pode ser.

Por um instante o mundo real tombou sobre eles. Ela retornou aos seus medos e inseguranças. A pulsa­ção voluptuosa e ansiosa ainda dominava o corpo insuportavelmente tenso. O calor, ocasionado pela invasão passional de James, voltava a consumi-la, agora que o desconforto inicial já havia diminuído.

Ele estava completamente perplexo.

Ela fechou os olhos e disse a si mesma que era tarde demais para se preocupar e o envolveu com os braços, encorajando-o silenciosamente. Um estremecimento do corpo poderoso e esbelto de James e, então, ele se entregou novamente aos instintos, saindo de dentro dela apenas para voltar a penetrá-la com mais avidez e intensidade. O autocontrole voltou a se dissipar, abala­do pela pressão que o sexo fazia em suas entranhas, provocando desejo incontrolável em Lily.

Ele voltou a possuí-la com força e paixão. Ela gemeu de prazer. Era algo delirante que, uma vez iniciado, só fazia aumentar. Até que, finalmente, ela chegou ao clímax, em um crescendo de explosão físi­ca. Ondas gloriosas de êxtase atingiram o corpo tré­mulo até que cada um de seus órgãos se rendesse so­bre a cama em puro êxtase.

James acariciou os fios cor de cobre que caíam sobre o rosto suado de Lily. Pressionou os lábios sobre a testa delicada e febril e a beijou suavemente. De repente, sentiu um estranhamento perturbador, porque nunca havia feito carícias após o ato sexual.

Incomodado com aquela constatação, ergueu o belo e arrogante semblante. No momento em que ela se afastou para o outro lado da cama, porém, James a prendeu com uma das pernas fortes e pesadas, puxando-a de volta. Sentia-se insaciável ao lado de Lily.

Jamais experimentara uma relação tão incrível. Sua experiência se tornara uma rotina enfadonha, e de repente transformou-se em momentos de erotismo e excitação.

Ela representava magnífica descoberta. Com mo­vimentos sutis, James a moveu para mais perto e re­tirou o lençol para que pudesse observar o colchão. Havia uma mancha de sangue no lençol. Ela havia perdido a virgindade com ele!

Por um lado, estava sinceramente chocado por ter tirado proveito de uma mulher totalmente inexperiente. Por outro, sentia-se especial e orgulhoso por ela ter se entregado a ele. Pouco dado a arrependi­mentos tolos, James ignorou um raro sentimento de culpa que tentava dominar sua consciência e se rego­zijou com a torrente erótica que experimentava. Ele a havia descoberto. Ele a tinha despertado... ela era toda sua.

O telefone na cabeceira da cama acendeu e vibrou. James o atendeu. Era Nemos, lembrando-o que o jatinho estava à espera para levá-lo a Berlim.

Ao ouvir a conversa em grego, Lily saiu do transe no qual se encontrava e recobrou a consciên­cia. O desalento a invadiu. Estava realmente conster­nada e confusa por ter permitido que aquilo tivesse acontecido entre eles. Criada por uma avó que havia lhe ensinado que era a mulher quem impunha os limites ao homem, imediatamente sentiu-se culpada pelo ocorrido.

Depois de desligar o telefone, James notou algo que o tirou do estado de satisfação. As sobrancelhas escuras curvaram-se de desgosto.

—O preservativo furou.

Sentando-se bruscamente, desesperada para sair correndo dali e medindo a distância entre a cama e a porta, Lily ficou petrificada com a notícia.

—Está usando algum tipo de anticoncepcional?

James perguntou sem se alterar, porém, considerando o impacto de tamanha calamidade e mal conse­guindo conter os calafrios de tal imprevisto.

Sem condições de lidar com as consequências de uma gravidez acidental, Lily ficou pálida. Parecia que já estava sendo punida pela má conduta e desvario de seu ato.

O que era a vergonha e a humilhação comparadas à radical mudança de vida de conceber uma criança?

—Não — murmurou ela, completamente tensa.

James notou que ela estava tão longe, na cama, quando podia.

— Não deve ser nada. Vai ficar tudo bem. Acidentes acontecem, e não vai ser esse que acabará em desastre.

— Claro — concordou ela secamente, mas o sentimento de culpa aguçou-se. Lógico que, assim como ele, ela não queria uma gravidez. No entanto, a res­posta dele evidenciou a suspeita dolorosa de que havia feito papel de tola e agido como uma mulher fácil.

Inclinou-se para apanhar a blusa que estava no chão. Queria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

—Lily...

Com movimentos impetuosos, ela continuava apanhando seus pertences pelo chão. O rosto estava ru­borizado pela vergonha.

—Não há nada o que conversar — interrompeu-o com um murmúrio. Queria evitar qualquer discussão a respeito do acontecido e fugir dali. — Vou ficar bem.

Desacostumado a ser interrompido, James saiu da cama assim que Lily desapareceu dentro do ba­nheiro e fechou a porta. As sobrancelhas ergueram-se demonstrando surpresa.

Atrás da porta, Lily estava concentrada em recompor a sanidade mental e corporal. Havia acabado de dormir com um homem que mal conhecia. Come­tido um erro atrás do outro. Obviamente, ele ficara com péssima impressão dela. Quem acreditaria que havia entrado sem permissão na suíte presidencial do chefe apenas para servir um cafezinho? Claro que ele havia deduzido que aquela atitude tinha sido um con­vite dos mais vulgares, pensou, revoltada consigo mesma. Como pôde ser tão incrivelmente estúpida? Um homem rico e lindo como ele devia estar acos­tumado a receber tipos de assédios como aquele sem­pre.

Tão silenciosamente quanto podia, abriu a porta e saiu.

James observou os grandes olhos verdes arregalados e mortificados, e reparou que sua presença a in­comodava. Como jamais uma mulher havia olhado para ele daquele jeito, supôs que havia tido uma im­pressão equivocada.

—Tenho de pegar um avião.

— Claro — murmurou Lily.

— Nos falamos quando eu voltar para Londres.

Eu... — Antes mesmo de saber o que dizer, de­ dos longos envolveram suas bochechas. Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um breve porém intenso beijo que a silenciou por alguns instantes.

— Vou ligar para você — disse ele casualmente, como de costume.

— Não... não ligue — respondeu Lily bruscamente. O rosto ardia e os lábios estavam dormen­tes. Estava furiosa por ter ficado ali parada e aceitado o beijo de despedida sem nem mesmo ter tentado evitar.

James estava quase chegando ao banheiro quan­do parou. Franziu a testa e a encarou, imaginando que talvez não tivesse entendido bem.

— Sei que vai querer esquecer tudo que aconteceu aqui — acrescentou ela, sentindo-se extremamente  
desconfortável com a situação.

— Não, neste caso. Entrarei em contato, _glikia __mou._

E dessa forma insolente James lançou-lhe seu sorriso de homem astuto e se dirigiu ao chuveiro.

Sua autoconfiança era inabalável: as mulheres reagiam ao seu charme com intenso desejo. Ela mal con­seguira encará-lo, mas a boca macia havia se rendido sem resistência. Será que ela estava achando que ele tinha inventado uma desculpa para não voltar a vê-la? Quase deu uma risada ao pensar nessa possibili­dade, enquanto se maravilhava com a ingenuidade dela. Era bem capaz que estivesse um pouco impressionada com ele e com a rapidez com que as coisas ti­nham ocorrido. Em breve iria superar aquela fase sensível, refletiu com o cinismo que lhe era inerente. Com sua ajuda, a vida sem graça de Lily, no futu­ro, se tornaria algo bem mais estimulante e interes­sante. Ela seria a atração principal em sua cania por um bom tempo...

* * *

**N/A:** Tcharam! Gostaram?! Deixem reviews! Beijãããão


	4. Capitulo três

Ao sair do escritório da presidência, Lily olhou o corredor e ficou aliviada em descobrir que a maioria da equipe de funcionários já havia ido embora. Com passos rápidos chegou ao elevador, levando a bolsa e a jaqueta no braço. Estava a ponto de entrar quando Nemos a interceptou.

— O sr. Potter mandou que eu a levasse em casa - informou o segurança grego. — O carro a está esperando na entrada lateral.

- Não, obrigada, prefiro ir sozinha — murmurou ela, relutante.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, ela entrou rapidamente. Lily voltou a respirar com tranquilidade apenas depois que saiu do edifício. Sabia que nunca mais iria às indústrias Potter. No onibus, durante todo o percurso até em casa, foi atormentada pelas lembranças na suíte de James.

Não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva de si mesma.

O que acontecera para que se comportasse daquele jeito? Oferecer seu corpo a um homem que era quase um desconhecido!

Nove anos haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que viu James Potter. Tinha apenas 14 anos quando ele havia visitado sua irmã, Petunia, no hospital.

Aos 22 anos, enquanto recebia severas críticas da mídia pelo estilo de vida boêmio e mulherengo, ironicamente, James doava, em silêncio, uma quantidade considerável de tempo e dinheiro à causa das crianças com doenças terminais.

Apesar de ter nascido em um mundo de luxo e privilégios inimagináveis, James sentou-se ao lado de Petunia e conversou com ela como se fossem bons amigos. Ao descobrir que a menina idolatrava o vocalista de uma famosa banda de adolescentes, levou o rapaz ao hospital onde Petunia passou suas últimas semanas de vida, realizando assim, o maior sonho dela. Petunia havia ficado tão emocionada que não parou de falar do encontro com o vocalista até os últimos minutos de vida.

Lily nunca esqueceu a felicidade que ele próprio porcionara a sua única irmã. No entanto, reconhecia, agora, que havia idealizado um James quando, na verdade, ele sempre fora um estranho. Ao perceber que ele se sentia atraído por ela, ficou envaidecida. James era uma tentação incrivelmente selvagem.

Apenas no momento em que se deitou, lembrou do acidente com o preservativo, e empalideceu, temerosa. Ela só podia esperar que James estivesse certo e que não haveria consequências. Lily achava inimaginavel que pudesse estar grávida por ter dormido com alguém que jamais aceitaria ser pai de seu filho.

* * *

Os dias passaram devagar para Lily. Estava nervosa, preocupada e infeliz. A paz foi invadida por uma perturbadora agitação interna. Cada vez que o celular tocava, atendia rápida e desesperadamente. Era a agência de empregos ou o supermercado que estava trabalhando nos fins de semana. Quando percebeu que não fazia nada mais que esperar uma ligação de James, sua raiva de si mesma aumentou, era dolorosamente evidente: havia sido usada e descartada como se não valesse mais que um jornal velho.

No sábado, alguém bateu à porta. Lily prendeu o cabelo despenteado e a abriu, levando um susto ao ver o chefe da segurança de James.

— O sr. Potter quer que almoce com ele — disse Nemos. — Ele vem buscá-la em uma hora.

Lily fitava o segurança enquanto tentava absorver a mensagem tão inesperada. Não era bem uma mensagem, soara mais como uma intimação da realeza, refletiu, observando os passos de Nemos descendo a escada, sem esperar por resposta. Estava claro que ninguém recusava um convite de James Potter.

Lily fechou a porta e se apoiou nela. Uma onda de incredulidade a abateu. Por uma semana havia ignorado sua existência e agora dava , na forma de um almoço de última hora, como se fosse um imperador e ela, sua serva. Não iria de jeito nenhum!

Porém, por uma fração de segundos, sentiu uma satisfação por saber que ele não a tinha esquecido completamente. Mas não podia ser ingênua e se contentar com tão pouco. Como ele tinha a coragem de agir como se ela fosse sua escrava, à sua total disposição!

A culpa era dela, pensou, por não ter se dado o respeito naquele dia no escritório. Doía ter de admitir que tinha se comportado como uma qualquer. E agora, ele a tratava como tal, sem qualquer consideração. E se entrasse no jogo, acabaria ainda mais machu­cada.

Pelo menos havia aprendido a lição, concluiu, com pesar. Trocou de roupa e se preparou para ir para cumprir seu turno no supermercado. Quando bateram à porta novamente, já estava pronta para sair. Antes que Nemos tivesse tempo de abrir a boca, ela o cortou:

— Eu não irei. Não vou voltar a ver seu chefe nun­ca mais. Depende de você como vai explicar isto a ele.

Nemos não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Fez uma cara de consternação e enrijeceu os traços já fortes do rosto. Parecia furioso, o que surpreendeu Lily, porque achava que Nemos fosse um homem plácido e de bom temperamento. A campainha tocou pela ter­ceira vez e ela impertigou-se, impaciente. Abriu a porta com agressividade.

Era James. Sua presença a espantou, pois acreditava que seria Nemos.Pelo visto, o magnata grego estava esperando na limusine.

Com seu olhar devorador, James fitava obsessivamente os vívidos olhos verdes e a boca rosada, car­nuda e suave de Lily. A pele branca e os cabelos caídos até o ombro o atraíam. Durante toda a semana, sempre que relaxava e conseguia não pensar em tra­balho, Lily aparecia em pensamentos eróticos. Pessoalmente, a feminilidade extravagante dela era ainda mais estimulante. Mesmo sem maquiagem e superprodução, era um espetáculo.

Aproveitando a distração dela, abriu a porta suavemente e entrou na casa. À primeira vista, ficou as­sombrado com os móveis velhos e feios do pequeno cômodo. Havia muito tempo não tinha tido contato com tanta penúria. A distância entre as classes so­ciais nunca estivera tão clara. Mas James estava onde queria e nem mesmo uma avalanche o tiraria dali.

Lily, por sua vez, estava espantada com a presença dele. O ritmo do coração foi aumentando estri­dentemente em seus ouvidos. Desde o cabelo preto até os olhos castanho-everdeados, o queixo perfeito, ele a atraía, por completo.

Com um terno preto, ele era a personifica­ção da elegância impecável. Bonito demais. Lily lembrou-se das noites maldormidas por causa dos so­nhos proibidos e passionais que tanto queria esque­cer. Era intensa a mortificação que sentia pelo signi­ficado de seus pensamentos.

—Nemos não soube explicar o porquê de sua ausência — disse James calmamente.

O tom de voz forte e profundo e o sotaque carrega­do despertaram Lily de seu estado de perplexida­de. Surpresa ao notar que o estava comendo com os olhos, ergueu o queixo em um ângulo desafiador.

—Precisa de uma explicação? Pois lhe dou: eu não quero almoçar com você.

Desde o início James apreciou a beleza daquela ruiva pequenina à sua frente, mas a fala simples e a falta de afetação aumentavam sua atração por ela.

Agora, uma impaciência sensual corria por seu corpo. Não entendia o comportamento dela. Sabia apenas que queria levá-la para a cama de novo. A agonia do desejo por ela havia se acumulado durante aquela semana atribulada de reuniões e viagens.

—Eu falei que não queria que me ligasse — falou Lily com as mãos fechadas, tensa.

Os olhos de James desceram lentamente, esmiuçando com cuidado a boca rosada e carnuda de Lily.

A pele clara corou e Lily baixou os cílios espessos para disfarçar os olhos que denunciavam seu desejo.

— O que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro.

— Que bobagem, _glikia mou _—disse James, insolente. O tom de voz refletia a convicção tão instin­tiva quanto sua incapacidade de aceitar recusas.

A confiança arrogante dele irritou Lily.

—Foi uma bobagem minha!

James ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Por acaso tem namorado?

— Não! Se namorasse, jamais teria me comportado daquele jeito.

—Não teria tanta certeza disso. As mulheres sem­pre são infiéis quando encontram um partido melhor— provocou James, cínico.

A raiva a descontrolou e ela quase o atacou.

—Só se for as mulheres que você conhece. Eu não sou assim.

—Talvez. Foi por isso que me deu o prazer e a honra de ser o seu primeiro homem?

Aquela constatação a deixou em estado de choque. Ainda mais da forma como fora dita. Era quase uma humilhação. A atitude petulante dele só fazia aumentar o arrependimento de Lily em ter se entregado com tanto ímpeto e se exposto daquele jeito.

—Não quero falar sobre isso. Posso garantir que não é orgulho para nenhuma mulher ter relações com um homem tão insensível como você!

James já estava acostumado a que lhe chamassem de insensível, mas apenas sutilmente ou sussur­rado ao ouvido. E sempre que uma mulher ficava tris­te, ele a satisfazia com sexo pleno e tudo ficava bem. Era a primeira vez que questionava suas habilidades de amante inveterado.

—Está brava comigo porque não liguei para você? — murmurou ele. — Sou muito ocupado, e não devo desculpas por isso.

A entonação que ele usou soou como uma provo­cação para Lily, que já estava bastante exaspera­da. Cada sílaba tocava-lhe os nervos. Os olhos verde-esmeralda brilharam intensamente e as bochechas coraram ardentemente.

— Vejo que não está acostumado a pedir desculpas. Obviamente, as pessoas permitem que você seja grosseiro, agressivo e arrogante.

—Não esqueça do insensível — acrescentou James Potter, enquanto os olhos castanhos e debochados a observavam com genuína surpresa.

Ne­nhuma mulher jamais havia ousado criticá-lo ou insultá-lo daquela forma. Estava afrontado e não conseguia acreditar que ela realmente estivesse falando com ele com tanto desrespeito.

— Sim, isso também! — disse, ofegante, deixando que toda a raiva acumulada fosse liberada.

—De repente, você manda um de seus funcionários para me informar que tenho um almoço com você... sem se importar se quero ou posso ir. Depois manda que venham me buscar. Tudo isso como se es­tivesse me fazendo um favor. Está tão acostumado a ter as mulheres aos seus pés que acha que sou igual?

Ele se aproximou de Lily com um movimento decidido e intimidador. Com uma das mãos ergueu seu queixo para que não pudesse desviar dele o olhar.

—Você fez por onde, _glikia mou._

O aroma exótico do perfume dele inebriou Lily. Presa ao olhar fixo dele, surpreendeu-se com a sensação de prazer sexual em seu corpo. Os mamilos enrijeceram, pressionando o tecido do sutiã, deixando-a tensa e insegura.

—Eu...

—E o desejo que sente por mim ainda está presen­te em cada olhar que me dá, porque o sexo foi fantástico — falou James enfaticamente.

A memória suscitou bruscamente a vívida imagem do corpo esbelto e forte de James embalando-a, a dor da iniciação, que foi seguida por ondas de prazer. O que acontecera realmente havia sido fantástico. Porém, não era exatamente o que ela sonhara na infância, pensou, frustrada. Faltavam outros ingredien­te, mais duradouros e plenos.

—E isso é tudo que quer, não é? Sexo e nada mais.

James tocou suavemente os grandes cachos de Lily e falou em voz baixa e firme:

—Quero você. Farei tudo o que for preciso para ter você.

Com grande esforço, Lily se desvencilhou, afastando-se, e respirou fundo. Mal conseguia disfar­çar o tremor.

—Por quanto tempo?

James fez uma longa pausa, refletindo como poderia responder a tal pergunta. Lily observava, admirada com a atitude sofisticada e tranquila dele.

Era lindo, uma obra de arte masculina e forte. Era de­mais para ela. Como diria uma colega de trabalho: "Muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho."Já sabia que aquela história não teria futuro. Se a tratava as­sim agora que estava fortemente atraído por ela, ima­gine quando começasse a perder o interesse, quando ela deixasse de ser novidade. O orgulho e o bom sen­so finalmente voltaram à mente de Lily.

—Não daria certo... já começou mal — argumentou com segurança.

O cinismo iluminou os traços bronzeados e sensuais do rosto dele.

—E isso é um problema? Acha, mesmo, que vou pensar mal de você só porque mostrou que tem tanto furor e ímpeto sexual quanto eu?

Lily o olhou desconfiada.

—E não pensa? Quer dizer, você costuma tratar todas as mulheres assim?

Pego de surpresa, James respondeu com um olhar sedutor, mas de nada serviu, pois ao ver as horas Lily ficou aflita.

— Não pode ser! Vou chegar atrasada ao trabalho!

—Trabalho? Você trabalha nos fins de semana tambem?

—Sim. — Pegando a bolsa e a jaqueta, Lily abriu a porta. — Tenho de ir — anunciou nervosa.

James saiu e se virou para observá-la fechar a porta.

—Onde trabalha?

—Em um supermercado aqui perto.

Lily desceu as escadas em tempo recorde. E James a seguiu.

—A que horas sai?

Já na rua, Lily avistou a limusine preta com janelas blindadas, e um homem bem vestido de óculos escuros esperando, atentamente. No instante em que James saiu da portaria do prédio, dois outros ho­mens do outro lado da rua ficaram em alerta. James era protegido em todos os lugares aonde ia. Ele não vivia uma vida comum como os demais mortais.

—Lily? Vai responder à minha pergunta?— perguntou James secamente.

—Às seis horas. Mas por que quer saber? Homens como você não saem com garotas como eu!

* * *

Uma hora depois de chegar ao supermercado para trabalhar recebeu flores. Um buque glorioso de rosas amarelas e brancas. Nunca havia recebido flores, e a princípio achou que ocorrera um engano. Apenas quando viu o nome no envelope convenceu-se e leu o cartão.

_"Escolhi as rosas pessoalmente. Nos vemos às __seis horas, James."_

O riso inicial deu lugar a uma expressão de tristeza, logo após ler a mensagem. Apesar da tentação de ficar com ele, já tinha planos para aquela noite. Po­rém, ele era persistente, e ela adorava isso em um homem. Lembrou do gesto carinhoso que tivera para com sua irmã e que, apesar dos muitos defeitos, não era um homem ruim. Longe disso.

Será que ele tinha razão? Ela estava com raiva por­que ele não havia ligado ou a procurado antes?

No entanto, a arrogância dele a irritava. E não con­seguia esquecer da culpa que sentia por haver tido relações sexuais com ele de forma tão carnal e obscena. Além disso, James não escondia o fato de que o in­teresse por ela era exclusivamente carnal.

Um rela­cionamento não se mantinha sobre uma base tão frágil — pelo menos não o tipo de relacionamento que ela queria. Então, por que permanecia tão interessada em James? Por que as rosas haviam mexido tanto com ela?

Meia hora depois de chegar em casa, James voltou a bater em sua porta.

—Nunca perguntei como você descobriu meu endereço — comentou Lily, inquieta com a presense desconcertante dele.

—Tudo tem seu preço. Toda informação pode ser disponível em troca de um favor ou de uma boa recompensa.

Para Lily, a afirmação era exemplo de um modo de pensar contrários aos seus principios, o que a incomodava.

—Olha, mesmo que quisesse, não posso sair com você hoje — avisou, tentando encerrar a conversa o mais rápido possível.

— Como assim? — indagou ele, semicerrando os olhos desconfiado.

Ela não demonstrou que lamentava ou se arrepen­dia ao explicar que já tinha prometido fazer compa­nhia à vizinha idosa, que morava no andar de baixo, a filha que ficava o dia inteiro com a senhora, contava com Lily para poder sair um pouco e se divertir.

— Que admirável, _glikia mou. _— Um sorriso de aprovação surgiu nos lábios de James. — Mas, com certeza, vou achar alguém para substituir você.

— Não, não pode fazer isso. Não prometi sair com você hoje, e mesmo que quisesse, pois não quero, ja­ mais desapontaria meus amigos, muito menos na última hora — rebateu Lily — Quando prometo algo, cumpro. A sra. Vance ficaria muito desapontada se fosse deixada com um desconhecido. Você está sendo muito egoísta.

— Não me insulte de novo. Não vou tolerar isso! — Enfatizou o grego com um tom de voz frio _e _irritado.

Lily empalideceu e tentou se concentrar nas ro­sas que tinha arrumado em uma jarra de plástico. Suas emoções estavam desconexas e os olhos come­çaram a arder de repente.

—Somos como a água e o azeite.

—Na cama, somos como dinamite.

Envergonhada, Lily ficou ruborizada e evitou olhar na direção dele.

— Você tem de ir agora. Preciso ir para a casa da sra. Vance.

—Por acaso isso é uma piada? Está testando meus limites? — perguntou James, com arrogância. — Tenho de me ausentar de Londres amanhã bem cedo.

Relutantemente ela voltou a erguer a cabeça e encara-lo.

—Não é uma piada.

Com tranquilidade, James acariciou o longo e cacheado cabelo ruivo dela, a mais teimosa e sensual mulher que conhecera.O toque suave das pontas dos dedos dele a paralisou, de início, e em seguida a fez esquecer todas as razoes por que não queria e não deveria ceder aos encantos dele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e, involuntariamente, ela le­vou uma das mãos até o rosto dele, acariciando-o, su­bindo a mão até o cabelo preto e sedoso de James. Era a provocação de que precisava para que ele en­trasse em ação. Apossou-se dos lábios de Lily como uma tormenta de paixão e a colocou contra a parede com o corpo ágil e forte.

— E, então, o que é isso? — perguntou ele, provocando-a.

—Loucura — murmurou ela, enquanto James levava as mãos até as nádegas exuberantes dela, agarrando-as e erguendo-as para que Lily se encaixasse nele.

Colados um ao outro, ele foi até a cama e se sentou com ela entrelaçada na cintura.

—Quanto tempo temos? — perguntou ele, sôfrego.

Ela se sentia completamente dominada por ele, sua voz, seu cheiro, seu toque. Era uma sensação incri­velmente sexy. O sutiã estava apertado sobre os pei­tos fartos e os mamilos, rígidos e sensíveis. Enquanto o corpo estava cada vez mais vacilante, o coração acelerava de ansiedade. Inclinou-se, descansando o rosto no ombro forte e quente dele e analisou freneticamente a loucura que estava fazendo. Tentava con­trolar os impulsos da carne.

James a levaria para a cama de novo se permitisse. Estava realmente tão apaixonada por ele? Valia à pena se arriscar naquela aventura perigosa?

O embate de emoções a deixou perturbada, e com um movimento abrupto de negação afastou-se dele.

—Não podemos... não, absolutamente não. Precisamos nos conhecer melhor. Preciso de um tempo para não me arrepender depois. — A voz parecia falhar e soou hesitante.

James levantou da cama, impaciente e perplexo, e foi para a janela. Estava excitado. Uma frustração incontrolável misturada à incredulidade o deixou rí­gido. Não estava acostumado a passar por situações como aquela. Não se lembrava da última vez que uma mulher o tinha rejeitado. A intensidade do desejo que sentia por Lily o enervava. Era ela quem dava as cartas, agora. Curiosamente, tal desafio o estimulou. Ela possuía princípios e um caráter forte. E ele gosta­va dessas qualidades.

Lily sentiu-se tonta e precisou apoiar-se na mesa para não perder o equilíbrio. Jamais havia se sentido assim antes. Ficou petrificada ao considerar uma possibilidade assustadora para o seu estado. Se­ria possível que estivesse grávida? Será que os sintomas apareceriam tão cedo? Infelizmente, levaria mais uma semana até que pudesse acabar com a dúvi­da inquietante.

—Estarei em Marrocos durante a semana. Tenho uma casa nas montanhas. Lá encontro a privacidade e a paz que mereço — falou James calmamente. — Por que não vem e passa uns dias comigo?

— Marrocos? — Lily ficou aturdida com o convite.

—Disse que quer me conhecer melhor, _glikia mou _— ressaltou James delicadamente. — Essa seria a oportunidade perfeita. — Ele deixou o cartão pessoal na mesa. — Aqui está o número do meu celular, caso queira entrar em contato.

* * *

**N/A:** Uau! James é tãão sexy! . Espero que tenham gostado!! Deixem reviews!


	5. Capitulo quatro

Capitulo Quatro

Quando o helicóptero decolou do aeroporto Marrakech-Menara, Lily fechou os olhos com força. In­felizmente, ao fazer isso, sentiu-se terrivelmente ton­ta e desejou que a última etapa da viagem estivesse perto do fim. Talvez fosse a comida, ou talvez tivesse comido demais.

Não queria começar a imaginar que pudessem ser os primeiros enjoos de uma gravidez. Lembrou-se de que em poucos dias acabaria com aquela angústia, pois seu ciclo menstrual era bastante regular.

Lily havia saído da cidade de Londres pela ma­nhã, bem cedo. Já passava do meio-dia e fazia bastan­te calor. A blusa de manga cumprida e a calça de al­godão que havia escolhido para viajar grudavam na pele molhada pelo suor. O céu límpido, sem nenhuma nuvem, era de um azul-lilás profundo e muito bonito.

Até então, nada na viagem parecia real. Era a única passageira no jatinho particular com uma tripulação que tinha se mostrado, quase que embaraçosamente, ávida por agradá-la durante o vôo. Ao aterrissar, pas­sou rapidamente por um controle alfandegário e logo foi escoltada até um heliporto.

O helicóptero pousou e Nemos a ajudou a sair da aeronave. O edifício à sua frente era tão imponente que a fez perder o fôlego. As paredes com pés-direitos altíssimos estavam decoradas com desenhos geo­métricos e com colunas ornamentadas em cada um dos cantos. Lily ficou alguns segundos boquia­berta.

— É impressionante. Ele deve vir aqui com fre­quência.

— O patrão tem muitas propriedades. Faz bastante tempo que ele não visita esta.

Na entrada do hall principal, um chafariz de jade jorrava água de suas bicas sobre uma fonte trabalha­da com mosaicos. Pétalas de rosa boiavam sobre a água. Nemos a apresentou ao mordomo, Hamid, res­ponsável por uma grande equipe de empregados.

O edifício era enorme e suntuoso, construído ao redor de um amplo jardim ornamentado com palmei­ras e trepadeiras floridas abundantes e verdejantes. O interior da casa era opulento e elegante. Duas cama­reiras a guiaram até o andar de cima, onde um portal em formato de um buraco de fechadura separava o corredor principal do vão da escada. Lily teve a sensação imediata de ter sido transportada diretamente para um conto das _Mil e Uma Noites._

Ao entrar no quarto que lhe indicaram, Lily de­parou com uma suntuosa cama ornamentada com cortinas e enfeites banhados a ouro.

— Nossa... — sussurrou Lily, maravilhada.

O banheiro era igualmente espaçoso e no centro havia uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem, que estava sendo preparada por uma das camareiras, com óleos e sais minerais. Quando estava tudo pronto, Lily agradeceu as meninas em um francês sofrível e fechou a porta para se despir. Entrou na banheira e tentou relaxar.

Será que a decisão de ir ao Marrocos fora influen­ciada pela suspeita de que estava grávida? Era isso que a fazia se sentir tão ligada a ele? Ou estava ape­nas mentindo para si mesma e criando desculpas to­las em um esforço patético para evitar encarar a ver­dade constrangedora?

Desde a primeira vez que vira James Potter na sala de reunião Lily ficara obcecada por ele. Mes­mo na adolescência já nutria uma paixão platônica por ele, o que contribuiu para que ficasse ainda mais suscetível ao charme vibrante e à beleza excepcional dele. Fora para a cama com ele porque não consegui­ra resistir a seus encantos, e aceitara ir ao Marrocos pelo mesmo motivo. Finalmente, pensou com pesar, estava sendo honesta consigo mesma. Pena que o re­conhecimento dos fatos a tornava infinitamente mais vulnerável.

Com que tipo de mulheres James gostava de se envolver? Seria previsível como a maioria dos ho­mens? De repente, desejou que pudesse comprar aquelas revistas de mexericos repletas de fotos e no­tícias sobre a vida dos ricos e famosos. Porém, por mais curiosa que estivesse, sabia que não poderia comprar nada que fosse supérfluo no futuro. Havia ti­rado três dias de folga no trabalho, o que faria dife­rença no final do mês. Ficaria com menos dinheiro durante um bom tempo.

Ao sair do banho, um massagista a esperava do lado de fora. Atônita, Lily obedeceu às orienta­ções do profissional e se deixou massagear com óleos perfumados e relaxantes. Em seguida, fizeram suas unhas e o cabelo. Depois do banho de beleza, sentiu um sono incrível. Não conseguiu achar a mala com suas roupas e acabou vestindo um penhoar azul-turquesa de seda que encontrou sobre a majestosa cama. Adormeceu ali mesmo.

* * *

Quando Narcisa Black ligou para James na­quele mesmo dia, o jatinho estava parado em Paris para reabastecer.

— Tive uma outra idéia para o tema da festa de ca­samento — anunciou a noiva alegremente.

James fez uma careta de desânimo.

— António e Cleópatra! — gritou Narcisa entusias­mada.

— António e Cleópatra tiveram um casamento bí­gamo — revelou James sem paciência.

— Não acredito. Mentira! — Ela protestou. — Não foi isso que mostraram no filme que eu vi.

— António já era casado. Tinha uma esposa em Roma.

A tolerância de James estava se esgotando en­quanto ouvia Narcisa lamentar a notícia do outro lado da linha, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma sen­tença de morte. Alguma vez a tinha visto lendo um li­vro? Discutindo algo remotamente inteligente? James franziu a testa. A visível ignorância da noiva co­meçava a irritá-lo profundamente, pela primeira vez.

Quando finalmente chegou à sua isolada mansão no Marrocos, o sol já se punha no horizonte. Subiu as escadarias e foi até a suite principal. Deteve-se ao ver Lily adormecida sobre a ampla cama. As madei­xas que mais pareciam raios ondulados espalhavam-se sobre o travesseiro. O perfil delicado e pálido con­trastava com a boca voluptuosa e vermelha. A fenda carnuda entre os seios espessos e redondos estava exposta. A curva generosa e bem definida do bumbum marcava a seda do penhoar. James estava enfeitiça­do pelo poder de sedução dela e espantado com a in­tensidade do desejo que sentia naquele momento.

—Lily ...? — murmurou.

Ela se virou de frente e abriu os olhos. O ar faltou ao vê-lo a alguns passos de distância. Estava lindo como sempre. Tentou disfarçar o deslumbramento que sentia e se pôs sobre um dos cotovelos, levantan­do o rosto sonolento.

— Acabei adormecendo.

James despiu o terno preto e o co­locou sobre a cadeira mais próxima, com elegância.

— Fiquei preso em Paris... peço desculpas. Mas adorei encontrá-la aqui me esperando, _glikia mou._

— Este é um dos lugares mas fabulosos que já vi — confessou ela.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e tomou os lábios exuberantes de Lily, embevencendo-se com a lín­gua por cada milímetro de sua boca suave e quente, de uma forma tão carnal que a fez excitar-se nos bra­ços dele.

— Estou louco de desejo por você.

O corpo de Lily estava tenso e os mamilos rígi­dos, e ela temeu que pudessem ser notados através da fina seda do penhoar. Percebeu que precisava urgen­temente vestir algo menos provocante. Em um movi­mento abrupto que o pegou de surpresa, ela saiu da cama.

— Preciso vestir alguma coisa.

James a tomou pela mão para impedir que ela se afastasse. Seu instinto lhe dizia que ela já estava muit_o _medrosa e desconfiada e não era o momento de contar que o closet estava abarrotado de roupas de estilistas famosos e de grifes caras que ele havia mandado comprar exclusivamente para ela.

— Não. Não troque de roupa. Você está tão des­contraída e relaxada. E essa é uma das coisas que gosto em você. Não está obcecada com a aparência do cabelo, do rosto ou com o tipo de roupa que vai vestir. O jantar vai ser servido na varanda.

James foi ao telefone que estava sobre a cabecei­ra da cama e falou em uma língua que Lily não conseguiu identificar. Após desligar, começou a tirar a camisa.

— Preciso de um bom banho.

A atenção de Lily se deteve nos ombros nus e bronzeados e no peito com a quantidade perfeita de pêlos másculos, sem exagero. Ele se espreguiçou e ela pôde ver a musculatura rija desenhada na pele bronzeada e o abdómen reto e bem definido. Tentou controlar o desejo ao lembrar da sensação suave de seus dedos sobre as costas quentes e suadas de James, na primeira vez que fizeram amor.

Bastou que entrasse no banheiro para que ela dese­jasse sua volta. A prudência que lhe era natural a atormentava, no entanto, estava em uma batalha per­dida contra a realidade, que era o fato de se sentir simplesmente feliz por estar no Marrocos e em êxtase por estar com James. Por um momento, a força da­queles sentimentos a amedrontou, porém resolveu es­pantá-los. Qual o problema se já não era mais a mulher sensata e calma que acreditava ser? Caso se ma­chucasse, paciência. Como dizia o ditado, melhor amar e perder do que não ter amado nunca, lembrou ela, com alegre determinação.

Lily foi até o pátio onde uma linda mesa havia sido preparada para o jantar. O calor do dia agora dava uma trégua. Hamid ofereceu uma taça de suco a Lily que se sentou sobre um sofá opulento e con­fortável para terminar de ler um artigo que havia co­meçado durante o vôo.

— O que está lendo? — perguntou ele. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e mais bagunçados que o normal, quando se aproximou dela vestindo uma bermuda e uma camisa lis­trada, aberta no peito.

Lily contou sobre um político que foi flagrado traindo a esposa pela segunda vez em poucos meses.

— Tomara que a esposa mande-o passear. - Balançando a cabeça com ar de reprovação,Lily suspirou:

— Acho a infidelidade algo sórdido.

— Nem sempre — retorquiu James, disfarçando a surpresa e o desconforto com a opinião de Lily.

— Não pode estar falando sério. — Lily ficou abalada com a resposta, pois se tratava de assunto que mexia muito com ela. — É algo que causa muita mágoa e tristeza. Imagina o que essa pobre mulher e seus filhos adolescentes estão sofrendo agora!

— É desagradável — concordou James.

— Muito mais do que desagradável — refutou Lily, levantando-se bruscamente. — É errado! Minha mãe traía meu pai com o melhor amigo dele. Isso destruiu meu pai. Nunca seria capaz de trair a confiança de alguém de forma tão vil. Honestidade é sempre a melhor solução e lealdade significa muito para mim.

Os cilios negros disfarçaram o brilho escuro dos olhos dele.

— Dá para perceber.

— Se você não fosse solteiro, pode acreditar, não estaria aqui agora.

James disfarçou a expressão de surpresa com tal revelação, fez um sinal ao mordomo para que servis­se o jantar e ajudou Lily a se sentar. Foram leva­das à mesa inúmeras travessas de comida, enquanto James avaliava a situação. Lily não sabia que ele estava noivo.

Achava simplesmente que o mundo todo sabia que ele estava comprometido com Narcisa Black. Po­rém, Lily não tinha a menor idéia, pelo que tudo indicava. Obviamente, teria de contar a ela, reconhe­ceu ele, desanimado.

Aquele momento, porém, lhe parecia uma péssima hora. Justamente após a defesa veemente de Lily em prol da fidelidade não parecia adequado contar que estava noivo e que ia se casar com outra mulher. Principalmente porque Lily já havia dormido com ele e por estar seriamente determinado a convencê-la de que teria um futuro excelente como sua amante.

— Seus princípios são idealistas e românticos — comentou Jameis com tranquilidade. — Minha bisa­vó estaria de pleno acordo, mas ela tem mais de 90 anos e seus valores são inflexíveis, rígidos.

Lily comentou:

— Pelo visto, sou uma mulher antiquada, mas o tempo e a experiência, certamente, não vão alterar meu ponto de vista. Como são os outros membros da sua família?

— Tenho uma família enorme.

— Que sorte a sua.

Lily comeu com apetite voraz, e os lábios zom­beteiros de James não conseguiram evitar um sorri­so divertido.

— Não sobrou ninguém da minha família, e sinto muita falta dos meus parentes mais próximos.

Quando já haviam terminado a refeição, uma brisa suave atravessou a fina seda do penhoar e Lily se arrepiou, surpresa com a queda repentina da tempera­tura.

— Está ficando frio aqui fora.

— As noites no deserto são frias na primavera. — James a pegou pela mão e a levou para dentro.

Bastou um passo dentro do quarto suavemente ilu­minado para que ela decidisse que queria dividir aquela cama com ele, de todas as formas. Por que le­vantar uma barreira superficial entre eles? Era mes­mo algo justo ou honesto, quando ela também ansia­va por viver aquela experiência tão íntima e especial novamente?

Com a cabeça baixa, abriu um dos botões da ca­misa de James. Uma timidez súbita quase a domi­nou; era um grande desafio pedir a ele que fizesse amor com ela, depois de ter resistido durante o final da tarde.

— Não precisa esperar mais — disse ela, final­mente, sentindo o corpo trêmulo enquanto falava.

A declaração inesperada surpreendeu James ape­nas por alguns segundos. Sem perder tempo, a envol­veu, erguendo-a nos fortes e imponentes braços.

— Passarei as próximas 24 horas na cama com você, _pethi mou_

— Vá com calma — ela pediu timidamente. — E tenha cuidado.

— Cuidado com o quê?

Olhos brilhantes e imponentes a fitaram interrogativamente, como que pedindo que ela se expressasse melhor.

— O acidente com o preservativo... — ela o lem­brou, demonstrando desconforto em tocar no assunto.

— Esse é o tipo de acidente que acontece uma vez na vida. Não está preocupada com isso, está? — Ele a censurou. — Sua menstruação atrasou?

— Não... mas...

— Então não há por que se preocupar. Relaxe.

Ele a deitou na cama com um sorriso reconfortante, que a convenceu de que seus temores eram desnecessá­rios.

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui estou eu.Me desculpem pela demora!Espero que gostem desse cap e desse James safado além da conta!rs  
Nossa esse fim-de-semana li um livro da Lynne Graham que me deixou apaixonada! Chama-se "A Amante Comprada", e é simplismente divino! E dá pra encaixar super bem numa Lily/James! Então se vocês quizerem ler é só deixarem uma review que eu posto também!


	6. Capitulo cinco

**N/A:**Olá! Hoje a nota vem primeiro por que temos Nc17 nesse cap. Então se você não gosta, é menor de idade ou se principalmente seus pais não deixam você ler esse tipo de coisa PARE AGORA! Todos avisados? Bom cap ...Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

James acariciou as costas de Lily até chegar à nuca e ao cabelo, e a puxou de forma delicada, mas decidido, para que o encarasse. O olhar quente en­controu o dela com uma força que era pura sensuali­dade.

— Prometo que não vai se arrepender da minha companhia — declarou com voz rouca e sensual. — Vou lhe proporcionar uma vida com a qual nunca so­nhou.

— Não precisa me dar nada — declarou Lily, tentando decifrar o real significado das palavras dele. Porém, não conseguia se concentrar, pois algo bem mais poderoso e físico dominava seus pensamentos e sua atenção.

Suavemente, James brincava com o laço que prendia o penhoar de Lily. Ela prendeu a respira­ção, antecipando o que viria em seguida. Os seios es­tavam rígidos de desejo, os mamilos rosados e ma­cios estavam túrgidos nas extremidades. Entre suas coxas, sentia algo palpitar com mais intensidade. Ela se retesou, envergonhada pela profundidade de seu desejo.

— Espero que não tenha objeções a que eu lhe ofe­reça um pouco de prazer... — Provocou ele, forte­mente excitado e se deleitando com o efeito explosi­vo que ela exercia sobre sua libido.

— Prazer é b-bom — gaguejou Lily, enquan­to ele abria o penhoar, revelando a fartura dos seios alvos.

— Macio como veludo.

A voz dele era rouca e sensual, enquanto acariciava os seios de Lily. Com um gemido de satisfação, preencheu as palmas das mãos com os seios exube­rantes e deliciosos.

O prazer tomou conta dela por inteiro, extraindo de seus lábios entreabertos gemidos.

Com um movimento fluido, ele se afastou um pou­co e se despiu. O coração de Lily batia forte e as pernas estavam trêmulas. Apoiou a cabeça no traves­seiro e ficou admirando-o. Estava exageradamente curiosa e não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. James permanecia tão confiante despido quanto em seu terno.

E aquela autoconfiança era tão sensual quanto a elegância de seu corpo rijo e másculo. Descartou a úl­tima peça e, então, voltou rapidamente para a cama.

Regozijando-se, com os olhos arregalados de as­sombro, que ela tentava, sem sucesso, disfarçar, James beijou-a, e uma contração involuntária tensionou os músculos abaixo dos quadris de Lily. Ele enterrou a boca no torço dela antes de descer e, com os dentes, tocar-lhe de leve os mami­los. Ela gemeu, arquejando. Um desejo ardente e delicioso avivava o doce calor em seu ventre. Agarrou-se aos ombros dele, e, quando James se levantou le­vemente para beijá-la na boca, Lily aproveitou para explorar o torso musculoso, traçar a pelagem fina e macia do peito que conduzia ao sexo rijo dele.

— Mostre-me do que você gosta — sussurrou ela vacilante.

James lhe disse sucintamente e teve grande pra­zer em ser seu guia. Ela se dedicou com esmero e ino­cente entusiasmo à nova experiência. Foi uma aluna tão dedicada que James se viu forçado a concluir o exercício muito mais rápido do que imaginara.

Alguns segundos depois, ele conseguiu recobrar o controle e a beijou com sofreguidão.

— Você me tira do sério, _pedhi mou._

Fazer amor com ele havia intensificado seu desejo e seu grau de frustração. Estremeceu na segurança dos braços dele, ciente da sensação quente embaixo de seu ventre. Quando ele se deslocou, ela trincou os dentes para abafar um grito. O desejo era tão intenso que pressionou o rosto contra o ombro de James, embriagando-se com o perfume familiar da pele dele. Ele mudou de posição, abrindo-lhe as coxas e acariciando-a. O aumento repentino da temperatura a fez mover rapidamente os quadris para a frente e para trás. Para completar o estado de puro êxtase em que se encontrava Lily, James fez uso da boca, com habilidade e erotismo, procurando deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

— James... por favor.

— Se ainda está falando é porque não conseguiu desfrutar o suficiente.

A intimidade que existia ali era um doce tormento que a deixou fora de si, tamanha a satisfação. Uma ânsia desesperada a dominava e a pressão aumenta­va. Sentia muito calor, e no instante que a sensação irresistível se transformou em uma tortura libidinosa, o clímax a fez ter convulsões, e Lily se entregou ao êxtase.

James não perdeu tempo em encaixar o corpo sedento de forma que encontrasse passagem na car­ne sensível dela. E o fez com uma precisão implacá­vel. Ela respondeu com um gemido febril e descon­trolado.

Ele intensificou a penetração e uma excitação in­tensa a envolveu. O movimento poderoso de James enviava pequenas ondulações de prazer por todo o corpo de Lily. Ele lançava-se com ímpeto, com movimentos rápidos e decididos. Surpreendida, pois acreditava que não pudesse ocorrer novamente, Lily atingiu mais uma vez o clímax.

James saiu de cima de Lily e deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-a com ternura. Depois, apanhou uma das mãos dela e beijou seus dedos.

— Foi maravilhoso.

Não havia um único músculo que não estivesse do­lorido. Lily estava exausta depois de tudo e da in­tensidade de prazer. O ar condicionado estava conge­lando e a transpiração em seu corpo a fez tiritar.

— Está com frio? — perguntou James.

— Sim. Estranho, não? — murmurou ela.

_Ela estava quieta demais, _pensou ele. _Talvez esti­vesse sentindo-se desvalorizada? _Como sua experiência de vida lhe dizia que suas amantes sempre esperavam receber presentes, pensou que aquele era o momento de mostrar o guarda-roupa completo que havia mandado comprar para ela.

— Vou apanhar algo para você vestir — James disse, saindo da cama.

— Esqueci de trazer um agasalho. — Na verdade. Lily preferia ter tido a coragem de sugerir que o calor do corpo dele e as carícias logo a aqueceriam novamente. Porém, a insegurança ameaçava tomar conta de seu ser novamente. Agora que o que havia acontecido se transformara em um caso amoroso, percebia que não fazia idéia de como era viver esse tipo de relacionamento. Queria a certeza de que o que existia entre eles não era casual. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que estava sendo precipitada e carente, criando muitas expectativas antes da hora. Não ousaria pôr tudo a perder com perguntas e cobranças.

James entrou no closet e abriu as portas.

— Venha aqui... quero mostrar uma coisa.

Lily se levantou e vestiu a camisa que James havia despido. Perguntou-se o que haveria para ele mostrar a ela dentro de um guarda-roupa. Ao entrar, ficou em estado de choque.

— Todas estas roupas aqui são suas.

As sobrancelhas delicadas arquearam-se e Lily não disfarçou o desconforto.

— Como assim, minhas?

James deu de ombros:

— É um presente para você. Amanhã virá uma equipe de modistas para aceitar o que não ficar bom.

— Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!

— Deixa eu te contar um segredo - Disse James com humor na voz. - Eu não sou pobre.

Espantada com o que ouvia, Lily abriu uma das gavetas e passou os dedos sobre lingeries de seda e renda. Como ele ousava comprar-lhe roupa íntima? Trincou os dentes, irritada. Ficou observando o resto do vestuário pendurado no cabide e notou que as eti­quetas eram de um estilista muito famoso. O rubor surgiu em seu rosto.

— Não acredito que você realmente ache que é certo fazer esse tipo de coisa — disse seriamente, cruzando os braços. — Posso não ter roupas da moda, mas isso não significa que quero que você as compre para mim!

— Meu único intuito era agradá-la.

— Por acaso foi você que as escolheu? Por acaso sabe quais são as minhas cores preferidas? — per­guntou, abruptamente.

— Não — ele foi forçado a admitir, mordendo os lábios com impaciência. Qual era o problema dela? Por que não estava grata, como tantas outras mulhe­res haviam estado anteriormente? Por que era tão di­fícil satisfazê-la?

— Não faz idéia de quais são minhas cores favori­tas nem está interessado em saber. Quer que me vista como um bibelô para o seu bel-prazer, não para me satisfazer.

Faíscas despontaram nos olhos de James.

— Não é verdade.

— Se não gosta de mim do meu jeito, não há nada que possa fazer! — proferiu Lily com veemência, desafiadora. — E, pelo menos, tenha a sensatez de perceber que gastar milhares de libras com alguém como eu, só porque me levou para a cama, é algo bas­tante ofensivo! Não precisa ficar me lembrando que é milionário.

Aquela acusação deixou James furioso. Jogando as mãos para o alto em um gesto irritado, ele voltou para o quarto, possesso.

— Pare de falar como se minha riqueza fosse um defeito.

— Com certeza é uma barreira entre nós. Não sou uma prostituta que você precisa comprar com roupas e presentes. É assim que está me fazendo sentir!

— _Theos mou... _você é impossível! — exclamou James, mais frio que um iceberg. — Um presente não é um insulto e deveria ser aceito com graça e edu­cação. Sou um homem generoso e a sua atitude, sim, é ofensiva. Você não tem modos. E por falar nisso, nenhuma prostituta se esforçaria tão pouco para me satisfazer!

A crítica a atingiu em cheio. As lágrimas brotaram e arderam no canto dos olhos, visto que não estava acostumada com discussões tão violentas. E jamais lhe haviam dito que não tinha boas maneiras. No en­tanto, sentia que era errado aceitar um guarda-roupa tão absurdamente caro. Caso vestisse aquelas roupas compradas por ele, a sensação de inferioridade só aumentaria. No entanto, quem sabe, aceitando os presentes e vestindo-se de acordo com o mundo de James, a enorme disparidade social e financeira não se­ria amenizada e ele se sentiria mais confortável?, uma voz em seu interior sugeriu. Afinal, o que era certo fazer... o que era errado?

Atordoada com tantos pensamentos conflitantes foi até o terraço tomar ar e se acalmar. O ar frio da noite a fez se encolher em um dos sofás. Alguns minutosdepois uma das empregadas apareceu e lhe ofereceu um luxuoso cobertor de caxemira.

Do quarto, James ficou observando Lily co­brindo-se com o felpudo e quente abrigo que ele havia mandado para ela. Enrijeceu os maxilares em evidente sinal de insatisfação. Ninguém discutia com ele muito menos uma mulher. O que a tornava tão beligerante? Tão crítica com relação a ele?

Com uma postura prontamente decisiva e perspiscaz que o tornava tão temível no mundo dos negócios James abriu a porta da varanda e saiu atrás de Lily. Sem hesitar, pois estava acostumado a supe­rar qualquer obstáculo, inclinou-se, pegou-a no colo e voltou para o quarto.

Lily deu um gritinho, por causa do susto que le­vou.

Deixou-a na cama e a encarou desafiadoramente. Com o peito nu e uma calça jeans surrada, ficou ali parado alguns segundos sem tirar os olhos de Lily. Então, disse, apertando suas bochechas com de­licadeza:

— Achei que fosse vibrar com o novo guarda-rou­pa.

Lily fez cara de criança abandonada e ficou he­sitante:

— Me desculpe... não pensei pelo seu ponto de vista.

— Também não vi o seu lado. Você é diferente do resto das mulheres. Mas é por isso que a quero tanto.

James roçou os lábios molhados sobre os dela, como uma carícia, e depois intensificou o beijo. O gosto sedento do beijo dele a deixou sem ar. Pensamentos perturbadores que a estavam importunando, aos poucos, amainaram.

James deitou o corpo forte e poderoso sobre ela. demonstrando-lhe sua excitação. Um arrepio a asso­mou, deixando-a ardente. De repente, o desejava desenfreadamente, com uma ferocidade desvairada...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily se espreguiçou e buscou James com uma das mãos. O lugar ao seu lado esta­va vazio, e ela abriu os olhos. A porta do banheiro não estava de todo fechada e pôde ouvi-lo no banho. Olhou o relógio com um sorriso satisfeito e vagaroso. Eram quatro da tarde.

Mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, James havia voa­do com ela a Marrakech para o café-da-manhã em um fabuloso e tradicional hotel. Depois, a levou para co­nhecer uma das mais populares feiras do Marrocos, também naquela cidade. Tinham retornado para o castelo nas montanhas na hora do almoço. No terra­ço, onde foi servida a refeição, eles se sentaram sob as árvores e desfrutaram do ar primaveril do deserto.

Bem antes de o último prato chegar, eles já haviam saído da mesa para fazer amor.

O telefone tocou na cabeceira da cama. Havia no­tado que Jamess nunca deixava de atender a qual­quer ligação. Após um segundo de hesitação, ela al­cançou o aparelho e o atendeu. Uma enxurrada de pa­lavras estrangeiras a fez perceber que sua intenção de ser prestativa fora em vão.

— Perdão ... em que posso ajudá-la — perguntou Lily em inglês.

— Quem é você? Alguma secretária nova? — A mulher do outro lado da linha perguntou rispidamen-te. — Passe-me para o meu noivo.

Lily franziu a testa, confusa:

— Seu noivo? Quem gostaria de falar com ele?

— Narcisa. Quem mais? — A mulher respondeu com escárnio. — Vamos, chame logo ele... Não tenho o dia todo!

Lily pôs o telefone na cama com a mão trêmula. Descobriu que não estava conseguindo respirar di­reito. Curvou-se como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Devia haver algum mal-entendido, pen­sou. Talvez a mulher estivesse brincando ou mentin­do, por alguma razão. Afinal, James não seria capaz de enganá-la de forma tão vil. Seria? Não podia ser tão ingênua. Podia? Percebeu, com o coração aperta­do, que nunca havia perguntado se ele tinha alguma mulher. No entanto, James sabia que ela acreditava que ele fosse solteiro.

Levantou-se e vestiu o penhoar de seda turquesa que havia posto mais cedo. Enquanto amarrava o laço sobre a cintura com mãos trêmulas, pelo fone que ha­via deixado apoiado na cabeceira, ouvia a mulher que continuava falando com irritação e raiva.

James apareceu com uma toalha enrolada na cin­tura. Ela apontou para o telefone:

— Narcisa está na linha.

Ele ficou imóvel por apenas uma fração de segun­do e os traços do rosto elegantemente bronzeado e belo não o traíram nem por um instante. No entanto, naquele momento Lily soube que não havia ne­nhum mal-entendido, nenhuma piada ou mentira: o homem por quem havia se deixado apaixonar louca­mente estava comprometido com outra mulher. A temperatura do corpo despencou e ela começou a suar frio. O choque era tamanho que o estômago co­meçou a provocar desconforto em Lily.

James lançou um olhar arguto para ela. Estava pálida. Ele não conseguia se concentrar na conversa com Narcisa, que, como sempre, estava relacionada com um dos temas extravagantes e inapropriados da festa de casamento. Não tardou muito a encerrar a conversa e dispensar a noiva. Pôs o telefone no gan­cho e se voltou para Lily.

— Não era desta maneira que você deveria saber sobre Narcisa — lamentou ele. — Mas até você vir para cá, acreditava que já soubesse da existência dela. Meu noivado é do conhecimento de todos.

— Mesmo assim, tinha que ter me contado.

A voz quase lhe faltou, pois a cada palavra que ele pronunciava, o pesadelo se tornava ainda mais real e mais difícil de suportar.

— Tinha a intenção de contar a você quando vol­tássemos para Londres.

— Depois de ter se divertido à vontade? — ironi­zou ela, sentindo-se extremamente humilhada. — Há quanto tempo está noivo?

— Há uns dois meses. Não vi razão para introme­ter esse assunto entre nós.

Lily estava decepcionada demais com a desco­berta e apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça, incrédula com o argumento dele. A conversa tinha sido um verdadeiro nocaute, pois a reação dele estava sendo inver­sa ao que ela havia imaginado.

James não estava se desculpando ou inventando desculpas. Na verdade, nem ao menos assumia o pró­prio erro.

— Quero que pense a respeito e considere o fato de que o que tenho com Narcisa não tem nada a ver com a relação que tenho com você.

Uma risada cáustica e mortificada saiu da boca seca de Lily:

— Não preciso que me digam isso. Posso não ser muito sofisticada, mas mesmo uma pessoa como eu sabe a diferença entre um anel de noivado e o equiva­lente a um fim de semana promíscuo e sujo!

O corpo enérgico de James se enrijeceu.

— Não foi isso que aconteceu entre nós.

— Não sei o que aconteceu entre nós, pois desde o primeiro dia tenho vivido uma mentira — anunciou Lily violentamente. — Por que me envolveu nesta situação tão sórdida? E para que quer ficar noivo se não pretende ser fiel?

— Talvez porque fidelidade não seja tão impor­tante para algumas pessoas como é para você — reve­lou James. — Só posso garantir que minha cons­ciência está tranquila com relação ao meu noivado.

— Bem, o problema é seu ... e da sua noiva, que deve estar tão desesperada que aceitou essas condi­ções. Mas, pelo menos, ela teve escolha.

Lily o olhava, admirada com a expressão im­passível dele e com a teimosa recusa em admitir que havia cometido um erro.

— Eu não tive essa chance. Você mentiu para mim...

— Não contei nenhuma mentira — insistiu ele.

— Mentiu ao omitir a verdade.

Placas vermelhas coloriram as bochechas de Lily, tamanha era a raiva que sentia.

— Ontem à noite, você sabia que eu não imagina­va que estivesse noivo, pois deixei claro que não estaria com você se não fosse solteiro. Mas você prefe­riu ficar calado.

— Tínhamos acabado de fazer amor. Não vi senti­do algum em desapontar você aqui, tão longe de casa.

Foi naquele preciso momento que Lily perder a paciência, pois ficou claro que Jamess era muito teimoso.

— Em outras palavras, pôs seu conforto em pri­meiro lugar e decidiu que seria melhor me fazer de tola. Em nenhum momento se preocupou se eu estava traindo meus valores ao me envolver com um homem que está planejando casar com outra mulher. Ou se ofato de saber que nossa relação não é algo especial e único me deixa enojada!

O rosto bonito dele estava rígido, contrariado.

— Claro que me preocupei. Mas não dá para viver a vida toda seguindo regras tão rígidas.

— Principalmente se essas regras se chocam com os desejos do sr. James Potter, não é verdade? — Lily o confrontou. — Tenho bons motivos para respeitar os valores que escolhi seguir.

James a analisou com olhos brilhantes e in­tensos.

— Há muito tempo não desejo uma mulher como desejo você. Desistir da nossa história nunca foi uma opção.

— E, obviamente, estamos falando apenas de sexo, pois meu irresistível poder de sedução não é su­ficiente para impedir que você se case com outra pes­soa. O curioso é que antes me acusou de não saber me comportar. Não acha que tinha o direito de saber que seria apenas um caso passageiro, um fogo de palha? Se tivesse algum respeito por mim, não teria me tratado maneira!

— Você está equivocada. O que senti por você foi atração explosiva. E não acredito que negar sentimentos torne alguém uma pessoa melhor.

Com esta réplica pungente, James foi até o closet e pegou uma roupa limpa para vestir.

— Conversaremos sobre isso quando estiver mais calma. Acho que discussões são perda de tempo e de energia.

— Não me importa o que acha. Quero apenas que me arranje um jeito de sair daqui o mais rápido possível. — Ela ergueu o queixo e reuniu todo o seu orgulhopara esconder a dor que sentia. — Também não voume importar se tiver que ficar horas no aeroporto operando pelo próximo vôo para Londres.

— Isso é loucura. Por que vai embora? Não faz sentido dizer que o que existe entre nós é casual — insistiu James veementemente. — Quero você na minha vida.

— Sinto dizer que esse é um daqueles raros casos em que você não consegue o que quer.

Os olhos verdes de Lily cintilavam cheios de censura.

— Não vou deixar você ir embora.

— Não tem escolha.

Lily escancarou a pequena mala que havia levado e começou a guardar os poucos itens que trou­xera de casa. Ela o odiava, porém a aterrorizava o fato de que a imagem angustiante dele nos braços de outra mulher a torturava lentamente. Para se manter sã, tratou de permanecer ativa e prática.

James observou-a empilhar seus pertences. Não gostava de confrontos emocionais. Não lidava com emoções, ponto final. Nunca havia se metido em confusões amorosas ou em promessas e muito menos deixado se levar por histórias com finais felizes para sempre. Mas sabia que ela acreditava naquilo tudo e que a tinha magoado. Preferia dar um tempo para que ela se acalmasse. Não acreditava que ela fosse, sim­plesmente partir e abandoná-lo.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Hamid o informou que Lily estava no salão principal com a bagagem. James fi­cou olhando para a tela do computador e se deu conta de que não havia feito nada durante todo aquele tempo.

Vestida com uma blusa branca e uma saia jeans e com os gloriosos cabelos presos na nuca, ela estava de pé, em frente à janela.

— Entendo que esteja decepcionada, mas acho que poderia ser mais flexível — disse James terna­mente.

— James ... — sussurrou Lily, interrompendo-o. — Ser flexível é apenas uma forma diferente de dizer ser usada por você, e não sou masoquista. Mas já cheguei à conclusão que tudo o que aconteceu en­tre nós não foi inteiramente culpa sua. Tenho minha parcela de culpa também.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados semicerraram-se.

— Como assim?

Lily queria contar a ele sobre Petunia, porque es­tava convencida de que seria a última vez que o veria.

— Para que você entenda, tenho de voltar nove anos no tempo, que foi quando vi você pela primeira vez. Tinha 14 anos.

Jamess estava intrigado.

— A primeira vez? Como? Onde?

— Você visitou minha irmã na clínica para crianças.

Ele franziu a testa, desconcertado.

— Em uma clínica?

— O nome dela era Petunia... e, não, você não repa­rou em mim em nenhuma das visitas. Era apenas uma das fãs no meio das pessoas em volta do carrinho de chá. Minha irmã tinha leucemia e pouco tempo de vida. Um dia, você voltou com o cantor da banda fa­vorita dela. Petunia ficou exultante. Você era o ídolo dela e naquele dia se tornou o meu também, por ter sido tão generoso e bondoso com ela.

James estava chocado com o que ela lhe dizia. Também perdera uma irmã quando era adoles­cente, mas era um assunto proibido para ele. Além disso, aquela revelação havia conseguido penetrar sua armadura de homem frio e calculista. Ele era o herói dela. Aquilo era mais doloroso que uma surra.

— Sua irmã, Petunia, morreu?

Lily fez que sim, estampando a tristeza nos be­los olhos verdes.

— Sinto muito. Durante anos visitei centenas de crianças. Infelizmente não me lembro dela — admi­tiu ele.

— Faz muito tempo. Não esperava que se lembras­se. Apenas queria que soubesse que mesmo que tudo dê errado entre nós, no campo pessoal, sempre serei grata por você ter feito minha irmã tão feliz enquanto estava viva.

— Não quero sua gratidão, _pedhi mou. _Esse tipo de gratidão é algo que nunca quis de ninguém.

— Mas, pelo menos, espero que isso explique o motivo que me fez ter agido tão impulsivamente, quando, finalmente, tive a chance de falar com você pessoalmente. Tinha essa falsa imagem da sua pessoa — uma imagem imatura, infantil. E sei que acabei causando a impressão errada também.

— _Theos mou ... _Não diga isso, não é verdade.

— Preciso ir.

Lily não se permitia voltar a encará-lo. Hamid já lhe havia avisado que o helicóptero a aguardava para levá-la até o aeroporto. Jamess tinha o poder de deixá-la débil e hesitante, mas estava determinada a ser forte e ir embora com dignidade.

— Você não me causou nenhuma impressão erra­da — rebateu ele. O sotaque estava mais carregado do que de costume. — Quando vi você, o estrago já estava feito. Meu instinto de caçador é muito forte e quanto mais você resistisse mais eu a desejaria. Me desculpe por ter magoado você. Mas pense bem antes de ir embora e dar as costas ao que temos juntos. Algo tão especial não se encontra com facilidade.

— Mas foi uma farsa — rebateu ela, com tanta amargura que precisou lutar para esconder.

James observou o helicóptero partindo. O perfil imponente e solene estampava pura frustração. Foi até o bar e serviu-se de uísque. A partida de Lily havia desencadeado reações adversas e desconfortá­veis nele.

Talvez fosse até melhor que ficasse um tempo sem vê-la. Afinal, não era nenhum herói, e nem tivera a ilusão que fosse. Pensou que seria típico de Lily Evans se entregar a um homem apenas se ele fosse um maldito herói!

E, no entanto, ele havia se comportado como um cafajeste, pensou, com a consciência pesada. Tinha se aproveitado da inocência de uma virgem que o vira, evidentemente, sob um prisma adolescente e apaixonado. Recordou-se dos olhos cheios de vida de Lily, quando ela o viu no primeiro dia, na sala da reunião. Perguntou-se o que teria de fazer para trazer aquele brilho de volta, e não tinha dúvidas da sua ha­bilidade para alcançar aquela meta.

No entanto, terminar com Narcisa não era algo ne­gociável, ponderou. A escolhera para ser sua esposa, e não era homem de voltar atrás. Só havia vaga para o papel de amante. Lily teria que entender e acei­tar isso. Daria a ela a chance de se familiarizar com o conceito da palavra condescendência. Recusava-se a pensar na possibilidade de que ela acabasse se mos­trando teimosa e contestadora.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas de atraso no aeroporto, Lily conseguiu retornar a Londres em uma manhã cinza e úmida. Sentiu falta da luz vívida do sol quase tanto quanto a falta de James. Ele havia feito com que um avião da Potter a levasse até Londres. Du­rante o vôo, por causa da tripulação, teve que prender o choro e manter os olhos secos. Ao chegar em casa, pensou como o apartamento que alugara era desconsoladamente frio e escuro.

Não tardou em advertir-se de que aquele era o mundo real. O seu mundo real. Agora entendia por­que o Marrocos parecera um conto de fadas. Como pôde iludir-se achando que seria algo sério e duradouro? A relação afetiva não tinha sido mais que um _affaire _passageiro, e ela, um objeto de desejo fortuito do milionário grego para quem uma única mulher, claramente, nunca seria suficiente. Ele a tinha esco­lhido porque ela fora inacreditavelmente fácil.

No dia seguinte, foi despertada pela entrega de um magnífico buque. Disse para si mesma que não iria ler o cartão, e apesar da beleza das flores ter lhe causado lágrimas nos olhos, ainda assim, as jogou no lixo.

Recusou-se a cair no equívoco de acreditar que amava James. Como poderia amar alguém que mal conhecia?

Tinha que esquecê-lo, e logo. Mas o desejo por ele a consumia como uma dor constante. Não sabia como exterminar o impulso veemente e impaciente de pelo menos ver o rosto de James uma vez mais. Como conseguiria algum dia perdoar-se pelos erros que co­metera?

Disposta a voltar a trabalhar e ansiosa para ganhar mais dinheiro, passou na agência de empregos para dizer que estava livre novamente. Por sorte, tinha tra­balho naquela noite, em um supermercado. Quando acabou seu turno, estava verdadeiramente cansada. Mal conseguia andar pela rua no caminho para casa. O que era bom, pois o cansaço a impedia de pensar.

De repente, notou que uma limusine a seguia. O chofer parou no acostamento e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.

— Por favor, vá embora! — pediu ela em voz bai­xa, rezando para que nenhum de seus colegas de tra­balho estivesse vindo, mais atrás.

O automóvel continuou seguindo-a até em casa, e quando ela subia as escadas, Nemos apareceu, carre­gando um enorme baú cheio de roupas.

— Nemos ... por favor — murmurou ela, fatigada. — Não quero isso.

Ele deixou o baú em frente à porta de entrada do edifício de Lily.

— O sr. Potter nos mandou apanhar a senhora no trabalho e lhe entregar estas roupas.

Lily implorou que ele tirasse o baú de perto e ele assentiu, levando-o de volta para o carro.

— Ele ainda está no Marrocos? — Não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade.

— Em Atenas ... a trabalho.

Não devia ter perguntado; onde James estava ou o que fazia não era mais problema seu.

Ficou feliz quando a agência de empregos telefo­nou avisando que havia uma vaga temporária de uma semana em uma grande companhia de seguros. Mais tarde, a vizinha, filha da sra. Vance, pediu que LIly ficasse algumas horas com a mãe, pois precisava sair. Contente, porque poderia se distrair um pouco e esquecer temporariamente os problemas, Lily desceu para a casa da senhora para lhe fazer compa­nhia.

No apartamento havia televisão a cabo e a senhora Vance insistiu que Lily ficasse à vontade para es­colher o programa que desejasse.

Com o controle remoto, zapeava pelos inúmeros canais quando se deteve em um deles, perplexa. A primeira coisa que viu foi a foto de James com um título abaixo anunciando o documentário sobre a vida amorosa do milionário grego. O programa já ha­via começado, mas Lily teve tempo de ver uma loura incrivelmente bela entrando no convés de um imenso iate branco. A partir dali, não conseguiu mais despregar os olhos da televisão e, ainda assim, nada lhe causava mais sofrimento que assistir aquele programa.

Sentia vergonha da sua curiosidade mórbida de sa­ber quem era Narcisa. O que descobriu sobre ela e a re­lação com James apenas a deixou mais ressentida e humilhada. Ao lado de Narcisa Black, com o cabe­lo louro e perfeito, a aparência de supermodelo e lin­damente maquiada, Lily via a si mesmo como uma pobre coitada em guerra constante com a balan­ça. O que mais a impressionou foi o fato de que uma mulher tão linda como Narcisa não fosse suficiente para satisfazer James. Será que ele era um mulherengo inveterado? Incorrigivelmente viciado em ex­periências novas e desafios?

Porém, ao longo do documentário, descobriu que James conhecia Narcisa desde a adolescência, e cada comentário sobre as fotos do casal fazia com que o coração de Lily se contraísse. Eles realmente pa­reciam ser o casal perfeito. Ambos eram gregos, lin­dos, ricos e sofisticados. Lily sabia que não tinha nenhuma daquelas qualidades e perguntou-se como havia conseguido chamar a atenção de James. Apesar de doloroso, tinha de admitir que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com Narcisa. Do contrário, porque um homem com tantas opções e com tanta expe­riência iria escolher se casar com ela?

Assim que saiu do trabalho, no dia seguinte, Lily foi direto à farmácia e comprou um teste de gravi­dez. Estava à beira de uma síncope. O resultado não tardou a sair: positivo.

Subitamente, sentiu-se nova demais e muito assus­tada. Havia conseguido fazer tudo errado: engravida­do na primeira relação sexual com um estranho. E para piorar, o pai da criança, James Potter, não li­gava a mínima para ela e, certamente, não queria que tivesse um filho dele. E, naturalmente, Narcisa Black tampouco iria querer.

Lily ficou se lamentando duramente por um bom tempo, tomada pela culpa e pelo desconsolo. Sa­bia quão miserável se sentiria se o homem com quem fosse se casar engravidasse outra mulher. Narcisa, que era uma vítima naquela história, ficaria arrasada e humilhada se descobrisse. Além disso, seria um constrangimento em dobro por causa da opinião pú­blica, visto que eles eram conhecidos na mídia. Caso a imprensa descobrisse que James havia engravida­do uma de suas funcionárias temporárias, no mesmo dia a história seria capa de todas as revistas de mexe­ricos e dos jornais sensacionalistas.

Uma onda amarga e dolorosa, cheia de arrependi­mento, a invadiu. Como iria sustentar aquela criança que crescia em seu interior? Com o que recebia, mal conseguia alimentar-se direito. Bebés precisavam de vários cuidados e roupas. Uma creche era financeira­mente inviável. Como iria conseguir trabalhar e cuidar do filho? E se não fosse capaz de se manter em um emprego estável, a criança teria o futuro prejudi­cado e ficaria sem referência, um exemplo em que se espelhar, pois estariam sempre vivendo em condi­ções de pobreza e necessidade.

Ao meio-dia foi chamada pelo gerente-geral ao primeiro andar. Ele parecia um tanto nervoso. Se por um lado estava preocupada que tivesse feito algo er­rado, por outro sentia-se grata por poder sentar em um lugar confortável e aquecido.

Quando a porta se abriu, levantou-se, surpreen­dida. Um gemido surdo saiu de seus lábios entreaber­tos pelo fato inesperado: James estava bem à sua frente.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Lily balançou a cabeça, incrédula.


	7. Capitulo seis

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

James passeou com seus olhos pelo rosto pálido e nervoso de Lily. Ele estava desconcertado com as mudanças físicas dela. Olheiras contornavam-lhe os olhos e os traços do ros­to frágil indicavam que ela havia emagrecido, nos poucos dias que passara sem vê-la. James juntou as sobrancelhas formando uma ex­pressão preocupada.

— Você está péssima.

Ele devia estar comparando-a com Narcisa, obvia­mente, sem nem perceber, dizia a consciência com­plexada de Lily.

Estava desesperadamente ciumenta e insegura, justamente em relação à mulher que havia enganado. Narcisa é que fora traída, não ela. A vergonha daquela constatação a despertou de seu delírio e se transfor­mou em ódio. Ódio de James por tê-la feito baixar tanto de nível.

— Está doente? — interrogou James.

— Não, claro que não! — refutou Lily energi­camente, virando-se de costas para ele e tentando se recompor.

Continuava visualizando-o em sua mente e o cora­ção não sossegava, aflito e acelerado. Bastou olhar ao rosto moreno e sensual dele, um breve contato comos olhos castanhos, cheios de força e vivacidade, para que ela desejasse se jogar em seus braços. Por um segundo, uma fração de segundo, não importava o que fizera. Quis apenas perdoá-lo para poder ficar com ele novamente. Um ardor queimava-lhe na altura dos quadris, e os seios estavam ultra-sensíveis, os mamilos rosados, túrgidos de prazer.

Afrontada por tal debilidade, forçou-se a se con­centrar e o encarou destemidamente.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu en­trar nesta sala? — perguntou, em tom repreensivo. — Como me achou aqui?

— Esta empresa é minha — informou Jamess. — Queria ver você e providenciei para que arranjassem um encontro com discrição.

— Você é dono desta empresa? — Lily estava boquiaberta. — Foi por isso que me ofereceram para trabalhar aqui esta semana?

— Se tem mesmo que continuar trabalhando... eu preferiria que não... — murmurou James — Pen­sei: por que não trabalhar para mim?

— Por quê? Por acaso acha que sou uma peça do seu tabuleiro de xadrez? E que isso é um jogo?

Os olhos argutos semicerraram-se e brilharam mais intensamente:

— Quero-a de volta, _pedhi mou. _Sinto muito pelo desapontamento que causei a você. Definitivamente, isso não é um jogo.

— Por acaso acharia o mesmo se eu estivesse grá­vida?

Lily ouviu as palavras desafiadoras saindo de sua boca e assustou-se com sua ousadia. Estava brin­cando com uma revelação muito séria, a qual não es­tava preparada para contar. No entanto, assim que acabou de falar, percebeu que agora seria obrigada a contar que engravidara.

O silêncio pairou no ar ameaçadoramente.

O semblante dele se fechou. Os belos olhos se estreitaram, com desconfiança.

— Você está grávida?

A pergunta curta e grossa chegou ao coração de Lily com a velocidade de uma bala. Começou a suar frio e parecia que iria desfalecer.

— Não — disse, automaticamente, escondendo seus reais sentimentos com um sorriso amarelo, quando na verdade o que queria era gritar que ela e seu bebê ficariam muito bem sem ele. Que nunca iriam precisar de um egoísta e sem coração como pai. Em vez disso, informou, impassível:

— Gostaria de voltar ao trabalho. Por favor, não me procure mais.

— Por quanto tempo vai continuar bancando a di­fícil? — Jamess falou entre os dentes com impaciên­cia e uma frustração crescente. Uma vez mais, ela es­tava se comportando de forma totalmente diferente daquela das mulheres que a tinham precedido. — Não vou voltar para Londres tão cedo. Pelo menos duas semanas.

— E por que está me contando isso? Está surdo? Quero que me deixe em paz.

Antes que ela levasse a cabo sua intenção de voltar ao trabalho, James avançou na direção dela, a apa­nhou pelas mãos e roubou-lhe um beijo ardente, deixando-a quente, sem fôlego:

— Chega de discutir — disse ele, tomando fôlego após afastar-se, em tom de súplica: — Vamos para o meu apartamento.

Lily cedeu novamente. Quando se deu conta, estava sobre ele, com os dedos cravados em seu om­bro e com a outra mão aberta sobre o peito de James. A palma da mão estava quente por causa do calor do corpo e das batidas compassadas de seu coração. Se esperasse mais alguns segundos, sabia que acaba­ria arrancando a camisa dele. Não era de admirar que ele a convidasse para voltar ao seu apartamento. Era uma mulher fácil, disse a si mesma, com desgosto. Aquele beijo tão passional desencadeara uma reação de puro desejo que deixou seu corpo trémulo.

— Não. Eu...

James envolveu ambos os pulsos de Lily para impedir que ela se desvencilhasse dele.

— O que quer que eu faça? Implore? — apelou ele.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, liberou as mãos bruscamente e se afastou.

— Você está comprometido com outra pessoa.

— Isso é apenas um negócio... você está na catego­ria prazer — murmurou com a voz rouca.

Os olhos verdes de Lily brilhavam tanto que pareciam duas esmeraldas. Estava revoltada e com raiva.

— Não quero ir a lugar nenhum com você. Mereço coisa melhor.

— Os heróis à moda antiga estão em extinção, mi­nha cara — desafiou-a.

Lily não sabia se tremia de raiva ou de nervoso.

— Pode ser... mas tenho certeza que restam alguns homens decentes e confiáveis. Até mesmo alguns com princípios, que não acham que o dinheiro que têm pode comprar tudo e todos. Um dia vou conhecer um homem que possa respeitar. E pode acreditar que esse homem não é você!

James ficou imóvel, o rosto sombrio. Não estava acostumado a ser insultado. Um brilho temerário preencheu seus olhos.

— Custe o que custar, você vai aprender a me res­peitar. Posso esperar. Sou paciente. No final, sempre atinjo meus objetivos.

— Pois isso não vai acontecer, porque não vamos voltar a nos encontrar — afirmou Lily veemente­mente. — E, agora, vou voltar ao trabalho.

Ao retornar para o local de trabalho, Lily sentia-se fria e extremamente desolada. Ela o odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, o queria; e aquela situação era ameaçadora e a consumia. Pessoas sensatas apren­diam com seus erros e mudavam para melhor. Tal­vez, em seu caso, devesse mudar, literalmente, refletiu.

Não tinha laços fortes em Londres e a cidade era extremamente cara para se viver. Se fosse embora, poderia começar do zero, antes do nascimento do bebé. Se James não soubesse de seu paradeiro, com certeza acabaria deixando-a em paz e ela não ficaria tentada a viver uma relação que acabaria por destruí-la. Tinha pouco dinheiro no banco, mas a avó lhe dei­xara cerca de 1.500 libras em um cofre dos correios.

Seria o bastante para cobrir as despesas com a mu­dança.

* * *

_Acharia o mesmo se eu estivesse grávida?_

Aquela pergunta martelava na cabeça de James. Até conhecer Lily Evans, James havia acreditado que um estilo de vida luxuoso e presentes caros eram suficientes para deixar qualquer mulher aos seus pés. Mas Lily era uma mulher complica­da, desafiadora e, no entanto, em muitos aspectos, mais simples.

Sabia que ela queria um homem com quem se sen­tisse segura, que cuidasse dela como merecia. Então, fez aquela pergunta sobre gravidez e Jamess a rece­beu mal. Lily, na verdade, estava fazendo uma simples pergunta para descobrir o nível de compro­metimento que ele tinha com ela, analisou James. E estava esperando uma resposta sincera, porém ele não era homem de expor sentimentos, discutir a rela­ção. Mais de uma vez havia terminado relacionamen­tos só porque queriam entrar nessas discussões. Mas com Lily a história era diferente e ela requeria mais tolerância e apoio. E precisava escutar que, não importava o que acontecesse, ele estaria lá para cui­dar dela. Infelizmente, ela lhe tinha dado pouco tem­po para que pudesse compreender a realidade de que apenas a sinceridade pura e simples a faria escutá-lo.

— Sr. Potter...? — Um dos membros do conse­lho murmurou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio incompreensíveis que estavam deixando os integran­tes da reunião bastante preocupados.

James o olhou, friamente:

— Não me interrompa. Não vê que estou pen­sando?

Que diabos Lily estava tramando?, perguntou-se, intensamente frustrado. Como ousava dizer a ele que não era um homem decente, digno ou merecedor de respeito? Apenas porque nunca sentira vontade de reproduzir não significava que não soubesse o que era certo e apropriado. Algum dia, teria filhos, com Narcisa.

De repente, passou por sua cabeça a imagem de uma menina geniosa, com uma expressão entediada e petulante que apenas sorria quando se olhava no espelho. Em seguida, visualizou outra ima­gem igualmente atemorizante e um filho mimado e futil. Se os genes de Narcisa triunfassem, o que seria do fu­turo do império Potter para as próximas gerações? James não conseguiu reprimir uma careta.

Quarenta e oito horas depois, James viajou a Paris para terminar o noivado. Desde a oficialização do compromisso, Narcisa estava utilizando as proprieda­des dele e costumava se hospedar na casa do centro da cidade para visitar os amigos. Não havia avisado de sua chegada, e quando entrou no hall principal da casa, encontrou Narcisa.

— James ... — gaguejou ela surpreendida com a chegada do noivo e foi cumprimentá-lo, com seu melhor sorriso.

Impaciente para terminar logo com o que o trazia ali, James disse a Narcisa, da forma mais delicada e cautelosa possível, que não iria mais se ca­sar com ela.

— Não está falando sério... está inseguro com to­dos esses arranjos para a festa e a proximidade do dia.

— Não estou preparado para um compromisso tão sério — disse James calmamente.

— Mas não vai sentir nenhuma diferença entre es­tar casado comigo ou estar solteiro! — argumentou Narcisa. — James ... sei que preza sua liberdade. Você é um Potter. Está no seu sangue gostar de va­riar.

— Sinto muito, nosso noivado está terminado.

— Mas já tem tanta coisa pronta! Tive tanto traba­lho!

James não perdeu tempo em assegurar que sua equipe cuidaria de todos os inconvenientes causados pelo cancelamento da festa. Estava preparado para qualquer argumento ou protesto que pudesse vir de Narcisa. Impassível, resistiu a todas as acusações, lá­grimas de cólera e gritaria. A maior preocupação de Narcisa era fazer papel de tola para o público e quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando James propôs que divulIgasse um informe imediato para a imprensa. Ele abriu uma exceção, em um gesto raro, e permitiu que ela escolhesse o conteúdo da carta e quando seria di­vulgada.

Além disso, porque sentia que estava sendo muito duro com Narcisa ao terminar o noivado de uma hora para outra, James a presenteou com uma jóia. Havia comprado como presente de casamento.

— Por favor, aceite como expressão de meu eterno afeto e consideração por você.

O conjunto de brincos com colar de safira e dia­mante, que havia sido de uma realeza europeia, cau­sou gemidos de prazer em Narcisa. De repente, ela es­tava sorridente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

James estava de saída quando ela disse melin­drosa, enquanto jogava os cabelos louros para os lados, em um movimento sedutor:

— Sou perfeita para você. Todos dizem isso. Quando voltarmos, seremos como Romeu e Julieta.

— Acabou, Narcisa — disse James, controlando o impulso de salientar o fato que o romance de Romeu e Julieta acabou de forma trágica. Em vez disso, pre­feriu desfrutar a sensação energizante de liberdade que o invadiu. Sabia que nunca mais iria pedir nin­guém em casamento. Havia sido um grande erro da sua parte. Devia ter ouvido seus instintos.

Caso precisasse de alguém para ser mestre-de-cerimônias de suas festas e reuniões, contrataria um. Lily havia lhe exposto um espelho e James não gostou do reflexo que viu. Trinta e seis horas depois de uma reunião de negócios em Dubai, James voou de volta para Londres. Ainda não tinha perdoado o comportamento de Lily da última vez que a encontrara, mas não podia esperar para vê-la, e foi direto ao apartamento dela para lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Porém, foi ele quem recebeu a surpresa quando to­cou a campainha e ninguém respondeu. No dia se­guinte, Nemos descobriu que ela havia partido sem deixar o novo endereço com o vizinho ou algum conhecido. James insistiu em ver o interior do aparta­mento. Não podia acreditar que Lily realmente fora embora.

Nenhuma mulher jamais fugira dele. Ela o deseja­va tanto quanto ele. Qual era o problema, então? Em um minuto ela o beijava como se não pudesse viver sem ele e no minuto seguinte... James estava revol­tado e frustrado com o sentimento de impotência e re­jeição. Quanto tempo demoraria para encontrá-la? Havia a possibilidade de nunca mais a ver. Aquele pensamento desencadeou uma paralisia tem­porária e horripilante que deixou imóveis as pernas sempre tão fortes e saudáveis de James. Ele se per­guntou se não estaria ficando doente.

Apenas quando voltou para a limusine, Nemos se curvou e lhe passou um objeto.

— Estava na lixeira. Não mostrei antes por dis­crição.

Era a embalagem de um teste de gravidez. Ela de­via ter ficado muito preocupada, pensou James — muito mais do que ele, ponderou com pesar. Agora entendia porque ela havia se mostrado tão zangada no último encontro.

* * *

A capa da revista foi a primeira coisa que Lily viu ao entrar no consultório do ginecologista. Nela, estavam as fotos de James e Narcisa. Não resistiu e apanhou a revista. A edição era de semanas atrás. A arte mostrava a fotos dos dois como se estivesse rasgada e o título em letras garrafais dizia: "Separados."

Folheou as páginas ansiosamente procurando pela matéria correspondente. Um amigo que não queria se identificar tinha dito que a festa de casamento do ano havia sido cancelada. Nenhum motivo havia sido dado. Lily deu um suspiro profundo.

— Srta. Evans? Esta é sua primeira consulta conosco? — perguntou o médico de meia-idade, en­quanto a pesava na balança e lhe media a pressão. — Você deve estar com pelo menos cinco meses de gra­videz.

— Cerca de quatro meses ... — corrigiu-o Lily. — Fui ao médico há seis semanas. Estava tudo bem de acordo com os exames.

O médico não disse nada. A não ser que ela esti­vesse equivocada, pensou ele, havia um problema. A gravidez parecia muito avançada. Ela estava muito magra e aparentava fadiga, e a pressão também não estava bem. Ele a examinou e informou que teria que fazer uma ultra-sonografia.

— Acho que não deveria estar trabalhando — acrescentou ele.

— Trabalho poucas horas por dia aqui e ali. Não posso me dar ao luxo de parar.

— Quer ter esse bebê?

Ficando ainda mais pálida, Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, consternada.

— Então precisa descansar e trabalhar pouco.

O medo a invadiu. A única coisa que a tinha man­tido sã durante aquelas semanas solitárias, desde que tinha saído de Londres, havia sido afilho que espera­va. Era verdade que estava se sentindo terrivelmene cansada e enjoada o suficiente para perder o apetite e emagrecer, mas nunca havia lhe ocorrido que sua gravidez pudesse estar em perigo. Confrontada com aquela ameaça, Lily ficou desesperada.

Estava morando em uma pensão e trabalhando em turnos absurdos em um restaurante que ficava aberto 24 horas.

Mas se James já não estava mais noivo, não ha­via porque não contatá-lo e pedir ajuda. Naturalmen­te, iria preferir manter sua independência e dignidade — principalmente porque não tinha contado a ele a verdade, quando deveria. Porém, de repente, sentiu-se dolorosamente culpada por não ter colocado o bebê em primeiro lugar em vez de seu orgulho e res­sentimento.

James lhe dera um cartão de visitas meses atrás, mas ela o guardara na carteira. Antes que perdesse a coragem, foi até a rua procurar um telefone público. Discou os número bem lentamente. O coração batia tão acelerado e a mente estava tão repleta de pensa­mentos inquietantes que quase deixou escapar o gan­cho antes que completasse a ligação.

James atendeu em grego.

— Olá ... sou eu — anunciou ela, hesitante. — Quer dizer, perdão... é Lily.

Do outro lado da linha, James levantou-se da ca­deira.

— Tenho esperado sua ligação já há algum tempo. Onde está?

O sotaque carregado no timbre da voz dele tocou as lembranças de Lily e provocou um choro inesperado.

— Estou fora de Londres — disse rispidamente. — Preciso ver você.

— Quando quiser. Me dê seu endereço. Mandarei sm carro buscá-la — sugeriu James.

— Não. Vou pegar um trem para Londres hoje à tarde.

Bom negociador que era, James sabia o momen­to de ceder e não pressionar.

Ela aceitou a proposta de James de esperar por um carro na estação de trem e de lá se dirigir para um hotel, onde jantariam juntos.

Lily ficou imaginando se ele continuaria com fome depois de saber as notícias. No entanto, se co­nhecia o suficiente para saber que teria muita dificul­dade para contar tudo em um restaurante, na frente de outras pessoas.

— Na verdade, preciso conversar com você em particular.

James ficou enérgico e impaciente com a liga­ção. _Ela estava com saudades,_ pensou. Claro que sim. Era curioso como uma mulher tão doce também po­dia ser tão teimosa. Notou que estava zangado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito com a reaparição de Lily. Cancelou todos os compromissos da parte da tarde, deixando seus assistentes e assessores surpresos.

* * *

Lily vestia uma roupa larga e uma jaqueta para esconder as mudanças que o corpo havia sofrido. Nemos a cumprimentou com um sorriso acalentador e confortante e a escoltou pela estação movimentada. Já no hotel luxuoso que James havia escolhido, fi­cou impressionada com o silêncio intimidador do hall da entrada. O nervosismo aumentou e as palmas das mãos começaram a transpirar. Nemos a guiou até uma porta e lhe informou:

— O sr. Potter está aí dentro...

A porta se abriu e ela pôde vê-lo com os próprios olhos: alto, vibrante, bronzeado e devastadoramente belo.

A primeira coisa que James pensou foi que ela estava adorável como uma pintura que havia sido tra­zida à vida.

— Quer um drinque? — ofereceu ele suavemente.

— Ah, não, quer dizer...

James se aproximou e ofereceu tirar a jaqueta de Lily. Não estava gostando do comportamento evasivo dela e da frieza de seus olhos verdes, geral­mente tão cheios de vida. Jamais a vira tão tensa. Não queria pensar no que faria se ela decidisse ir embora novamente.

— Não ... não, obrigada.

Lily recuou, pensando em como era uma boba por adiar o inevitável. De que adiantava tentar adiar o anúncio que estava prestes a fazer?

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa. — Lily respi­rou fundo: — Há três meses menti para você.

— Está perdoada — respondeu James de imedia­to e a olhou de um jeito divertido e complacente, pois estava convencido de que não podia ser nada grave. Afinal, ninguém melhor que ele sabia que Lily ti­nha princípios rígidos e acima de qualquer suspeita.

— Mas você não sabe qual foi a mentira que in­ventei.

— Você está incrível. Venha para casa comigo hoje e prometo que nem vou perguntar que tipo de mentira inventou para mim, _pedhi mou._

Inicialmente, Lily não conseguiu entender a reação dele, depois, lembranças intensamente ínti­mas afloraram. Ele transpirava sensualidade e ener­gia sexual. James havia ensinado a ela o significado do raro e precioso prazer. A extensão da paixão que ele havia despertado nela a assombrava.

— Será que você consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser sexo? — ela o repreendeu, constrangida com o convite indecoroso.

— Não do seu lado... — provocou James com um tom arrastado, optando pela sinceridade que ela tanto insistia que ele mostrasse. — Consegue até pre­judicar minhas horas de trabalho, às vezes. Quem sabe se tivesse você para mim por mais tempo eu conseguiria viver sem esse desejo erótico tão intenso e. assim, pensar em outras coisas... ocasionalmente.

— Como por exemplo em uma conversa séria? — sugeriu Lily de imediato, enquanto desabotoava a jaqueta com as mãos trêmulas. E, então, arrancou a jaqueta, decidida e desafiadoramente, e a jogou na cadeira mais próxima, temerosa de que a qualquer momento perderia a paciência. Ao mesmo tempo, es­tava se odiando pelo fato de não querer, de jeito nenhum, mostrar seu corpo para ele. Tinha medo que he causasse aversão.

James desejou intensamente que ela continuasse a se despir. Não se importava com quantas conversas sérias teria que encarar depois.

Apenas queria que ela percebesse como tudo seria mais simples se pensasse como ele. Ela estava de vol­ta. Os dois estavam juntos. Queria que ela fosse para casa com ele. O que havia de errado em comemorar? Estar de bom humor? Não havia por que discutir ou avisá-la de que agora tinha uma equipe de três segu­ranças para vigiá-la e garantir que nunca mais se perderia.

— J-James...? — Era melhor contar de uma vez. pensou, pois logo ele notaria que a cintura havia desaparecido.

— Sou louco pela sua boca...

Lily percebeu que a blusa preta e a saia longa estavam fazendo um belo trabalho em esconder o corpo, pois ele parecia não reparar em nenhuma das mudanças. Suspirou fundo e segurou a respiração, na esperança que não precisasse dizer com todas as le­tras sobre seu estado especial:

— Não está notando nada diferente?

As curvas deleitosas dos seios dela o deixaram en­feitiçado. Ele a visualizava nua em sua cama, no es­critório, em seu apartamento, no jatinho particular...

— Seus seios estão ainda mais divinos...

Lily enrubesceu, tomada pela raiva e pelo es­tresse que a invadiram, e resolveu ficar de perfil.

— E a minha barriga?

— Enorme...

Os olhos de Lily arderam; o rosto ficou tenso e ela empalideceu.

— Grávida — sussurrou James em grego e, em seguida, por precaução, em inglês. — Mas não pode estar grávida, porque você disse que não estava.

O silêncio carregado de tensão e apreensão fez a temperatura subir.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de tudo tenho que dizer que não tenho NADA contra o Draco, na verdade é um dos meus personagens preferidos. Porem não podemos negar que ele é fútil e mimado!hahah  
Tenho uma perguntinha pra vocês. O que vocês acham do Harry ter um irmão? Se vocês gostarem da idéia seria menino ou menina? E o nome?!Deixem suas sugestões.Epero que gostem do cap!Beijão!


	8. Capitulo sete

**CAPITULO SETE**

Lily estremeceu ao ver o rosto assustado de James com a descoberta.

— Sim, mas...

James se concentrou nela com uma intensidade impetuosa que a fez se sentir horrível, como um cri­minoso condenado por um crime hediondo.

— É essa a mentira de que estava falando?

Lily fez que sim com um gesto relutante da ca­beça.

James levantou uma das mãos energicamente e voltou a baixá-la. Seus olhos estavam carregados de ira.

— Pois não está perdoada.

— Sei que a notícia é um choque para você...

O sentimento de revolta atormentava James, que se gabava de seu autocontrole e frieza. Já era ruim o suficiente que ela tivesse desaparecido. Pior ainda era ter sumido quando estava carregando uma criança que também tinha o seu sangue. Aquilo o deixava fu­rioso. Todos aqueles meses desperdiçados, pensou, quando poderiam estar juntos e bem.

— É muito mais que um choque...

Lily retirou os cachos acobreados que lhe caíam sobre a face e ergueu o queixo:

— É um desastre? Foi assim que você classificou a possibilidade de eu estar grávida.

— Isso não é justo. Está voltando ao passado, quando mal nos conhecíamos, para fazer referência a um comentário casual? — rebateu James rapi­damente.

— Eu não sabia ainda, mas você estava noivo. Tudo bem, aceito que o que tínhamos era casual para você, e, obviamente, não ia querer que eu tivesse um filho seu. Por que não admite que o fato de eu estar grávida é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida? — disse Lily com uma expressão de so­frimento.

A face morena e bela enrijeceu.

— Não venha me dizer o que eu penso ou o que sinto — disse ele com raiva. — E não invente descul­pas para si mesma!

Lily reagiu com um olhar defensivo:

— Não estou...

— Está, sim. E isso faz com que sua atitude tenha sido ainda mais inaceitável. E daí que eu achasse que você não estava grávida? Você estava, e no instante que isso aconteceu tudo mudou para nós.

— Como?

James a estudou vagarosamente. Afastou-se para que pudesse olhá-la melhor. O relevo que tinha o es­tômago rapidamente estava se tornando motivo de fascinação para ele. Não se lem­brava da última vez que havia observado uma mulher grávida. Nunca tinha tido o menor interesse. Mas agora era diferente — ela agora representava o papel principal naquela história.

Lá no fundo de sua psique masculina uma onda primitiva de satisfação o incendiou, junto com a admiração que sentia com as mudanças no corpo de Lily: ele era um homem fértil. Ela carregava sua semente no ventre.

— Esse filho é meu — destacou ele. — Desde o início eu tinha o direito de estar envolvido em qual­quer decisão que fosse tomar.

Lily estava completamente incomodada e de­sejava que ele parasse de olhar para a sua barriga da­quele modo diferente tão novo e estranho.

— Não é assim que vejo as coisas.

— Então é melhor começar a ver do meu jeito. Veja a confusão que já aprontou! — acusou-a James enfático. — Como pôde ir embora sem ao menos ter me contado que estava esperando um filho meu? É repulsivo que tenha me excluído de algo que sem­pre vai ser de meu interesse.

— Não aprontei confusão nenhuma! — Os olhos verdes brilhantes estavam desafiadores. Apertou os punhos, pronta para a briga. — Achei que estivesse fazendo um favor para você e sua noiva.

— Que absurdo! — James vociferou. — Fugiu sem dar notícias, porque eu estava noivo? Esse foi o meu castigo e a sua vingança?

— Não é verdade. Não sou tão vingativa e egoísta a esse ponto.

— Agora, a primeira coisa que pode me dizer é onde esteve durante todo esse tempo — exigiu ele, em tom severo.

— Me mudei para Southend, mas tive um proble­ma com o dono do apartamento que estava alugando e precisei me mudar outra vez.

— Que tipo de problema?

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Ele me ligava e dizia que queria me ver e me as­sustou.

— Se soubesse, teria resolvido isso rapidamente — disse James entre os dentes. — Por que não me ligou?

— Não foi nada demais. Mas... a segunda mudan­ça me deixou sem dinheiro e, além disso, ficou mais difícil arranjar emprego. Comigo assim, não tinha muitos lugares onde pudesse trabalhar.

James desviou o olhar e foi até a janela. Estava profundamente ofendido por ela não tê-lo procurado para pedir ajuda. Cada palavra que Lily proferia aumentava seu desprazer. Nunca uma mulher havia agido como se ele não fosse digno de confiança.

— E o que aconteceu com seus princípios tão no­bres? — ele a ridicularizou. — Tem tanto orgulho de seu bom caráter. Para onde ele foi quando você sumiu sem me dizer que era a mãe do meu filho?

O desconforto de Lily aumentou.

— Realmente achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Acreditei em você quando falou de seus princí­pios. Confiava em você. Mas você me traiu, mentiu para mim.

— Estava vivendo um momento de muita instabi­lidade emocional. Me sentia muito culpada — mur­murou Lily, tomada pela tristeza. — Mas, agora, vejo que se fui a causa do término do seu noivado, não devia ter ido embora depois que descobri que es­tava grávida.

James enrijeceu todo o corpo. Aquela associação de idéia o deixou perturbado. Ela estava indo rápido e longe demais com essa história.

— Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Não terminei com Narcisa por sua causa — informou ele. secamente. — Quanto a isso pode ficar sossegada. Não tem por que se sentir culpada.

A resposta debochada e insensível magoou Lily. Ficou tão abalada com a rejeição descarada de James que não conseguiu fitá-lo. A dor intensificou-se e, junto com ela, a sensação horrível de humilhação. No instante em que tinha descoberto que James e Narcisa haviam terminado o noivado, encon­trara o pretexto que precisava para procurá-lo.

— Não minta mais para mim. Ainda tenho muita consideração por você, _pedhi mou _— concluiu James, voltando a apreciar o pequeno corpo de Lily. Enquanto a olhava, a raiva por ela ter sumido foi ce­dendo aos poucos. Mesmo grávida, ela permanecia primorosa. Já estava começando a se acostumar com a nova forma do corpo dela. Na verdade, já encontra­va as curvas volumosas e o perfil mais corpulento que o habitual, bastante aprazível.

Lily, por outro lado, sentia-se mais do que frá­gil. Era apenas uma mulher com quem ele tinha dor­mido, que engravidara, e agora queria entrar para a família. Não era nem um pouco especial para ele. Sua testa, de repente, ficou molhada de suor. No entanto, de alguma forma, ele havia se tornado especial para ela. Apavorada com a idéia de vomitar na frente dele, esforçou-se para bloquear a ânsia que sentia. Respi­rou fundo, lutando contra o mal-estar e a tonteira, mas acabou desabando sobre uma cadeira.

— James, eu ... — O ataque de náusea piorou, Lily se levantou em um movimento repentino, na tentativa de sair do local e procurar o banheiro mais próximo, mas, de repente, tudo escureceu ao seu re­dor, e ela desmaiou.

Por um segundo, James a observou apavorado, mas não tardou em reagir. Apertou o alarme em seu re­lógio de pulso para chamar seus seguranças e se aga­chou para colocá-la em uma posição mais confortável.

* * *

Lily recobrou a consciência e soltou um gemi­do por causa dos flashes das câmeras que a estavam cegando.

— O que... o que está acontecendo?

James apressou o passo ao subir as escadas da entrada do edifício cujas portas já estavam abertas para que passassem. Em seu colo estava Lily, que ele apertou ainda mais enquanto rompia a barreira de fotógrafos.

— Os _paparazzi _estão aqui — grunhiu James. — Estavam esperando do lado de fora do hotel e nos se­guiram. Bando de abutres!

— Onde estamos?

— Em uma clínica particular. Quero que faça um exame completo.

— Mas fui ao médico hoje.

— Ele não ajudou muito — disse James com veemência.

— A culpa foi minha, pois não comi nada desde o café-da-manhã — confessou ela. — Me ponha no chão, por favor. Posso andar.

Ele a pôs no chão, com muito cuidado, mas quando Lily tentou se equilibrar sobre os pés, a cabeça voltou a girar e teve que agarrar a manga da camisa de James para não cair.

— Você fala muito e age pouco — censurou-a James voltando a apoiá-la. — Por que não me deixa fazer o que sei fazer melhor?

Lily tardou a perceber que havia outras pessoas ao redor: Nemos e sua equipe, e uma junta médica. Parecia que todos estavam olhando para ela.

— Como, por exemplo, sair mandando em todo mundo? — provocou.

James ficou mais descontraído com aquela pro­vocação e deu uma risada. Ele inclinou a cabeça para mais perto de Lily e sussurrou ao ouvido, com um sorriso debochado:

— Faço muitas coisas melhor que outras pessoas, _glikia mou._

— Como se exibir?

Apesar das pessoas ao redor, estava incrivelmente tentada a envolver os braços ao redor de James e abraçá-lo com força. Queria capturar aquele momen­to e aquela lembrança, para desfrutar no futuro, quan­do ele já não estivesse por perto.

Com ele, Lily havia aprendido quão vulnerável podia ficar. Ao deixar Londres, tinha acreditado que estava tomando a decisão mais sensata para uma situação muito ruim. Porém, não houve um dia durante aquelas semanas que não tivesse pensado em James, sentido sua falta e desejado estar nos braços dele.

James acomodou Lily na maca do elegante consultório, para que fosse examinada. Em seguida, se voltou para o ginecologista, que já os estava aguar­dando.

Enquanto era examinada, Lily disse acreditar que não havia nada de errado com o cansaço exagera­do e a falta de apetite.

— Posso ouvir dois corações batendo — disse para ela em voz baixa. — Com certeza está es­perando gêmeos.

Lily ficou sem ar por alguns segundos mas ao pucos voltou a sorrir.

James andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora do consultório, quando ela reapareceu, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas.

— Também não querem me deixar andar sozinha. Só preciso fazer uma ultra e logo estarei livre... Não se preocupe, estou bem.

— Isso quem tem que saber são os médicos. Quero estar presente na ultra-sonografia.

Quando o médico ligou o monitor, ambos ficaram hipnotizados pela imagem incrível que apareceu, em terceira dimensão, do útero de Lily.

— É um bebê... — murmurou James encantado. Ele achava que só seria capaz de ver uma mancha na tela e ficou surpreso com o rostinho bem definido à sua frente.

— Ai, que lindo — declarou Lily, emocionada. James apertou a mão dela.

— Vamos ter um menino?

— Quer saber mesmo? — perguntou o médico.

— Claro — respondeu ele ansioso.

— Esse é um menino...

— Já dá para identificar tão cedo? — James olhava o monitor maravilhado. — Então, vamos ter um meni­no. Mas o que o doutor quis dizer com "esse"?

— Estou esperando gêmeos — contou Lily, notando que ainda não tinha revelado o pequeno detalhe, e se sentindo mal por ele estar descobrindo na­quele momento.

— Fica difícil identificar o sexo do outro com os bebês nesta posição, mas estou quase certo que o ou­tro bebê é uma menina — respondeu o médico.

— _Theos mou... _gêmeos. — James estava em es­tado de choque e olhou fixo para ela. Com o polegar e o indicador acariciou o pulso de Lily e voltou a atenção para a claridade das imagens em movimento.

— Estão saudáveis? — perguntou Lily ansio­samente.

O carinho que recebeu aliviou o peso na consciên­cia. O médico lhe pediu que não se aborrecesse, que comesse mais e dormisse bastante.

James estava deslumbrado. Duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, seu sangue. Estava surpreso com a satisfação que sentia e mesmo com a ansiedade de vê-los nascer logo. Sempre havia acreditado que não se importava se tivesse filhos ou não. Porém, no instante em que os rostinhos apareceram na tela do monitor, algo mudou radicalmente dentro dele. Do orgulho egoísta surgia um forte sentimento de proteção com relação a Lily e aos bebês que ela levava no ventre.

— Vou levar você para casa agora. Vai comer como o médico recomendou e, então, descansar. — James acabou de pronunciar estas palavras e a limusine estacionou na entrada da clínica. As luzes dos flashes dos _paparazzi _chamaram a atenção de Lily, que entrou rapidamente no carona do automóvel.

— Meu apartamento na cidade não é longe daqui.

— Não, por favor. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Prefiro ir para um hotel.

— Não seja boba. — James a interpelou, incré­dulo.

Lily refletiu, desanimada:

— É verdade que preciso do seu apoio financeiro neste momento. Ficaria muito grata se pudesse me ajudar a encontrar um lugar para morar. Um lugar que eu possa pagar. Quero poder me manter sozinha.

— Mas você não está sozinha. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de perder você de vista, _pedhi mou._

Lily o fitou de relance e foi pega de surpresa pelos olhos astutos e carregados de forte sentimento de posse que pesavam sobre ela. O coração pareceu encolher-se dentro do peito. Não conseguia manter a sensatez ao lado dele. Na verdade, sempre se com­portava como uma tola, imatura e fraca. Mas agora que estava grávida era hora de acabar com tamanha vulnerabilidade. Seus bebês precisavam de uma mãe mais decidida, que agisse como uma mulher adulta e inteligente.

— James... você vai me escutar por um minuto? Preciso da minha independência. Não me sentiria à vontade no seu apartamento. Você dormiu comigo e acabei engravidando acidentalmente. Essa é a única razão por que ainda estou aqui com você, agora. Não precisa fingir que há algo além disso entre nós.

James não gostou nada do que ouviu. Ela estava se afastando dele, justo quando queria atá-la a ele.

— Mas é claro que existe algo além disso entre nós.

— Não, não existe.

Lily parecia ter um nó na garganta, porque tão cedo não esqueceria a declaração sincera de que ela não tinha tido nada a ver com o fim do noivado dele com Narcisa. Lily o amava. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Mas ele não sentia o mesmo por ela. Tinha que aprender a conviver com essa realida­de, e quanto menos tivesse ele por perto, melhor.

— Lily...

Se não ficasse em seu apartamento, refletiu James, seria sempre um motivo de preocupação. Como saberia onde ela estava, com quem, ou se estava cui­dando bem de si mesma e dos bebês?

— Espero que você se interesse por nossos filhos e que quando eles nasçam possamos nos comportar como pessoas civilizadas — murmurou ela, com os olhos vermelhos e irritados por causa das lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Baixou a cabeça para disfar­çar, pois não queria que James percebesse.

Ele estava prestes a informá-la que qualquer ameaça de ir embora com seus filhos novamente e afastá-los de seus cuidados seria um ato de injustiça e desagregação que ele se recusava a aceitar. Mas algo aconteceu que o fez mudar de idéia. Uma única gota de lágrima caiu sobre a mão fechada de Lily. Ele congelou. Ela enxugou os olhos e fungou.

— Por favor, não! — murmurou ela aborrecida, afastando-se como se James tivesse uma doença contagiosa, quando ele tentou reconfortá-la com um abraço.

James ficou extremamente frustrado com seu sentimento de impotência. Ela tremia, claramente de­sapontada, e ele não podia envolvê-la ou oferecer conforto. Então, deu-lhe um lenço para que ela enxu­gasse as lágrimas. Ela assoou o nariz de uma maneira que o teria feito rir se fosse em outra circunstância.

As lágrimas, que James sempre havia tratado com indiferença e considerado como mais uma arma feminina, tiveram um impacto perturbador, nos olhos de Lily. Ela o fez se sentir como um idiota. Estava cansada, infeliz e grávida de seus filhos. Não queria desapontá-la ou forçá-la a fazer nada. Pela primeira vez na vida, controlou a personalidade forte e refreou seus argumentos e sua impaciência. Para o bem de Lily, decidiu que iria com calma e a levaria para um hotel.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou depois de uma longa noite de sono, sem sobressaltos. Com uma suí­te inteira só para ela, tivera uma boa refeição, um ba­nho delicioso de banheira e uma cama confortável, que permitiram que ela logo adormecesse. Tinha chorado bastante durante o banho e descarregado as frustrações e os medos. Fora dormir ali­viada.

De pijama, havia acabado de tomar café-da-manhã quando alguém tocou a campainha. Achava que era a camareira que voltava para tirar a mesa do café e abriu a porta sem verificar pelo olho mágico.

— Pelo visto já sabe quem sou. Posso entrar? — perguntou Narcisa Black.

Lily empalideceu e, em seguida, ficou verme­lha de vergonha. Foi Narcisa quem fechou a porta e en­trou graciosamente no quarto, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima, totalmente à vontade. Lily não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher na sua frente. Os cabelos louros eram exuberantes e macios, exatamente como nas fotos. Os olhos azuis quase cinzas faziam um contraste belíssimo com a pele branca e sem fa­lhas. A perfeição de Narcisa era de tirar o fôlego. E Lily ficou alguns instantes sem ar.

— Vejo que está constrangida — notou Narcisa com uma pose de dar inveja. — Mas não precisa. Te­nho a solução para os nossos problemas.

— Não sei o que dizer. Você deve me odiar.

— Por quê? Se não fosse você a se meter na cama dele, teria sido outra qualquer. James faz o que quer e nem sonharia em mudar sua natureza. Já me sinto privilegiada em fazer parte da vida dele. Ele é um ho­mem muito especial — murmurou Narcisa com um sorriso apático. — Mas essa sua gravidez, sim, repre­senta um problema.

— Como sabe que estou grávida?

— Ainda não viu as fotos que saíram nas revistas? Foram tiradas ontem, do lado de fora da clínica. Aliás, não foram nada generosas com você. — Narcisa deu uma risada sarcástica. — Enfim, tudo que esteja relacionado a James Potter vira notícia.

— Desculpe-me, mas não quero discutir minha vida pessoal com você.

— Se realmente se importa com o futuro dos seus filhos, vai me escutar.

Lily gelou.

— Como sabe que estou esperando gêmeos?

Narcisa a fitou, impávida.

— O que acha? James me contou...

Lily ficou bastante abalada com a informação e enojada com a idéia de que James tivesse discutido a vida particular com aquela mulher. Também estava bastante intimidada com a loura deslumbrante em seu terno azul-claro, com brincos de diamante e corpo de sereia.

— Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer — conti­nuou Narcisa.

— Não quero ser grosseira... mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com você?

Lily buscava desesperadamente manter a dig­nidade.

— Pelo que sei, você e James não estão mais noi­vos.

— James e eu somos muito íntimos. Já termina­mos antes, mas sempre reatamos. Essa situação é muito desagradável e fico feliz de poder ajudar James a resolvê-la.

Lily fechou os punhos e por pouco não partiu para cima da loura insolente. Sentia-se completa­mente humilhada.

— Então vá falar com ele sobre isso.

— Não, isso é entre nós duas. Estou disposta a adotar seus filhos assim que eles nascerem.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

— Seria a melhor solução para todos. James e eu vamos nos casar, como sempre planejamos, e cuidar das crianças. É perfeito!

Sentindo aversão por cada uma das sugestões, Lily ficou olhando para a loura sorridente e se perguntando se seria verdade que James iria voltar para Narcisa, que parecia muito segura de si. Não havia por que não acreditar que ela tivesse bons motivos para fazer tal afirmação.

— James sabe que está aqui?

Narcisa ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com arrogân­cia.

— O que acha?

O coração de Lily se encolheu e sentiu um ca­lafrio. Com certeza, James ainda permanecia inti­mamente ligado a Narcisa para que ela soubesse tanto sobre Lily.

— Obviamente, James se sente responsável por seus filhos.

— Pois não precisa. Vou me virar sozinha — de­clarou Lily belicamente.

— Mas ele não vai aceitar isso — protestou Narcisa.— Ele é um Potter e está acostumado a ter o con­trole de tudo. Não entende o que isso significa? Se ele achar que você não é a mãe ideal para os filhos dele, vai tirar as crianças de você. — Lily estremeceu.— Você não faz idéia no que se meteu. — Narcisa Black balançou a cabeça impacientemente. — James é muito poderoso e impiedoso quando quer conseguir algo. Se eu adotar as suas crianças, ele fi­cará muito satisfeito e vai garantir que você nunca mais precise trabalhar ou se preocupe com dinheiro novamente.

— Nunca abriria mão dos meus filhos! — disse Lily com mágoa e raiva. — E nenhum dinheiro no mundo vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

— Eu cuidaria deles como se fossem meus. — Narcisa continuava falando, com o mesmo tom de voz calmo e indiferente à atitude de repulsa de Lily. — Estou tentando ajudar você... a todos nós. Se não tomar cuidado, vai acabar perdendo seus filhos de qualquer maneira. Não acha que eles estariam melhor se fossem criados por uma família? O que você tem para oferecer a eles?

Lily escancarou a porta:

— Por favor, saia daqui. Não estou disposta a dis­cutir mais sobre esse assunto.

Narcisa deixou o cartão de visitas sobre a mesa.

— Esse é o número do meu telefone. Seja sensata e faça a coisa certa. Um dia seus filhos irão lhe agra­decer.

Após a saída de Narcisa, Lily ainda demorou al­guns minutos para se acalmar. Sentia-se ameaçada, intimidada.

Teria James enviado Narcisa como mensageira? Estariam conspirando contra ela? A cabeça latejava de tensão. Lily amontoou a roupa que havia guar­dado no armário de volta na mala. Estava indo embo­ra, sem rumo nem prumo. Porém, precisava se prote­ger e proteger seus filhos. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, os bebês precisavam de amor, e nada compen­saria esse sentimento ou a falta da mãe deles.

Só de pensar em Narcisa tomando seus filhos Lily sentiu-se nauseada. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma emoção durante a conversa com Lily, um assunto que teria deixado a maioria das mulheres totalmente alteradas. Arrepiada com a lembrança do diálogo que teve de travar com Narcisa, entrou no elevador e saiu para a rua.

* * *

James estava no meio de uma reunião com os acionistas da empresa quando recebeu uma ligação de Nemos.

— Não a perca de vista... nem por um segundo! — James o advertiu em grego, de forma dura. — Não deixe que nada aconteça a ela.

Furioso, James se levantou bruscamente, e saiu da sala de conferência sem dizer uma palavra. Lily estava fugindo novamente. Não podia acreditar. Era uma afronta imperdoável e James estava bas­tante afetado pela notícia.

Qual era o problema dela? O que mais ele poderia fazer? Aprisioná-la? Claramente, ter dado a liberda­de de Lily escolher ficar em um hotel havia sido um grave erro. Agira como o sr. Sensível e agora es­tava arcando com as consequências. Tinha sido uma tática desastrosa. Agora teria que ser durão e fazer com que Lily entendesse que para tudo havia li­mites.

Sentindo uma ira nunca antes experimentada, James entrou em sua limusine.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês foram tão legais comigos que eu resolvi adiantar o cap! E aí está a reação do James!Eu sei que na **N/A** passada eu adiantei um pouco a historia mas eu realmente precisava da opnião de vocês!E eu já escolhi o nome da menina! Mas ainda aceito sugestões! Deixem reviews!Beijão


	9. Capitulo oito

**CAPITULO OITO**

Lily corria ofegante pela rua, arrastando sua mala, quando James apareceu à frente dela. Ela pa­rou petrificada, pois parecia que ele tinha aparecido do além.

— Por favor, entre no carro. Não quero ver uma foto minha arrastando você para dentro da limusine amanhã nos jornais — alertou James em tom sério. Os olhos faiscavando.

Lily não conseguia sair do lugar.

— Eu...

— Esses bebês também são minha carne e meu sangue — interrompeu-a veementemente.

Irritada por ser recordada daquele fato mais do que gostaria, Lily entrou no automóvel. O que mais poderia fazer?

Fitou-o com um olhar cauteloso, ciente de que ele estava possesso. Mais uma vez a tinha impedido de ir embora. Mas como ele sabia o que planejava fazer?

— Como descobriu?

— Você tem uma equipe de segurança exclusiva agora.

— Quer dizer que estou sendo vigiada?

— Depois da pequena demonstração de hoje, não espere que eu me desculpe por isso. Se tivesse desa­parecido outra vez, talvez nunca mais a encontrasse. Por acaso mereço isso? Fui tão ruim com você que não tenho o direito de saber se está bem? Não tenho direito de saber sobre os meus próprios filhos?

Uma combinação de vergonha, frustração e confu­são deixaram Lily sentada, imóvel.

— Não devia ter mandado Narcisa me procurar. Ela conseguiria irritar um santo.

— Narcisa? Você conheceu Narcisa? — Enrugou a testa e os olhos brilhantes fica­ram, repentinamente, arregalados ao fitá-la intensa­mente.

Lily balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Na mesma hora, Jamess apanhou o telefone e co­meçou, em seguida, a falar em grego, rápida e furio­samente. Enquanto conduzia a conversa, Lily ins­pirou e expirou várias vezes, na tentativa de se re­compor. Poucos minutos depois, ele desligou.

— Não mandei Narcisa procurar você.

Lily estava relutante em acreditar no que ele lhe dizia. Queria confiar em James, mas e se ele es­tivesse fazendo jogo duplo? Seria ingenuidade igno­rar que ele tinha interesses pessoais e que iria defen­dê-los a qualquer custo. E se Narcisa estivesse dizendo a verdade?

— Falaremos sobre isso no apartamento — deter­minou James, contendo a impaciência de saber o que Narcisa tinha dito durante a visita. Não previra tal possibilidade e se sentiu culpado. A idéia de que o in­cidente pudesse afastá-lo de Lily o preocupou. Ao mesmo tempo, estava cansado de ser tratado como um inimigo.

No elevador que os levou até a cobertura, o silên­cio reinou. O apartamento era gigantesco e muito es­paçoso, com poucos móveis e algumas esculturas contemporâneas bem amplas.

Lily não perdeu tempo e foi ao ponto da questão.

— Narcisa me procurou para me fazer uma proposta. Sabe qual foi?

Fitou James e seu semblante vibrante e sedutor. Precisou se esforçar para não perder a concentração. Ele não é confiável, não é, lhe dizia repetidamente seu bom senso, enquanto ela se deliciava com a bele­za e os olhos incríveis e cativantes dele.

— Como poderia saber?

— Porque você deve ter falado com ela, ontem à noite — ousou dizer. — Ela já sabia que estou espe­rando gêmeos.

— Quando a imprensa tirou as fotos de nós dois juntos, não tive dúvidas de que devia uma satisfação a Narcisa. Por isso, liguei para ela, sim, não nego.

A resposta dele foi calma e sem ressentimento.

— Uma coisa é terminar um noivado, outra é apa­recer em público com uma mulher grávida, em se­guida.

Lily corou. Sentiu-se humilhada ao lembrar do vínculo afetivo que ele tinha com Narcisa.

— Claro, é compreensível que vocês sejam pró­ximos.

— Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Escute. Por que ela procurou você?

Lily o estudou, lutando para disfarçar a des­confiança.

— Não, não sei a razão! — Ele respondeu enfáti­co, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

— Narcisa me propôs que entregasse meus filhos para que ela os adotasse.

James fez uma careta.

— Não posso acreditar.

Ele trincou os dentes com aquela revelação inesperada.

— Pois pode acreditar. Ela disse que vocês já ha­viam terminado e voltado antes e que a adoção seria a solução perfeita. Ela acredita que vocês se casariam e juntos criariam meus filhos.

James passou os dedos pelos cabelos, demons­trando incredulidade.

— A cabeça feminina, às vezes, me surpreende de uma maneira assustadora. Essa foi uma idéia enge­nhosa demais para Narcisa, mesmo que absurda.

Ela se levantou energicamente.

— Então está dizendo que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com esse plano dela?

James a olhou atentamente antes de responder.

— Acha que sou louco? Conheço você bem o sufi­ciente para saber que nunca aceitaria uma proposta descabida dessas.

— Como posso confiar em você?

Uma pequena mentira por omissão, pensou James com raiva e frustração, e estava pagando com ju­ros e correção. A insegurança dela em relação a ele era profundamente irritante. Ficou observando-a sen­tada na mesa de centro da sala. Os cachos rebeldes e avermelhados emolduravam os olhos verdes provo­cadores e a boca vermelha e carnuda. A blusa estava apertada o bastante para deixar os seios ainda mais matadores e abundantes. Apesar de estar muito zangado, aquela visão provocou uma excitação e ele trin­cou os dentes bonitos e bem cuidados.

Lily percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para os seus seios e, antes que se desse conta, já havia arqueado as costas para a frente, sem pudor, exibindo ainda mais seus dotes. A impressionava a rapidez em que ele despertava nela o desejo carnal e, mais ainda, o imenso prazer e satisfação que sentia com a forma indecorosa como ele a olhava. De repente, lembrou de Narcisa e se levantou bruscamente, enver­gonhada, indo até a janela. Narcisa era tão elegante, ti­nha classe.

— James...

— Seria tão mais fácil se resolvêssemos essa his­toria na cama, _pedhi mou _— murmurou James com voz embargada de desejo.

Lily cruzou os braços e cobriu os seios, receosa de que os mamilos estivessem sobressaindo sob o tecido da blusa. Ele a olhava sem cerimônia, sem qualquer pudor. O que mais mexia com ela era a própria reação de gostar tanto daquela sexualidade explosiva e franca de James.

— Lily... — Ele foi até ela virando-a e a envol­vendo no abrigo de seu corpo quente e viril. — Preci­samos um do outro.

Com as palmas das mãos grandes e fortes, agarrou-a delicadamente pelos salientes glúteos e a pu­xou contra si, fazendo com que ela percebesse o ta­manho de sua excitação. Ela sentiu um ardor sutil entre as coxas e um estremecimento.

— Não posso fazer isso... Não posso. É errado...

— Por que é errado, se vamos nos casar?

— Vamos o q-quê? — gaguejou ela, olhando-o boquiaberta.

— O que mais podemos fazer? E a decisão mais sensata. E é por isso que pode confiar em mim. Por isso fiquei tão furioso por você ter pensado em fugir novamente.

Lily não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa e a in­segurança. Estava atenta a cada palavra que ele lhe dizia, mas, ainda assim, não acreditava que estivesse falando sério.

— Fugi porque me senti ameaçada. Não tenho di­nheiro nem poder para brigar com você caso decida tirar meus filhos de mim.

— _Theos mou... _por que faria isso? Faz algum sen­tido para você? — James inquiriu, exasperado. — Quero que meus filhos cresçam com a presença dad figuras paterna e materna, em um ambiente seguro _e _estável.

Lily mordeu os lábios nervosamente e disse em seguida:

— Mas não é necessário que nos casemos.

— Claro que é. Quem vai ensinar a eles a falar gre­go? A conviver com a família Potter? A lidar com a riqueza e o privilégio? Você não conseguiria cum­prir esse desafio sem viver no meu mundo.

De repente, Lily compreendeu por que Narcisa a tinha procurado. A bela loura conhecia James sufi­cientemente para adivinhar que ele pediria em casa­mento a mãe de seus filhos e, por isso, havia tentado bloquear tal possibilidade.

— Não sei o que dizer... — sussurrou ela, pois os pensamentos zumbiam em sua cabeça.

— Diga que sim... diga em grego. — James a olhava com um sorriso carismático que fez o coração de Lily oscilar. — _Ne é a _palavra de que precisa.

— Mas você não pode se casar comigo — protes­tou ela.

— Por que não? Sua fertilidade devia estar no li­vro dos recordes, além disso, você é um espetáculo na cama, _glikia mou _— ressaltou James sem hesi­tação.

— E isso basta para se casar com alguém?

_E o resto, tão essencial em um relacionamento?, _pensou ela, confusa e irritada. E elementos como imor, fidelidade, comunicação? Livro dos recordes por fertilidade? Queria esbofeteá-lo! Uma relação tão superficial nunca seria suficiente para ela. Porém, se não aceitasse se casar com ele, James poderia acabar se casando com Narcisa, que estava, obviamente mais do que disponível e entusiasmada com a possibilidade.

A simples hipótese de James acabar ficando com Narcisa gerou uma onda gélida de medo pelo interior de Lily, pois sabia, agora, que Narcisa faria qualquer coisa contra ela e seus filhos para reconquistá-lo. Estaria perdida, se casasse com ele ou não. Em ne­nhum dos casos, via a possibilidade de ser feliz.

Levou a ponta da língua aos lábios que estavam secos de apreensão.

— E se não aceitar? — ela arriscou.

Um silêncio explosivo reinou entre os dois comoum rastilho de pólvora.

James estava imóvel, mas Lily podia sentir a irritação dele. Os cílios espessos e escuros protegiam os olhos com o brilho faiscante que sinalizava perigo.

— Se fosse você, não entraria nesse campo mina­do — respondeu arrastadamente, sem se alterar.

Ficou na dúvida se deveria contar a ele que amea­ças eram desnecessárias, visto que ela já estava, pra­ticamente, apaixonada, pelo pavor que sentia ao pen­sar em ver Narcisa entrando no altar em seu lugar. Amava James e sabia que teria de fazer o que fosse melhor para os filhos que estavam por nascer. A ati­tude de James a revoltava, mas acabaria encontran­do um jeito de se fortalecer e aprender a se proteger e atacar, quando fosse necessário. Se ele era capaz de coagi-la a se casar, Lily refletiu acaloradamente, também teria que aceitar as consequências daquela atitude.

James chegou à conclusão que havia escolhido se casar com a única mulher no mundo que se sentaria, grávida de gêmeos, em uma mesa de centro e, calmamente, passaria uns dez minutos pensando se que­ria ou não ser uma Potter. Não se orgulhava da ameaça que havia feito, porém estava convencido de que suas intenções eram as melhores e que, por isso seus métodos implacáveis se justificavam para obter os resultados desejados.

— Tudo bem, aceito me casar com você — informou-o Lily sem entusiasmo.

— Acha que tem problema se tomar uma taça de champanhe para comemorar? — Um sorriso triun­fante coloriu a boca sensual de James.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam.

— Não tenho motivo para comemorar.

James não gostou nada da declaração, porém ti­nha alcançado sua meta e isso já bastava, por enquan­to. Não haveria mais escapadas ou ameaças de fuga com seus filhos. O desaparecimento de Lily havia sido motivo de insônia e desconforto para James, uma realidade que não estava mais disposto a tolerar.

— Quero que a cerimônia seja marcada o mais rá­pido possível — disse, olhando-a minuciosamente, sem estar totalmente confiante de que ela cumpriria o trato. Por isso, não queria perder tempo.

— Por mim, tanto faz... — Lily deu de ombros, demonstrando indiferença e irritando James.

— Quero uma festa decente — acrescentou ele, para que não restassem dúvidas de que o pouco tem­po para organizar a festa não significava que não ha­veria pompa e luxo. — Igreja, um belo vestido de noiva, centenas de convidados.

Lily empertigou-se.

— Não vou me meter dentro de um vestido de noi­va grávida desse jeito!

— Qual o problema? — provocou-a James. — Atualmente é bem comum. Além disso, vai garantir que seja a atração da festa.

Lily não conseguia pensar em nada mais cons­trangedor que uma enorme barriga em um vestido branco. Ficaria parecendo um bombom de festa. Fora isso, todos os amigos de James e parentes ficariam comparando-a com a bela e elegante ex-noiva, Narcisa

James esperava que o entusiasmo fosse aos pou­cos tomando conta de Lily, mas isso não ocorreu.

Não obstante, uma de suas maiores qualidades era a persistência. Talvez, raciocinou, ela estivesse com medo de não ser capaz de organizar uma festa daque­la dimensão em tão pouco tempo.

— Naturalmente, você não vai precisar se preocu­par com nada. Vou contratar uma equipe para cuidar de todos os preparativos.

— Gostaria que, se possível, a cerimônia fosse bem simples e reservada.

Controlando para que não deixasse a irritação transparecer, James respirou profunda e lentamen­te, antes de dizer, com admirável tranquilidade:

— Estou orgulhoso em fazer de você minha espo­sa. Discrição e simplicidade não estão nos meus pla­nos.

— E, claro, como todos sabemos, tudo tem que ser do jeito que você quer. Mas vou logo avisando, se você se casar comigo a vida não vai ser tão simples e fácil assim.

— Essa é uma declaração de guerra, _pedhi moul _— James achou divertida a ameaça e percebeu que considerava Lily uma companhia extremamente jocosa e agradável, na maioria das vezes. Naquele instante, estava aborrecida, mas acabaria se acalman­do e percebendo que ele, sim, sabia o que era melhor para ela e seus filhos. Afinal, será que não se dava conta de que um casamento simples e discreto apenas faria parecer que ele tinha vergonha dela? E que seria a alegria dos maldizentes? E, afinal, as mulheres não eram loucas por casamentos?

Estava convencido de que, não importava o que ela dissesse naquele momento, logo estaria profundamente envolvida com os preparativos. Apenas precisava de um empurrãozinho na direção certa.

— Não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre esse assunto. Apenas gostaria de saber onde vou morar, enquanto isso.

— Aqui.

Lily fez uma careta. Não queria ter que encon­trá-lo todos os dias. Era tentação demais para uma grávida só.

— Se não gosta deste lugar, não tem problema. Te­nho uma casa de campo em Kent, a poucas horas da­qui.

— Se não se importa, prefiro ficar lá até o dia do casamento.

James se importava, e muito, mas não disse nada. Entendia que havia usado da coerção e agora ela revi­dava com as únicas armas que tinha à disposição. Es­tava desconcertado com a rapidez com que ela havia aprendido a contra-atacar. Teria aprendido essa arte com ele? Em seguida pensou em quanto tempo uma festa de casamento de qualidade poderia ser organizada. Não queria esperar nem um mês. Na verdade, sendo honesto consigo mesmo, não queria esperar nem uma semana. Estava assombrado com a sofre­guidão de sua impaciência. Afinal, havia sido ele quem tinha insistido com Narcisa para que marcassem a data do casamento com mais de 18 meses de antece­dência.

* * *

Dez dias depois, Lily se encontrava no escritó­rio da enorme casa de campo de James, em compa­nhia de um dos advogados dele. Naquele instante, o silêncio era desconfortável, pois o jurista havia acabado de explicar os pontos mais relevantes do acordo pré-nupcial.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Segundo um dos termos do contrato, em uma eventual separação, James exigia o direito de ficar com a guarda das crianças. A inclusão de tal condição lhe parecia uma insinuação de que James apostava no fracasso do casamento e que estava pou­co disposto a se esforçar para garantir que a relação fosse duradoura.

— James ficaria com a guarda das crianças inde­pendentemente de quem fosse a culpa pelo fim do ca­samento? — inquiriu Lily. — Isso é totalmente injusto.

— O mérito da culpa não entra em questão, aqui.

— Pois deveria — disse Lily ao advogado. — Presumo que também possa impor minhas condições?

— Mas é claro. No entanto, isso irá estender as ne­gociações, o que demandará mais tempo — alertou o advogado, como se esperasse que o fato a fizesse de­sistir.

Lily quase sorriu.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Não aceito a cláusula que diz respeito às crianças. Minha condição é a de que, caso James cometa adultério, terá de abdicar do di­reito da custódia das crianças.

Pego desprevenido, o advogado fitou-a com os olhos arregalados, antes que o profissionalismo vol­tasse a suavizar seu semblante.

— Devo adiantar à senhora que James não vai gostar disso.

— Não tenho dúvida. Mas a fidelidade é muito im­portante para mim e quero que haja uma cláusula que o desencoraje a procurar outras mulheres.

O advogado a olhava com total admiração. Estava pensando em como iria descrever a futura sra. Potter para os colegas, visto que ela era fonte de enorme curiosidade. A noiva podia estar grávida, mas não pa­recia nem um pouco ávida para subir ao altar e fazia valer suas exigências com tranquilidade.

— O que, exatamente, tem em mente?

Lily levou em conta o que era de mais estimado para James. Sua reputação? Poder? Fortuna? Ele le­vava incrivelmente a sério os negócios e a arte de fa­zer dinheiro.

Quiçá, ao descobrir que a infidelidade pudesse lhe pesar no bolso, James pensaria duas, três vezes an­tes de traí-la. E se por acaso o fizesse, mesmo assim, ela teria, pelo menos, o consolo de ficar merecida­mente rica, mesmo que infeliz.

— Se ele me trair, quero que tenha um prejuízo milionário.

— Acredito que uma cláusula desta natureza des­pertaria uma tempestade e tanto — preveniu o advo­gado.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Lily não pensava em recuar. Se James estava determinado a se casar com ela, teria que fazer esco­lhas também. Não podia ter tudo à sua maneira.

— Que tipo de quantia a senhora tem em mente como forma a não incentivá-lo à traição.

— Uma quantia que fosse bem dolorosa.

O advogado mal podia esperar para apresentar o contrato explosivo ao soberbo time de assessores jurídicos de Potter, que havia deixado claro que es­perava que o acordo pré-nupcial fosse assinado ime­diatamente e sem que houvesse chance para estrata­gemas. Ficou curioso em saber qual deles teria a tare­fa ingrata de informar a James Potter sobre a cláusula punitiva sobre adultério exigida pela noiva. Depois que o advogado partiu, Lily foi dar um passeio pelas dependências da casa. O lugar era suntuoso como um hotel cinco estrelas e os empregados pareciam esmerar-se para fazê-la se sentir à vontade. Após algumas noites muito bem dormidas e refeições regulares e saborosas, o cansaço e a magreza desapa­reciam gradualmente. Sentia-se bem-disposta e mais forte. Desde sua saída de Londres, havia visto James apenas uma vez, nos primeiros dias, quando ele passou rapidamente para almoçar antes de voar para Bruxelas. No entanto, estava quase certa que a cláu­sula adicionada ao contrato pré-nupcial o traria de volta para uma visita em breve. E esperava ansiosa­mente por esse momento...

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde, Lily desfrutava de um demorado e preguiçoso banho de banheira quando al­guém bateu na porta impacientemente. Ela se sentou rapidamente. A água da hidromassagem agitava-se em seus ouvidos ruidosamente.

— Sim? — gritou.

— Sou eu, James... — A porta se abriu.

— Nem pense em entrar!

— Não me faça esperar — respondeu ele. Lily saiu apressadamente do banheiro, enrola­da em uma toalha. A água escorria por todo o corpo.

Do outro lado do quarto estava James que a obser­vava assim que ela saiu do banheiro.

— Me arrumo em cinco minutos — disse ela, apressada.

— Você rejeita tudo o que lhe ofereço... rejeita quem eu sou!

Lily ficou atônita. Não esperava uma saudação tão enérgica e desaforada:

— Eu...

— Que interesse tem em boicotar o próprio casa­mento? Não compreendo essa falta de interesse e des­leixo com algo tão importante. — Ele parecia profun­damente ofendido: — Se arruinar o que temos, não vai poder recuperar depois!

Lily descobriu que estava tremendo. Sua única intenção fora mostrar a ele que não estava inclinada a bancar a esposa feliz, depois de ter sido obrigada a se casar com ele sob condições injustas.

— Mas o que não posso perdoar é o fato de você ter exposto meu comportamento, minha privacidade, para meus próprios advogados! — vociferou ele. — Como pôde fazer isso?

* * *

**N/A:** Uau! Quantas reviews furiosas com a Narcisa!Mas aguardem a participação dela ainda não terminou!hahaha Hoje to com muito sono pra deixar uma nota grande! Espero que gostem do cap!! Beijão


	10. Capitulo nove

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

O semblante de James estava desfigurado de rai­va, a reação havia sido pior do que Lily havia pre­visto.

— Achei que não teria problema falar o que qui­sesse com um advogado contratado para representar meus interesses.

— De onde inventou isso? — desafiou-a James. — A frase " o que quiser" é muito vaga e nunca leva­ria isso a público!

— Mas você não teve qualquer problema quando estipulou que se nos divorciarmos ganhará a guarda das crianças — lembrou-o Lily. — Por acaso isso não é pessoal?

James ficou quieto, enquanto andava pela grande sala, depois se deteve e lançou um olhar para Lily.

— Essa não é a questão.

— Essa é _exatamente _a questão — declarou ela. — Essa é a parte mais relevante do contrato pré-nupcial. Mesmo assim, você nem cogitou a hipótese de falar so­bre isso comigo antes, pessoalmente. Claro que não.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Como pôde deixar seus advogados discutirem sobre a forma como posso perder meus filhos, quan­do é muito mais provável que você seja o culpado de causar nosso divórcio?

A ofensa ao seu caráter deixou o rosto dele ilumi­nado.

— Não aceito essa acusação. Você está me agre­dindo.

— Casamento é algo que levo muito a sério. — Lily levantou a cabeça com altivez.

Os olhos escuros de James brilhavam, e ela sabia que era porque ele estava possuído pela cólera.

— Eu também... por esse motivo fiz o contrato pré-nupcial. Mas não gostei nada de suas exigências. São descabidas!

— Você não me deu outra opção. Fiz por precau­ção — respondeu Lily com convicção.

— Tudo o que vê são problemas e riscos. Não con­segue ter confiança e otimismo? Pois saiba que serei um ótimo pai — afirmou James, sem hesitar. Outra coisa que o aborrecia era o fato de que havia gasto to­dos os seus minutos livres pensando nos detalhes do casamento e, até agora, ela não tinha demonstrado nenhum interesse.

— Não adianta, porque não vou assinar um contra­to que diz a forma como devo viver! Você não sabe como é, porque nunca tentaram impor limites a você.

O queixo de James ergueu-se cheio de orgulho.

— Isso porque tenho controle sobre mim e sei exa­tamente quais são meus limites — respondeu, brus­camente.

— Você acha que essa atitude explica o que fez com Narcisa? — desafiou Lily, lutando com toda sua força. — Comprometido com uma mulher e fa­zendo sexo com outra? Para mim é uma receita para o desastre.

Aquela recordação o deixou completamente sem reação. Ardia de raiva.

—Não vou mais discutir isso com você — decretou, irritadíssimo, já na direção da saída. — Não posso.

— Pode, sim — protestou Lily, assombrada pela ousadia dele de deixá-la falando sozinha.

— Você está grávida e não pode se alterar. Não podemos discutir desse jeito!

Mesmo estando grávida, Lily chegou à porta da saída antes dele e bloqueou a passagem. Estava disposta a ficar ali. Ele não sairia daquele quarto de jeito nenhum.

— Não seja tolo... claro que pode discutir comigo. Sou forte. Aguento. Estou grávida, não estou doente. Não sou feita de açúcar.

— Não, é feita de curvas gloriosas. — A mente dele estava atentamente fixada, sem vergonha, na fi­gura voluptuosa dela. Quando corria da cama para a porta, a toalha caiu vários centímetros, e os seios e os mamilos inchados chegaram a ficar por alguns ins­tantes no ângulo de visão de James.

Lily o olhou e, de repente, ficou arrepiada. On­das maliciosas de calor espalharam-se por todas as partes sensíveis do seu corpo. Sabia que se permane­cesse tão perto por mais um segundo James ficaria à vontade para usar o sexo como maneira de desviar a conversa. Lily se afastou da porta e criou mais distância entre os dois.

— Não temos o que discutir... só precisamos con­versar. — Lily tentou chamá-lo a razão, calma­mente.

James não queria conversar. Queria arrancar aquela toalha e abraçar o corpo delicioso dela, até que os pensamentos e a raiva cessassem e o prazer e a volúpia o satisfizessem.

— Por favor, não vá embora — pediu Lily, de­sesperada pela companhia dele. — Eu realmente que­ro que nosso casamento dê certo.

Um pouco da tensão cedeu, e os dois ficaram fren­te a frente, olho no olho.

— Não quero mandar na sua vida ou tirar sua liber­dade. Você entendeu tudo errado — ela assegurou. — Sei que isso nunca daria certo.

James estava mais relaxado e apoiou os ombros contra a porta para descansar.

— Quero dizer que, na minha opinião, a escolha é só sua. Se quiser, podemos viver um casamento de fa­chada.

— Fachada?

— Para as crianças. Compartilharemos as coisas boas com nossos filhos e você pode fazer tudo que quiser com outras mulheres.

James congelou. Não tinha idéia do que iria res­ponder. Sabendo a linha de pensamento de Lily, duvidava muito que estivesse falando com sincerida­de. A declaração o deixou cheio de ciúme e descon­fiança, pois em vez de soar liberal e compreensiva a frase parecia vir de uma libertina.

— Que quer dizer?

— Bom, proponho um casamento aberto. Basica­mente, teríamos nossas vidas separadas.

— Separadas? — James estava sendo invadido por vibrações perturbadoras.

Lily corou.

— Obviamente, não compartilharíamos o mesmo quarto.

James fez que não com a cabeça arrogante, rejei­tando a idéia enfaticamente. Lily continuou, ignorando a expressão de desgosto do futuro marido.

— Se não pode ser fiel, esse tipo de casamento se­ria a melhor opção para nós dois.

James forçou a coluna contra a porta como se ti­vesse acabado de acordar. Seu silêncio deixou Lily ainda mais nervosa.

— Haveria benefícios, claro. Pelo menos, nos aceitaríamos tal como somos.

— Eu como um pecador eterno e você como uma santa reprimida? — respondeu James com um ci­nismo atroz.

— Não. Aos poucos, iríamos esquecendo... bem, você sabe... que tivemos relações sexuais — murmu­rou Lily sem graça. — E, então, nos tornaríamos bons amigos.

James fez que não de novo com a cabeça e apon­tou o polegar para baixo como um imperador romano declarando a sentença de morte.

— Pelo visto, a segunda opção é aceitar a cláusula absurda que quer me impor e ser multado em milhões e milhões se infringir suas regras?

Lily fez uma careta.

— Apenas preciso que leve nosso casamento a sério.

James suspirou.

— Se eu fizer o que você quer, vamos dormir na mesma cama? Não! Esqueça... a Grécia não produz covardes que se deixam mandar pelas mulheres.

— Onde está escrito que um magnata grego pode ter uma amante? — atacou Lily com um senti­mento furioso de frustração. — Não sou suficiente para você? Qual seria sua reação se eu tivesse um amante?

Toda a pretensão de relaxamento desapareceu, James se afastou da porta e foi na direção dela com movimentos e um olhar ameaçadores.

— Nem pense nisso. Não toleraria nem que flertasse com outros homens. Nem em sonho!

Lily lançou um olhar irônico para ele.

— Prefiro nem fazer um comentário óbvio sobre essa sua atitude.

— _Theos mou... _está me chamando de hipócrita?

— Suponho que não tenha importância. Tudo indi­ca que esse casamento não vai sair mesmo. Afinal, parece que nenhum dos dois vai assinar o contrato pré-nupcial.

O silêncio tenso invadiu o recinto e James soltou um suspiro cansado. Os traços morenos e belos esta­vam melancólicos. Observava-a com uma intensida­de extraordinária. Não iria se render. Nunca se ren­dia.

Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto. Desceu as es­cadas e pediu que a limusine o fosse buscar. Enquan­to esperava, serviu-se de um copo de conhaque. Esta­va tão furioso que andava de um lado para o outro, como um tigre preso em uma jaula. Quando a limusi­ne chegou, ficou em dúvida se deveria partir ou não. Tinha vindo para passar a noite, e ficaria. Era ela quem estava acostumada a fugir dos problemas, não ele. Franziu a testa. Reconhecia que a tinha pressio­nado demais, o que acabou afetando a capacidade de Lily de confiar nele.

Talvez não fosse justo culpá-la por isso. Mas já não tinha mais amante, considerou, tomando mais uma dose de conhaque, irritado. Os advogados ti­nham lhe aconselhado a formular a tal cláusula que lhe dava o direito da guarda das crianças em qualquer circunstância. Obviamente, Lily não entendia que o contrato era, principalmente, para resguardar a for­tuna Potter. Não entendia porque não era gananciosa. Havia sido a única mulher que tinha ignorado o tamanho da riqueza dele e tratado James como um homem comum.

Provavelmente, refletiu ele, ela também não fazia idéia de que os casamentos na família Potter ti­nham, quase sempre, uma história longa e infeliz. Di­vórcios amargos, batalhas nos tribunais pela guarda das crianças e escândalos explosivos haviam atingido todas as gerações. Com exceção do casamento dos bisavós, que tinham sido o último casal feliz da fa­mília.

Arion Potter havia se casado com o amor da in­fância, Minerva, apesar de toda a oposição de ambas as famílias. Não houve contrato pré-nupcial e, apesar das brigas e dos altos e baixos da relação, o casal per­manecia unido com amor e respeito. Ao longo de todo o processo, haviam aprendido a ceder, a com­partilhar e ouvir. Advogados nunca precisaram inter­mediar qualquer crise. Talvez, ponderou, não esti­vesse sendo sábio ao deixar desconhecidos se meterem em sua vida privada. De fato, o acordo e aquela conversa deveriam ter deixado Lily insegura e in­timidada.

* * *

Alguém bateu na porta e Lily se sentou na cama.

— Sim?

James entrou, sem o terno e sem a gravata. A ca­misa azul estava aberta, deixando à vista o peito es­belto e definido.

Lily piscou, surpreendida. Havia escutado a limusine partindo e estava certa que James tinha ido embora.

— Ainda está aqui?

— Tenho um vôo muito cedo amanhã. Não faz sentido sair daqui. Até eu preciso dormir.

Lily lembrou que os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, porque havia chorado, mas, para sua sor­te, ele não a olhou diretamente. Em vez disso, estava com a atenção no detalhe da cama com adornos talha­dos em madeira.

— O que você tem? — perguntou, preocupada.

A cabeça sempre ereta e exibindo confiança estava cabisbaixa. Ergueu-a ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Tomei uma decisão. Vamos esquecer esse con­trato pré-nupcial. Não é necessário.

Lily ficou confusa e aturdida. Quase chegou a perguntar quais seriam as novas exigências, mas pre­feriu manter-se calada, e suspirou aliviada preparando-se para o pior possível. Estaria ele se defendendo? Ou, ainda, pensando nas opções que ela oferecera? Depois de tantas perguntas, chegou à conclusão de que o confronto não daria resultados positivos. Preci­sava ser mais sutil. Afinal, não importava o quanto brigassem, ela o amava e sabia que ficaria muito tris­te sem ele.

— Está bem... — concordou Lily. — Está pre­cisando fazer a barba. Parece um pirata — acrescen­tou ela sem pensar.

A tranquilidade de não ser atacado com perguntas permitiu que um sorriso se estampasse em seu rosto.

— O barco eu já tenho — brincou ele. — Falta a espada e o papagaio.

Ela riu.

— Já é madrugada, _pedhi mou _— disse ele em voz baixa. — Deveria descansar.

— Fica comigo... — pediu ela automaticamente, sem raciocinar.

Depois de um segundo de hesitação, James se aproximou. Lily ficou imóvel e mal conseguia respirar, pois a presença dele sempre a deixava ner­vosa e ofegante. Com os braços, ele a envolveu e a puxou para mais perto.

— Precisa dormir — disse ele. — Parece muito cansada.

Lily não precisava que lhe dissessem isso. Sa­bia de sua condição física, mas o calor de James, seu cheiro inconfundível e inebriante e a textura deli­ciosa da pele a deixavam excitada demais. Mesmo cansada, o desejo de tê-lo mais intimamente nunca a deixaria descansar.

James passou as mãos por debaixo da camisola e parou na cintura.

— Posso? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Faça o que quiser — respondeu ela.

Na verdade, era o formato do corpo dela que pro­vocou seu interesse. As mãos fortes e os dedos largos foram gentis ao começar a brincar e explorar a barri­ga volumosa.

— Incrível... — sussurrou ele.

James sentiu algo mexer com força dentro de Lily.

— É um dos bebês chutando? — perguntou as­sombrado.

— Sim, são muito ativos.

Lily escutou um idioma estrangeiro no salão ao lado e sorriu. Seu casamento ia ser uma cerimônia ge­nuína e exclusivamente grega. No dia anterior, havia chegado de iate pelo mar Egeu. Determinado a pre­servar ao máximo sua privacidade e a de Lily, James havia feito questão de guardar o local do ca­samento em absoluto segredo para não ter a surpresa desagradável de ver algum _paparazzo _no dia da festa. Sabendo que Lily não tinha família nem amigos íntimos para servirem de padrinhos de casamento, James convidou duas primas para representar esse papel. Ambas, Apollonia e Desma, eram apaixonadas pelo primo. Muito espirituosas, rapidamente ficaram à vontade na presença de Lily.

Em determinado momento, Lily ficou curiosa quando as duas começaram a conversar entusiastica­mente em grego.

— Deve ser um mexerico bom, hein?

As irmãs pararam de conversar na mesma hora e se olharam constrangidas e tensas.

— Mexerico? — perguntou Apollonia, preocu­pada.

— Estou brincando.

— Ah, brincando — repetiu Desma com um suspi­ro aliviado.

— Há algo errado? — perguntou Lily notando algo estranho no ar.

Apollonia, a mais velha, se aproximou e dis­farçou.

— Não, imagina! Não há nada de errado. Você está linda, Lily.

— Esse vestido é fantástico — disse Lily, ro­dopiando na frente do amplo espelho, tentando ver-se por todos os ângulos possíveis. Pequenos adornos de pérola enfeitavam o penteado que haviam feito com esmero e paciência. Sentia-se glamourosa pela pri­meira vez na vida. Um magnífico pingente de dia­mante em forma de coração brilhava no pescoço. Era um presente de James, que dera durante o café-da-manhã.

— Não é o vestido, você que é linda — corrigiu Desma. — Quando todos a virem, vão entender por­que James se apaixonou por você.

Os olhos de Lily escureceram. Foi à janela da cabine e se deu conta que após 24 horas em alto-mar o iate finalmente se aproximava de terra firme. Lem­brou que pouco tinha visto James nas últimas três semanas. Na noite em que dormiram juntos, ele não a tocou, e, quando Lily acordou, no dia seguinte, James já havia partido.

Na verdade, não faziam amor desde o Marrocos. Recentemente, o vira apenas três vezes. Ele havia es­tado estranho, beijando-a apenas na testa ou na face, como se Lily fosse uma senhora de idade ou uma criança pequena.

— Essa é Libos — informou Apollonia, aproximando-se de Lily e apontando pela janela. — O que é melhor que uma ilha particular para uma cerimônia de casamento reclusa e discreta?

O telefone tocou e Desma atendeu, passando-o, em seguida, para Lily.

— O que acha do futuro lar? — perguntou James.

Uma mata verde e exuberante corria por toda a ex­tensão da ilha, acompanhando a areia branca e a lím­pida água azul. A vila que podia ser vista no alto era pitoresca e graciosa, repleta de casas brancas e um porto, na costa.

— É realmente lindo... soa brega, mas parece um cartão-postal... desses que dá vontade de entrar — respondeu ela, timidamente.

— Por que não vai até o deque? A vista é bem mais bonita de lá?

Lily foi para a varanda atrás do quarto. O cabe­lo estava embalado pela suave brisa do mar. Ainda no telefone com James, sorriu quando ele descreveu alguns dos vários locais turísticos que podiam ser vistos do barco.

— Cadê você? — perguntou ela.

— Aqui no porto, tomando meu último drinque como homem solteiro. Nos vemos daqui a uns dez minutos, _pedhi mou._

A voz familiar e segura a tranquilizou, deixando-a um pouco menos ansiosa com o que estava por vir. O iate atracou e a tripulação se despediu de Lily e desejou felicidades a ela antes que desembarcasse. Lily ficou encantada ao ver os cavalos brancos e a carruagem que a esperava no porto para levá-la ao al­tar. A igreja tinha uma enorme torre com um sino, ze­lando pela elegante e pequena vila.

James desceu as escadas da igreja para ajudá-la a sair da carruagem. Vestido com um terno tradicional, e o cabelo brilhando pelos raios do sol, a expressão de seu rosto era de pura alegria ao sorrir. Estava ex­tremamente irresistível. No instante em que desceu, Lily notou o olhar atento e cheio de admiração de James sobre ela.

— Você está linda demais.

— Gostou do vestido?

James agarrou-a pelos braços e a retirou da car­ruagem. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e carregados de desejo masculino.

— Muito, muito sexy — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Mas não revela nada! — respondeu ela, descon­fiada.

— Tenho uma memória fotográfica — falou James maliciosamente, enquanto a colocava no chão com cuidado.

De repente, Lily se perguntou por que havia fi­cado tão tensa e nervosa por causa da cerimônia. Afi­nal, não estava se casando com o homem que amava?

A igreja estava abarrotada de pessoas. Todos sus­piraram quando o casal entrou. Lily notou os be­los arranjos de flores distribuídos pela pequena igreja e a decoração simples, porém impecável, e o cheiro de incenso que invadia o ambiente. A cerimônia co­meçou e o ritual ortodoxo chamou a atenção de Lily desde o início. Ficou transbordando de emoção quando os familiares banharam os recém-casados com pétalas de rosas.

Depois da cerimônia, a carruagem fez um passeio pela cidade antes de tomar o caminho da festa. A vila Potter era muito mais antiga do que Lily havia imaginado. James explicou que a família habitava aquela ilha havia mais de um século. James a adquirira recentemente para protegê-la da especulação fi­nanceira e do desmatamento. Rodeada por um jardim espetacular que se estendia até a praia, a casa, magní­fica, tinha uma vista maravilhosa do mar.

Na recepção, James ficou ao seu lado todo o tem­po, e Lily foi sendo apresentada, aos poucos, aos amigos e familiares. Os nomes e rostos rapidamente se confundiam.

O número de convidados era espantoso. A maioria falava inglês, mas Lily já arranhava algumas pa­lavras em grego. Durante o jantar, que durou horas, tentou ignorar as centenas de olhares sobre ela, mas não se sentia à vontade.

— Por que está todo mundo me olhando assim? — perguntou, finalmente, a Apollonia.

Depois de várias taças de champanhe, a jovem Apollonia já dava risadinhas ébrias, incapaz de segu­rar a língua.

— Quantas razões quer? Hoje você virou uma mu­lher muito influente, porque é a esposa de um homem bastante poderoso e rico. Outro motivo é porque roubou James, na última hora, de Narcisa. A família está muita curiosa, querendo saber se as coisas que saíram nos jornais são mesmo verdadeiras!

— Que jornais? — perguntou Lily surpresa. Apollonia tapou a boca com as mãos, caindo em si.

— James avisou que você não podia saber disso. Por favor, não fale que fui eu quem contou!

Com essa súplica, a madrinha se retirou.

Minutos depois, James a levou até a pista de dan­ça. Enquanto dançavam, Lily tentou guardar a curiosidade, mas acabou não aguentando.

— O que saiu nos jornais sobre mim? Foi em um jornal inglês?

James tensionou o maxilar em sinal de contrarie­dade.

— Foi. Meus advogados já estão cuidando disso.

— Mas o que dizia?

— Nada que valha à pena contar?

— Eu insisto.

— Insistir não vai adiantar, _pedhi mou _— falou James, francamente. — Você agora é da família Potter. Somos superiores a esses tablóides.

— Não fale comigo como se fosse uma criança — queixou-se Lily em voz baixa.

O rosto de James ficou ainda mais sombrio.

— Então, comporte-se como uma adulta. Esse é o nosso casamento e você está fazendo um papelão, discutindo na frente dos convidados.

— Aposto que Narcisa não se comportaria muito melhor do que eu — retrucou, insolente.

— O comportamento de Narcisa _em público _sempre foi impecável — rebateu ele, secamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até o término da música. Tão logo acabou, Lily saiu da pista e procurou um lugar pacato onde pudesse ficar sozinha. Cogitou sair da festa, quando uma bengala caiu na sua frente.

Ela a apanhou e devolveu para uma velhinha pe­quenina, sentada em um canto próximo.

— Deixou cair, minha senhora...

Uma mão fraca e enrugada a tocou.

— Venha se sentar comigo. Sou Minerva, a bisavó do seu marido.

Sem hesitar, Lily se sentou.

— James sempre me lembra meu falecido mari­do, Arion — confidenciou. — É cabeça-dura, não tem paciência e é esperto demais.

Lily corou e sorriu com a descrição.

— A senhora o conhece muito bem, mesmo.

— Mas Arion tinha a sorte de ter nascido em uma família carinhosa, ao contrário de James — con­cluiu Minerva, mordendo os lábios antes de perguntar a Lily: — Quanto sabe sobre o passado do seu ma­rido?

— Ele não gosta de falar sobre isso.

A senhora suspirou.

— Os pais dele nunca deveriam ter tido filhos. To­dos os dias eram de festa para eles. James foi criado por empregados. A mãe era viciada em drogas, mas o assunto era acobertado para evitar escândalos. James nunca conheceu o amor ou a estabilidade, uma prova de carinho por parte dos pais.

Lily teve pena do marido.

— Não fazia idéia.

— Quando tinha 16 anos, a única pessoa que o amava de verdade naquela casa morreu, e James fi­cou completamente perturbado por um tempo. Feliz­mente, voltou a encontrar o equilíbrio. É um homem muito forte — afirmou Minerva cheia de orgulho do bisneto. — Mas precisa de uma mulher igualmente forte, que saiba suavizar seu lado severo e cético com muito amor e compreensão.

A conversa com Minerva estava acalmando Lily.

— Arion e eu tínhamos muitas brigas, mas quando alguém se atrevia a dizer algo contra mim, ele virava fera — declarou a bisavó.

Lily sorriu.

— Está sabendo do jornal, não está?

— Tenho uma cópia na minha bolsa.

— Posso ver?

Minerva passou as folhas dobradas a Lily. Era uma cópia que um amigo lhe havia mandado por fax. Lily fez uma cara feia ao ler a manchete: _Funcio­naria temporária rouba Potter da herdeira Narcisa._

— James não foi roubado — riu Minerva. — Não era feliz com Narcisa. Você é uma menina doce e tra­balhadora, e merece ser feliz.

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram em Lily e na bisa­vó Minerva. James não perdeu tempo em ir até elas. Gostou de vê-las juntas e esboçou uma risada de sa­tisfação.

— O que achou de minha noiva? — perguntou à bisavó, em grego, sem disfarçar a curiosidade.

Um sorriso radiante estampou-se na face de Minerva, que deu um tapinha no joelho de Lily.

— Esta menina é um tesouro. Cuide bem dela.

James sentou-se para falar com ela, brevemente.

Em seguida, um cantor famoso na Grécia, que havia sido contratado por James, iniciou o show. As pes­soas no salão entraram em êxtase.

O céu estava escurecendo quando James levou Lily para um dos terraços privados, protegido por plantas e árvores. Beijou-a sem pressa e com volúpia. Um frio na espinha deixou Lily toda arrepiada.

— Tem uma escada atrás da porta. Nossa suite fica no final dela. Eu encontro você lá daqui a cinco minutos — prometeu ele.

— Mas não podemos desaparecer assim da festa.

— Podemos, sim — respondeu ele de imediato, saboreando a boca carnuda dela com mais fervor ainda.— E nossa noite de núpcias, _ágape mou._

A suite gigantesca e linda tinha as luzes baixas e íntimas. E havia o perfume das rosas espalhadas pelo ambiente.

De repente, alguém bateu à porta. Achou que fosse James, mas quando a porta se abriu viu a emprega­da com o telefone na mão.

— Alô... quem fala? — Lily franziu a testa, sentindo que a chamada não era para ela e de que a qualquer momento alguém começaria a falar em grego.

— Narcisa.

Lily empalideceu e a mão que segurava o fone começou a transpirar de nervoso.

— Por que está me ligando?

— É sua noite de casamento e quero que saiba que a única coisa que mudou foi que trocamos os papéis — disse Narcisa docemente. — Você agora é a oficial e eu, a amante. James não tinha a intenção de me deixar. Achou que fosse? A única coisa que importa para ele é que você esteja satisfeita e sob controle, porque está grávida de seus preciosos gêmeos. Eu continuo sendo importante para ele, como sempre fui.

Depois dessas palavras, Narcisa desligou. _Que mu­lher vingativa_, pensou. Obviamente, não estava fa­lando a verdade. Eram mentiras rancorosas só para deixá-la insegura e preocupada, disse a si mesma, convencendo-se de que já não era tão ingénua para crer em tanta bobagem. O casamento, até agora, esta­va incrível. Amava James e havia aprendido a con­fiar nele. Por que poria tudo a perder, por causa das palavras de uma mulher irada e rancorosa?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá!Desculpem pela demora! Estamos chegando na reta final só temos mais um cap e o prologo!Como pediram o significado das palavras que o James fala pra Lily aqui está!(Google descobre qualquer coisa!) E mais uma coisa! Meninas deixem reviews logadas!Assim eu posso responder a todas!

_**Theos mou:** Meu Deus!( ou algo do genero)  
**Glikia mou:** meu bem  
**pedhi mou:** minha menina  
**ágape mou**: meu amor  
_


	11. Capitulo Dez

**N/A: **Olá!Desculpem a demora! Esse cap tem a lua-de-mel então ! **ESSE CAP CONTEM CENAS DE NC17! SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO É MAIOR DE IDADE E PRINCIPALMENTE SE SEUS PAIS NÃO DEIXAM VOCÊ LER ESSE TIPO DE COISA PARE AGORA!****

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

James entrou no quarto e deparou com Lily sa­cudindo os quadris exuberantes e se desvencilhando do vestido de noiva pelos pés. Ele estava hipnotizado.

— Não tire mais nada, _pedhi mou _— pediu James. — Deixe que eu cuido do resto.

Lily corou, pois não tinha escutado James en­trar. Era a primeira vez em um longo tempo que não compartilhavam a mesma cama e aquilo a deixava extremamente acanhada.

Com um sorriso enigmático, ele despiu o terno e a gravata e desabotoou a camisa. O tempo todo a obser­vava.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — comentou ele casual­mente. — Nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem sexo.

Pega de surpresa com a confissão, Lily olhou-o sobressaltada e, em seguida, começou a rir baixinho, dissolvendo, aos pouco toda a tensão.

— Que bom saber disso. Achei que não me dese­jasse mais — suspirou Lily, diminuindo a distân­cia entre eles.

James mirou-a divertido e lentamente balançou a cabeça.

— De onde tirou essa idéia? No início, achei que a prudência era necessária. Não procurei você, porque achei que estivesse frágil demais.

Mãos experientes envolveram os pulsos finos de Lily e James a puxou para mais perto. Lenta­mente, sensualmente, guiou-a até a cama e a deitou.

— Depois o tempo se tornou um obstáculo. Você merecia mais do que apenas uma hora improvisada. Se fosse um outro tipo de homem, hoje você ainda es­taria virgem.

— Você não faz o tipo paciente.

— Gostaria que fizesse? — Ele soltou abriu o su­tiã e o retirou da pele arrepiada de Lily.

— Deveria dizer que sim... — O coração de Lily já estava acelerado por causa da ansiedade, dei-xando-a ofegante. — Mas estaria mentindo.

Quando os seios alvos e voluptuosos ficaram à mostra, James soltou um suspiro de prazer. Rapida­mente se inclinou e acariciou com entusiasmo os ma­milos rijos de desejo. Extremamente sensível nessa área, devido à gravidez, Lily gemeu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. James brincou com os dois ma­milos, atiçando-os ainda mais. Depois, acariciou-os com a língua.

Lily estava altamente excitada por causa da­quele toque. James se levantou apenas para se des­pir.

— _Theos mou... _nunca desejei uma mulher como desejo você. Não sabia que algum dia me sentiria as­sim, e é uma sensação maravilhosa. Não existe ne­nhuma outra mulher que sirva para mim. Nunca mais tente sair da minha vida.

— Nunca — falou ela.

— Nem que para isso tenha que prender você a esta cama — anunciou James em tom de falsa ameaça. — Melhor ainda, porque não vou precisar sair da cama nunca mais, _ágape mou._

Ele explorou suas partes íntimas com os lábios e Lily sentia estremecimentos que a fizeram se mo­ver todo o tempo. Ele a estimulou, fazendo-a tremer e morder os lábios em frenesi. Estava tão excitada que seu ponto mais delicado e erótico estava chegan­do ao ponto de maior tormento sexual.

— Está pronta? — falou James ofegante.

— Estou — murmurou ela.

Ele, então, a penetrou com um gemido de prazer, e Lily achou que não ia suportar a excitação ime­diata que experimentou. O movimento lento e delibe­rado a deixou eletrificada e o clímax não demorou mais que alguns segundos para ser alcançado. Estava arrebatada e plenamente satisfeita.

James a abraçou e beijou-a no rosto afogueado com suavidade. A demonstração de carinho inespera­da a emocionou.

Sorriu radiante, sentindo-se amada, reconfortada e com sorte.

— Acho que é você quem vai terminar atado à cama — sussurrou, deslumbrada. — Espero que seja uma longa lua-de-mel.

James respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Acho que vou aceitar o desafio.

Lily o abraçou com ternura.

— Não precisava ter tentado me convencer a me casar com você — confidenciou ela. — Não tinha ne­nhuma intenção de dizer não.

Ele a olhou surpreso e Lily sorriu.

* * *

Na parede havia o retrato de uma menina de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos sorridentes. Lily sempre tinha curiosidade de perguntar sobre a foto, mas aca­bava esquecendo.

— Quem é? — perguntou Lily. Ele ficou repentinamente sério.

— Minha irmã, Elisa.

Lily se virou rapidamente para ele.

— Minha nossa! Nunca soube que tinha uma irmã! Achei que fosse filho único.

— As pessoas preferem se esquecer de Elisa. — James estava bastante sombrio.— Ela estava no banco do carona no carro quando meu pai bateu, na Itália. Ele estava bêbado e apostan­do corrida com um amigo. Elisa tinha apenas 10 anos. Meu pai saiu ileso, mas minha irmã ficou em coma. Depois teve sequelas físicas e mentais... — A voz de James estava embargada de emoção. — Passei todo o tempo que podia com ela, mas tinha apenas 13 anos e estava em um internato.

Os olhos de Lily encheram-se de compaixão.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para você e seus pais lidar com essa tragédia.

— Para meus pais, não. Elisa foi retirada de nossa vida. Eles a mandaram para uma clínica especializa­da e nunca iam vê-la. Diziam que era muito doloroso para eles. A condição dela os constrangia. Quando contaram que ela estava morrendo, nem assim eles foram visitá-la, e eu só fui descobrir quando já era tarde demais. Ela morreu só.

— Sinto muito. Sei como teria sido importante estar com ela no último suspiro. Passei por isso, sei como é.

— É, mas há males que vêm para o bem. Minha bisavó Minerva me persuadiu a canalizar minha raiva para algo positivo e útil. Foi quando me envolvi com o trabalho de instituições de caridade voltadas para crianças com doenças terminais. Mas também acho que foi por causa da morte de Elisa que achava que nunca iria querer ter filhos. Até co­nhecer você, tinha medo que fosse ser um mau pai, porque já estava no sangue.— admitiu ele.

— E, talvez, também estivesse se defendendo, querendo evitar o sofrimento que enfrentou no passa­do. Uma espécie de trauma. É mais do que compreen­sível — disse Lily, gentilmente.

James se levantou e deu um beijo suave na testa de Lily. Pouco depois, estava dentro do helicópte­ro que o levaria a Atenas e, de lá, tomaria um avião para Londres. Haviam estado ininterruptamente jun­tos por mais de um mês. Antes que o helicóptero decolasse, James voltou a sair da aeronave e se dirigiu para onde Lily estava. Com os olhos embargados de carinho e sentimento, pousou os braços nas costas de Lily, a puxou contra si e a beijou como se não houvesse amanhã.

Sem ar e confusa, Lily não conseguiu dizer uma palavra.

— Não se acostume a dormir sozinha na nossa cama, _ágape mou _— murmurou com voz grave, e se foi.

* * *

Horas depois, Lily desceu para a praia acompa­nhada por assistentes carregando cadeira, guarda-sol. refrescos e livros. Era o desejo do marido que ela recebesse toda a atenção necessária, o que na opinião dela era o cúmulo do exagero.

James tinha medo que ela se cansasse demais e insistira que quando saísse de casa sempre estivesse em companhia de alguém, para o caso de uma emer­gência. Entrar na água nem que fosse para molhar o pé estava estritamente proibido se ele não estivesse por perto. Lily já o havia lembrado que o ginecologista estava muito satisfeito com a gravidez e que não havia nenhum motivo para preocupação, mas James permanecia superprotetor e precavido.

Lily, no entanto, estava completamente tran­quila. Sentia-se bem disposta e incrivelmente feliz. Com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios, deu um gole no suco de maçã e observou as ondas que morriam na beira da areia úmida, uma após a outra, em uma sequência hipnótica. Cinco semanas haviam se passado desde o casamento, e mesmo com James tendo que dedicar algumas horas do dia ao seu império, o espírito de lua-de-mel permanecia vivo.

Na verdade, a preocupação e os cuidados que tinha com ela acabaram com as inseguranças de Lily. Ele se tornara um amante apaixonado e uma compa­nhia altamente divertida e agradável. Lily amava a energia inesgotável, o raciocíniorápido e incisivo de James. Aprendera, inclusive, a apreciar o humor sarcástico dele. Resumindo: o ado­rava e não conseguia imaginar a vida sem ele.

James estava lhe ensinando grego. No entanto, ela falhara em ensinar relaxamento e não fazer nada. O marido estava em atividade durante 18 das 24 ho­ras do dia. Sempre que ela acordava, ele ja estava desperto fazendo algo. Juntos passearam pelas ilhas próximas, no iate de James, e comeram em tavernas modestas nos vilarejos da redondeza. Evitavam os lugares mais frequentados e, consequen­temente, os fotógrafos.

Haviam feito piquenique debaixo da árvore que o avô Potter tinha plantado e apreciado o pôr-do-sol das ruínas de um templo na beira da praia.

Na primeira noite sem James, por causa de uma viagem de negócios, Lily decidiu se encher de mi­mos: tomou um banho de espuma, comeu uma deli­ciosa torta de chocolate, foi para a cama cedo e ligou a televisão para ajudar o sono a vir logo. Estava pas­sando a abertura de uma cerimônia de premiações, com direito a tapete vermelho e muitas celebridades. Já estava mudando de canal quando apareceu Narcisa ao lado de um ator pouco conhecido. A loura vestia um longo prateado deslumbrante que chamou a aten­ção de Lily. A mulher era tão extraordinariamente bonita que ela jamais iria conceber como James pu­dera desistir daquela beldade e se casar com uma rui­va baixinha e sem atrativos.

Lily tinha achado melhor não comentar sobre a ligação de Narcisa na noite do casamento, mas estava aliviada por não ter recebido mais nenhum telefone­ma. Na tela, o apresentador aproximou-se de Narcisa e elogiou os brincos e o colar de safira e diamantes tão primorosamente elaborados.

— Foram um presente muito especial de James Potter. Ainda somos muito íntimos — informou a bela loura.

— Íntimos em que sentido? — brincou o apresenta­dor. — Quer dizer, James Potter não acabou de se casar, no mês passado?

Narcisa riu e arregalou os olhos azuis-acinzentados.

— Sem comentários. Só posso dizer que recebi as jóias há bem menos tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos de choque, Lily des­ligou a tevê e, de repente, estava se arrastando para fora da cama e correndo pelo quarto na direção do ba­nheiro para aliviar a náusea repentina que sentiu. De­pois disso, estava tremendo tanto que teve de se sen­tar antes de recobrar o equilíbrio e lavar o rosto. O sorriso malicioso, insolente e cheio de si nos lábios de Narcisa não saía da cabeça de Lily. Poderia ser verdade? Estaria James se encontrando com a ex-noiva às escondidas?

Durante as últimas cinco semanas, James havia se ausentado uma meia dúzia de ocasiões e passado todas as noites com Lily.

Agora, ele estava em Atenas a trabalho. Devia acreditar? Pois poderia estar se encontrando com Narcisa em algum lugar. Seria por essa razão que ela tinha parado de importuná-la? A loura havia estado esperando o momento certo para fazer um anúncio em público?

Lily sabia que não teria sossego enquanto não confrontasse James. Telefonou para Nemos e pediu que ele providenciasse um vôo para Londres na manhã seguinte. Disse que queria fazer uma surpresa para James.

Mesmo assim, achou que James ligaria, pois imaginou que ele também iria acabar se inteirando da declaração indiscreta de Narcisa. No entanto, James não ligou e Lily não conseguiu dormir. Fez uma mala com roupas às três da manhã, atormentada por perguntas que não sabia res­ponder.

De uma hora para outra, a relação que ela acreditava ser tão segura parecia estar calcada em estruturas de areia. Ele nunca havia prometido a ela fidelidade. Tampouco tinha jurado que ficaria com ela para sempre. Jamais dissera que a amava. Mas gostava dela, ria de suas piadas, a protegia e cuidava e, do momento que despertava até o ultimo minuto antes de dor­mir, parecia não conseguir se separar de Lily. Pena se tudo aquilo não fosse amor. Ou seria? Durante o vôo, planejou exatamente o que iria dizer. Prometeu a si mesma que não perderia a calma e a dignidade ao dizer ao marido que não continuaria a viver com um homem que tinha um caso com outra mulher. Particularmente com Narcisa. A loura já não avisara que James sempre acabava voltando para I ela? A possibilidade de que Krista pudesse estar com James deixou Lily desesperadamente ciumenta e insegura. Nada a machucava mais que o poder de sua imaginação. Ou seria paranóia?

Ao desembarcar, Nemos a esperava no aeroporto.

— O chefe sabe que está a caminho.

Lily ficou desapontada por não poder levar a cabo a surpresa. Quando a limusine a deixou em frente à portaria do apartamento, sentiu-se fraca e titu­beante. Porém, ao chegar na cobertura, uma onda sú­bita de cólera a invadiu. Um tumulto de emoções atormentadas nascia da angústia que se esforçava para conter. Pisou no magnífico hall quase que ao mesmo tempo em que James apareceu na porta.

— Estou muito feliz de ver você aqui, mas nada satisfeito de ter feito essa viagem tão longa. Deve es­tar exausta, _pedhi mou._

Ele estava lindo. Uma das sobrancelhas arqueou-se em um movimento de interrogação tão fa­miliar que chegava a doer. Toda a calma e dignidade se dissiparam, naquele momento, junto como o rotei­ro programado de terminar tudo de forma civilizada, como havia planejado.

— Cafajeste... odeio você! — gritou Lily, per­dendo a compostura, arrancando a aliança de casa­mento do dedo e jogando-a. — Você não me dá o valor. Não me merece. Espero que seja infeliz com Narcisa!

James não conseguiu dis­farçar o estado de estupefação e apa­nhou, no ar, a aliança.

— Seria o homem mais infeliz do mundo com ela!

— Então, por que está tendo um caso com ela? — Lily o inquiriu.

— Juro que não existe caso nenhum.

— Não acredito em você! — Lily afugentou as lágrimas de seus olhos furiosos. — E também não vou perdoá-lo!

— Sei que nunca me perdoaria por infidelidade e é por isso que pode ficar tranquila, porque nunca vou trair você. — Os olhos sempre intensos de James não se deslocaram do rosto de Lily. — Sei que devia ter contado tudo hoje, mais cedo. Mas não tinha idéia de que Narcisa fosse tão longe e apron­tasse a esse ponto só para manter as aparências.

— Manter as aparências? Do que está falando?

A campainha tocou. Enquanto o mordomo abria a porta, James levou Lily para o escritório e pediu que ela se sentasse.

— Deve ser o pai de Narcisa. Pedi que ele viesse aqui para conversarmos sobre o que a filha fez ontem. Espero que ele convença você de que sou inocente nessa história.

Lily arregalou os olhos, assombrada.

— O pai dela? Mas o que ele tem a ver com isso?

Um homem de meia-idade e bem-apessoado en­trou com uma expressão atormentada e, em seguida, deteve-se pela surpresa de ver Lily.

— Cygnus Black... minha esposa, Lily.

Lily ficou desconcertada quando o senhor imediatamente fez um pedido de desculpas pelos comen­tários da filha na televisão, na noite anterior.

— Sei que não há perdão para a vergonha que ela fez todos nós passarmos. Mas Narcisa vive para apare­cer na mídia, e, quando o noivado terminou, as câmeras perderam um pouco de interesse por ela, o que mexeu com o ego da minha filha. — Cygnus Black deu um suspiro. — O problema é que Narcisa tem usa­do drogas e seu comportamento tem ficado cada vez mais errático.

— Drogas? — perguntou James, consternado. — Tem certeza?

— Hoje de manhã Narcisa concordou em se internar em uma clínica de tratamento — explicou o pai, mui­to sério. — Não é a primeira vez que precisa de ajuda profissional.

— Nunca pensei — admitiu James taciturno. — Espero que não tenha sido um dos responsáveis por isso.

— Não. Na verdade, eu e minha esposa sentimos muito por não termos lhe alertado sobre isso antes do noivado com Narcisa.

Igualmente preocupada com o que ouvia, Lily descreveu a ligação que tinha recebido de Narcisa no dia do casamento.

James franziu a testa.

— Devia ter me contado antes. Teria agido e Narcisa não teria feito aquelas declarações difamatórias na televisão, ontem à noite.

James se voltou para o pai de Narcisa e contou so­bre a visita da filha a Lily e da proposta que ela havia feito de adotar as crianças, acreditando que as­sim se casaria com ele.

Cygnus ficou chocado com a história. Pediu mil des­culpas e prometeu que a família faria uma retratação, por escrito, para todos os veículos de comunicação, desmentindo as declarações de Narcisa.

James suspirou.

— O senhor já tem muito com o que se preocupar. Esqueça isso, Cygnus. Vá para casa com sua família. Com o tempo, não vamos mais lembrar desse evento lamentável.

Cygnus estava constrangido e grato por tanta com­preensão. Estava claro que o pobre homem estava arrasado com o problema da filha, sem saber bem o que fazer. Com mais um pedido de desculpa, despediu-se e foi embora.

Lily estava muito arrependida de ter duvidado da inocência e fi­delidade de James e preferido acreditar em Narcisa.

— Aposto que está se perguntando por que dei a Narcisa uma pequena fortuna em diamantes. Já tinha comprado o conjunto como presente de casamento e achei que ela devia ficar com ele, mesmo depois que terminamos — disse James com um pesaroso suspi­ro. — Sentia-me culpado. Nem eu nem ela estávamos apaixonados. Mesmo assim, nunca deveria tê-la pe­dido em casamento. Ela me irritava. Estava ansioso para me ver livre. Agora entendo que teria sido me­lhor se tivesse agido com sinceridade, mas na época não consegui, com medo de magoá-la ainda mais.

— Não acho que teria ajudado se tivesse dito a ela que o irritava — comentou Lily.

— Mas, talvez, se tivesse contado que, pela pri­meira vez, tinha me apaixonado desesperadamente, ela tivesse percebido que tentar me reconquistar seria total perda de tempo.

Lily achou que seus ouvidos estivessem lhe pregando uma peça.

— Se apaixonado desesperadamente?

James se ajoelhou aos pés dela para que pudesse ver bem o seu rosto.

— Não tinha me dado conta, até me casar com você. Mas, desde a primeira vez que a vi, não conse­gui mais esquecê-la. Não houve uma mulher sequer nos meus braços desde então...

— Está falando sério? — Lily sussurrou, atôni­ta com o que ele lhe dizia e, ao mesmo tempo, com medo de acreditar.

— Só sentia atração física por você. Não podia controlar. Mesmo assim, fui um tolo em achar que era apenas sexo...

— Ah, isso você deixou bem claro algumas vezes. Mas o que não entendo é por que fez tanta questão em se casar com uma mulher por quem não sentia nada?

— Tinha desistido de acreditar na mulher perfeita para mim. Então, quando você apareceu, não conse­gui reconhecer que essa mulher era você.

James se levantou e deu de ombros.

— Namoros me entediavam. Não estava disposto a dar nada mais a uma mulher a não ser dinheiro e po­sição, e Narcisa estava satisfeita com isso. Na minha cabeça aquele era um acordo de conveniência bastan­te sensato.

Lily imaginou que James devia ter estado ter­rivelmente solitário, procurando por algo mais pro­fundo que apenas casos passageiros, e desejando que a estabilidade do casamento com Narcisa fosse, de al­guma forma, preencher o vazio que sentia.

— Quando você desapareceu, quase enlouqueci — admitiu ele, constrangido. — Mas era porque tinha me acostumado a você.

Lily ficou com pena de perguntar a ele como conseguia ficar tão dependente de alguém depois de apenas 36 horas de convivência no Marrocos.

— Sei que deveria ter sido honesto sobre Narcisa. Fui arrogante e sei que me comportei pessimamente. Mas quando você me contou que eu tinha sido seu he­rói quando era adolescente, isso doeu. Aquelas pala­vras de decepção não me deixavam em paz — conti­nuou ele. — Estava envergonhado, mas ainda teimo­so demais para dizer o que devia ter dito.

— Por que está me contando tudo isso agora? — perguntou Lily totalmente fascinada. — Você nunca falou desse jeito comigo.

— Você não foi a única a ver Narcisa sendo entre­vistada ao vivo na televisão, ontem à noite. Entrei em pânico, _ágape mou. _Sabia que por não ter sido mais sincero com você antes, seria difícil convencê-la de que Narcisa estava mentindo. Tive medo de que nunca mais fosse acreditar em mim. Me senti impotente, pois não sabia o que fazer para reverter essa situação. Estava a ponto de arrastar Cygnus de volta para a Grécia para limpar o meu nome. Passei a noite toda sem con­seguir dormir...

— Eu também. Não podia nem imaginar perder você.

— Fui um tolo! Todas essas semanas em Libos es­távamos tão felizes, e mesmo assim não consegui di­zer o quanto você é vital na minha vida.

Mas durante aquele tempo ele havia provado de várias formas que a amava, refletiu Lily. Infelizmente, ela ficara frágil e insegura com a aparen­te perfeição de Narcisa para perceber que James esta­va atencioso, carinhoso e dedicado e que a única ex­plicação plausível era porque havia se apaixonado por ela.

— Está me dizendo agora — respondeu Lily radiante. — Pois eu descobri que estava apaixonada por você em Marrocos.

— Mas mesmo assim não quis nada comigo e foi embora! — protestou ele.

— Não era certo continuar lá, sabendo que estava comprometido com outra pessoa.

— Pena que assim que terminei o compromisso você desapareceu! — recordou-a com um tom sutilmente crítico. — Fiquei arrasado, e como não conse­guia encontrá-la, comecei a ter insônia. Às vezes, acordava no meio da noite e me perguntava se estaria com outro homem. Não quero passar por esse martí­rio nunca mais.

— Então, é bom se comportar — aconselhou-o Lily, relaxando o suficiente para bancar a atrevi­da. — Já esqueceu que foi você quem afirmou que não tive nada a ver com o fim do seu noivado com Narcisa? — continuou provocando-o, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

James resmungou e sorriu em seguida.

— Claro que teve tudo a ver, mas eu não estava preparado para admitir isso nem para mim mesmo.

— Você é tão misterioso!

— Era. Não sou mais. Você conseguiu fazer de mim um livro aberto — lamentou James em tom de brincadeira.

— Não é saudável ficar guardando as coisas — disse ela carinhosamente. — Quero que saiba que o amo.

— Há menos de dez minutos você me atirou a aliança de casamento!

Lily ergueu a mão esquerda e mostrou o dedo anelar para que a aliança fosse recolocada.

— Amo você, muito, muito, muito — disse ela, fervorosamente.

— Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? E de tudo que deu errado?

Lily fingiu estar pensando sobre a pergunta, para provocá-lo.

— Bem, algumas vezes fiquei na dúvida de que fosse apenas sexo, atração física...

— Vamos para a cama descobrir. Que tal?

— É esta a resposta que tem para tudo? — pergun­tou Lily, entre risos, constatando que nesse depar­tamento os dois combinavam perfeitamente.

— Quando está nos meus braços, na cama, sinto que é cem por cento minha. E uma sensação maravi­lhosa — confidenciou James, beijando-a longa­mente, com intensidade e vagar, até que os dedos dos pés de Lily se envergassem dentro dos sapatos.

Ela envolveu o pescoço de James com os braços.

— Nunca vou me separar de você, _ágape mou _— prometeu ele.

* * *

**N/A2: **É chegamos ao final! Agora temos um prologo que vou postar sem falta nesse fim-de-semana!Então se preparem para conhecer os bebês Potter!Vou terminar essa fic antes de dar continuidade em " **Amante Comprada" **! Deixem reviews!


	12. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Quase 18 meses depois, Lily observava as crian­ças brincando na varanda. O filho, Harry, era identico ao pai. Cabelos negros e uma enorme energia, apenas os olhos eram verdes como os da mãe. Sempre explorando, precisava de atenção dobrada para não se acidentar e muitas atividades para mantê-lo ocupado. A filha, Anthea, nome escolhido por James pois significava 'campo florido' em grego era ruiva como Lily e tinha os olhos castanho-esverdeados do pai e era o oposto do irmão em matéria de tranquilidade. Era uma menina calma, que dormia na hora certa e brincava sem fazer muita bagunça. Depois arrumava tudo.

Lily estava agradecia por ter uma babá para ti­rar umas horas livres quando precisasse ou quando quisesse ficar um pouco a sós com James.

James era apaixonado pelos filhos. No instante que os gêmeos chegaram ao mundo, tornou-se o pai mais coruja da face da Terra.

Os momentos mais felizes que passaram foram em família. Nada substituiria presenciar os primeiros passos dos filhos, as primeiras palavras, vê-los cres­cendo e se desenvolvendo. O tempo e o amor de James e dos filhos haviam deixado Lily muito mais confiante com relação ao casamento e a ela mesma.

Narcisa passou por um tratamento e estava reabilita­da. Casou-se com um astro de Hollywood que tinha o dobro de sua idade e teve um filho loiro e esnobe como ela. Sempre aparecia em revistas fe­mininas e de mexericos, vestindo roupas da moda, nos eventos mais chiques e exclusivos.

James deixou de ser um viciado em trabalho. Quando descobriu que os bebês tinham um reloginho interno que não gostava de fusos horários, passou a viajar bem menos. Além disso, detestava ficar mais de dois dias longe da família. Passavam muito tempo juntos na ilha de Libos, onde Minerva era uma visitan­te assídua da casa. Ao palácio do Marrocos, nas mon­tanhas, iam para relaxar e aproveitar a privacidade a dois.

* * *

Com a ajuda da babá, Lily pôs as crianças para dormir. Naquela tarde passara por uma massagem e uma sessão de beleza. Agora, despia a roupa comum, que vestia em casa, para colocar lingeries supersensuais, um vestido de seda azul e sapatos altos. Dei­xando cair o tecido delicado e sedoso pelos quadris, sorriu ao ouvir o som do helicóptero se aproximando da ilha. Olhou-se no espelho e ficou satisfeita. Havia lhe custado muita força de vontade, disciplina e um personal trainer, mas tinha conseguido perder peso.

Quando James chegou, já estava estrategicamen­te posicionada na entrada da varanda, esperando por ele.

— Morri e fui para o paraíso — murmurou James, com um olhar cheio de admiração para a esposa e sua exuberante cabeleira avermelhada.— Está linda, meu amor. Ou melhor, vestida para matar.

— Esses três dias sem você pareceram uma eterni­dade. Morri de saudades.

— Fiquei contando as horas e os minutos.

James apalpou sensualmente as nádegas curvilíneas e a apertou contra o corpo esbelto e poderoso, beijando-a no pescoço e sentindo o perfume que ela exalava. Quando voltou a erguer o rosto belo e more­no novamente, os olhos demonstraram um sentimen­to de posse.

— Não posso mais ficar muito tempo longe de você. Minha vida mudou radicalmente por sua causa, _ágape mou._

James a afastou de leve e levantou o pulso direito dela, colocando ao seu redor um bracelete cintilante de diamantes, adornado com a letra L.

— Feliz aniversário.

— É lindo. — Lily ficou boquiaberta e fasci­nada.

— A dona dele é muito mais — corrigiu James, afastando-se para não ceder à tentação de despi-la ali mesmo. — Hamid está esperando para servir o jantar que mandei preparar especialmente para homenagear o seu dia.

Lily se esticou para beijá-lo e o sabor delicioso fez aumentar a intensidade do beijo e, de repente, es­tava tirando a gravata dele e começava a desabotoar a camisa. Foi quando lembrou do jantar de aniversário e se recompôs, sabendo que haveria tempo de sobra, mais tarde, para desfrutar de seu adorável marido.

— Amo você profundamente, sra. Potter — murmurou James, ao se sentarem à mesa à luz de velas, requintadamente decorada e com pratos deli­ciosos.

Lily suspirou, com a atenção toda voltada para o rosto moreno e sensual de James.

No meio da refeição, após olhares sedutores e pro­vocações, o flerte e o desejo crescente acabaram triunfando, e os dois logo desapareceram em direção ao quarto. James a beijou vorazmente e lhe disse que ela era a mulher mais irresistível do mundo. Lily pensou em quanto o amava e não teve dúvi­das de que o exercício amoroso seria muito mais sa­tisfatório e prazeroso que a sobremesa.

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** Eu seeei que não mereço nem um "Ainda bem que essa fic acabou!" como review! Mas é que minha vida estava uma correria sem fim! Mas aqui está o epílogo... Falou dos bebes, da Narcisa e de todo mundo...Espero que vocês não tenham ficado muito decepcionadas... Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! E não me abandonem ta?! Beijão e MUITO OBRIGADA!


End file.
